Los ojos tan azules como el cielo
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Daryl es el arquero sobreviviente más apto en el apocalipsis zombi, Beth es la joven sobreviviente más dulce en el apocalipsis zombi. Parecen contrarios pero tienen muchas cosas en común aparte de querer sobrevivir y esta historia trata de como ven el mundo a traves de sus ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead salvo la historia presentada**

Él podía ver muchas cosas, le gustaba observar su alrededor pues como cazador simplemente era parte de su naturaleza. Así por ejemplo, ponía atención en como Hershel enseñaba a Rick a cultivar la tierra, la forma en que Tyreese, Sasha u otros mataban a los caminantes en la cerca.

También descubría los signos que Glenn percibía cuando había peligro. A veces se maravillaba con las habilidades de Michonne con la espada y como sutilmente cambiaba su técnica cada vez que salían en una carrera.

Sí, tenía mucho que observar para aprender, para mejorar y adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias que millones de podridos o sobrevivientes les pondría enfrente, sin embargo, lo que más veía era cosas que disfrutaba: como la manera en que Carl sonreía cuando jugaba con su hermana, de los pocos momentos de infancia que conservaba.

O como Carol había abandonado el temor de bromear con la gente a su alrededor y en lugar de sentirse juzgada se había convertido en quien recurrían cuando la gente no sabía qué hacer. Aunque era la manera en que Beth se movía lo que capturaba su atención la mayor parte del tiempo.

No es que fuera un pervertido o acosador, el gustaba el verla lavar la ropa, la manera en que saltaba cuando corría a su padre y la dulzura que ponía al abrazar a su hermana, le gustaba ver esa calidez. Se movía en este mundo de muertes y personas dañadas como si todo estuviera bien.

Eso le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le desesperaba, no podía creer que cantara por cualquier cosa o que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido aprender un poco a sobrevivir, eso la iba matar y no tanto porque se expusiera al peligro sino porque no era consciente de los horrores del exterior y cuando llegaran a golpearla con fuerza no podría poner resistencia y sería aplastada.

Había escuchado que en la granja había intentado suicidarse pero él estaba muy ocupado tratando de superar su fracaso por la muerte de Sofía así que no le había importado, en realidad no es que le importara demasiado ahora, Beth solo era parte del grupo, alguien que debía cuidar.

— Beth! — alguien le gritó.

El sonido llamó la atención de Daryl y siguió al joven castaño que corría hasta donde la esbelta figura de la rubia recogía la ropa seca y la ponía en una canasta. Daryl se quedó en pie en el patio mirando la alegría de Zach al estar cerca de Beth.

El joven cogió la canasta de ropa y juntos caminaron con dirección a la cárcel, no pudo evitar una mueca burlona al darse cuenta que Zach estaba cortejando a la jovencita "estúpido amor "pensó. Los dos eran bastante tontos con eso del noviazgo, en especial Beth que parecía sonrojarse cada cinco minutos cuando estaba junto al chico.

Y Daryl detestaba verlos juntos en las actitudes románticas, no le extrañaba porque ocurría lo mismo con Maggie y Glenn pero por alguna razón inexplicable era un grado distinto de incomodidad, tal vez era por lo torpes que se mostraban.

—Hey Daryl— le saludó Zach una vez que estuvieron cerca.

Daryl solo asintió con la cabeza en saludó, el chico sonrió de modo curioso y Daryl solo puso los ojos con resignación, sabía que Zach comenzaría su ridículo juego de adivinar "que hacía Daryl antes de del apocalipsis zombi". Le había dicho que lo dejara por la paz pero tenía que reconocerle que era persistente.

—Fuiste vendedor en una gasolinera— exclamó el joven con emoción.

Daryl negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto al dúo en dirección a la cárcel. — ¿O en un bar? Espera, un camionero, no, un…—.

—Ríndete, no vas a saber— se quejó un poco al ver la insistencia del momento.

Zach hizo una mueca de disgusto —Eso nadie lo puede saber—.

—Pero puedes tardarte más si solo dices cosas al azar— intervino por primera vez Beth — ¿Por qué no intentas observar un poco más sobre él antes de dar una respuesta? —.

La cara de Beth era un poco roja por el sol y cuando Daryl y Zach la miraron con curiosidad ella sonrió un poco tímida.

— ¿A sí? Como que—pidió Zach.

Beth se puso un dedo en el labio —No lo sé, a él no le gustan las cosas muy dulces pero suele comer lo que sea sin problema porque no suele importarle mucho el sabor así que no creo que fuera cocinero, para eso se necesita pasión por los alimentos—.

Los dos hombres detuvieron su entrada a la cárcel por la sorpresa que recibieron de la rubia

—Muy buena idea, un solo disparo al día—dijo muy divertido Zach.

Pero Daryl estaba sorprendido porque al parecer él no era el único que observaba en la cárcel, él había supuesto que ella no sabía que existía considerando que no habían hablado mucho, sin embargo Beth le acaba de demostrar que ella lo tomaba en cuenta.

Los tres entraron en la cárcel y Beth tomó la canasta de las manos de Zach, ella se iba a otro lado cuando Zach preguntó — ¿Entonces que hacía antes de todo esto? —.

Beth bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada de lo que iba a decir —Sufrir, disfrutar, odiar y amar. Lo mismo que todos nosotros—.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, Zach se rio por el comentario y murmuró algo de hacer trampa pero Daryl no le hizo caso, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho; un cosquilleo que recorría su interior y que no comprendía. Tal vez era pena o tal vez desconcierto, después de todo Beth solo era otra persona que tenía que cuidar.

_Notas: Hola, he estado leyendo historias de Beth y Daryl, la mayoria en ingles pero como mencionan las autoras de fic en español (Querido diario y Roads untraveled por ejemplo) son pocos los que se escriben en esta lengua así que decidí dar mi aportacion. Espero que disfruten y sugerencias, comentarios o quejas son bien recibidos._


	2. Chapter 2

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead salvo esta historia**

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía a esa hora, el sol ya caía por ese día y el rojo del astro se filtraba por las ventanas, los libros ocultaban a las únicas dos personas del lugar pero no sofocaban los breves gemidos que exhala una mujer, eran apenas un murmulló, pese a ello el silencio alrededor los volvía perceptibles para cualquiera que buscara un poco de paz.

Beth dejó escapar un suspiro cuando una ola de placer inundó su cuerpo, presionó sus dedos con fuerza sobre la mesa conforme la sensación invadía sus sentidos. La respiración continúo entrecortada unos segundos antes de que Zach emergiera de la mesa y se limpió la boca con la mano.

—Veo que lo hice bien ¿No fue así? —habló el joven con arrogancia.

Beth le dedicó una sonrisa antes de poner sus ropas en su lugar, su corazón y respiración se regularizó en minutos; su cara estaba roja entre el esfuerzo y la vergüenza que en lugar de molestar a su compañero le divertía.

—Hay muchas otras cosas que puedo mostrarte…—decía Zach con picardía.

—Con esta es más que suficiente, gracias— le interrumpió ella dejando al chico con decepción.

La rubia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Zach se acercó para besarle los labios pero fueron interrumpidos por Glenn, el asiático les dedico una sonrisa y dijo —Deberían salir de aquí pronto porque habrá una reunión—.

Desilusionado Zach cogió de la mano a Beth para que los dos se fueran de la biblioteca, Beth le dedicó una gran sonrisa como despedida, debía ayudar con la cena así que su momento de estar juntos se terminó.

—Gracias por todo— le dijo la joven.

—Cuando quieras, bueno, en especial si puedes regresarme el favor—la voz de Zach era sugerente y consiguió que su novia se sonrojara.

La joven rubia llegó a la cocina e inició sus deberes de modo mecánico, su cuerpo podía trabajar con precisión pero su mente estaba muy lejos: ella había querido estudiar, ir a otra ciudad para la universidad o aventurarse en un viaje al terminar el bachillerato pero entonces los muertos habían poblado el planeta y en lugar de explorar el exterior solo podía explorar su interior.

Con Jimmy jamás había permitido que la tocara como Zach había hecho, ambos habían jugado y tonteado un poco y por eso su padre le había vigilado todo el tiempo en la granja pero nada totalmente sexual hubiera ocurrido porque creía en los principios de pureza y nobleza antes del matrimonio.

Pero la forma en que Shane había matado a Otis, la manera en que su padre le había mentido sobre su madre y remotamente el modo en que Maggie y Glenn se habían involucrado, le habían hecho cambiar algunas percepciones morales de su vida. Ahora pensaba que podía experimentar en ella, en descubrirse a sí misma de otras maneras ya que estaba atrapada en la cárcel con personas que en su vida hubiera pensado estarían juntas.

Daryl por ejemplo, era grosero, sarcástico y un poco malhumorado pero también responsable y muy servicial. Por lo que sabía no había tenido una vida muy agradable y quien sabe, tal vez había estado en la cárcel aun así ahora convivía codo a codo con Rick, un oficial de policía.

O Carl, que hasta no hace mucho tiempo vivía rodeado de adultos, o Judith que era algo como su semi-hija, algo que jamás habría esperado tiempo atrás. Un montón de cosas diferentes en resumen y algunas eran frustrantes mientras otras eran más hermosas que en el otro mundo.

La gente se acercó a la mesa, ella sirvió la comida pero al no ver a Zach decidió ir a buscarlo a su celda, era lo menos que podía hacer después del sexo oral, corrió hasta donde era su habitación y llamó varias veces pero al no recibir respuesta entró con precaución, tal como esperaba se encontraba vacío.

"Se fue" pensó con desgano, era una oportunidad para pasar más tiempos juntos y simplemente no estaba, decidió buscarlo en el patio, ya era de noche: oscuro, lleno de estrellas mezclado con el gemido de los caminantes en la valla. Beth dio unos pasos más al centro del patio y llamó por su nombre al joven sin obtener respuesta así que se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, lo encontrare en algún momento— se dijo.

De inmediato se quedó congelada, "¿Estas segura?" se preguntó mentalmente, quería decirse que sí, que lo vería en cualquier momento pero la realidad era otra, sabía que él moriría como su madre, Jimmy o su hermano, era solo cuestión de tiempo, los hechos lo demostraban y parecían susurrarle sobre otras personas (su papá, Maggie) de las que simplemente se negó a pensar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, todas las personas nuevas que llegara a conocer le destrozarían el corazón y el alma cuando se marcharan, ella estaba abriendo su corazón a Zach aunque todavía no era tan fuerte, ni siquiera por la intimidad que habían adquirido recientemente que por cierto aparte de ser placentera no era tan profunda.

Se llevó sus manos al rostro, ya no lo podía detener y las lágrimas brotaron como una cascada, se sentó en la hierba mientras el aire fresco mecía sus cabellos, ella lloró por Zach porque aunque su sentimiento no era tan fuerte seguía ahí. También lloró por todos los que había perdido y su cuerpo se desgarró por todos los que iba a perder.

"No se vayan, no se vayan" repetía en su cabeza pero no iba a poder retener a nadie y ese dolor destructivo simplemente la iba a consumir; no podía quedar atrapada en el sufrimiento de nuevo. En su lugar se dejó llevar y lloró hasta quedar seca porque eran las lágrimas para todas las personas que encontraría en su camino a las cuales no podría dedicar el tiempo suficiente y también eran las lágrimas para todas las personas a las que no había llorado en su momento.

Para cuando terminó tenía los ojos hinchados, la garganta seca y le dolía la cabeza, a pesar de eso estaba bien porque ya que había sufrido por todos los demás ahora solo podía recoger las bondades que las nuevas y viejas personas vertieron o verterán en ella.

Se incorporó y volvió a la cárcel con una sonrisa, no tenía que llorar ni sufrir más, tal vez y solo tal vez por la gente que ya estaba en su corazón cuya vida era latente o porque esas personas le lastimarían pero eso era algo que ocurría, parte del paquete que significaba amar a una persona.


	3. Lo siento por todo

**No poseo nada The Walking Dead salvo esta historia  
**

Lo siento por todo

"Yo te amé primero" fueron las palabras de Carol que se repitieron en la cabeza de Daryl en ese momento, sería muy estúpido si fingía que no respondería del mismo modo. Ella había sido la primera a la que había amado en el grupo pero con el tiempo Rick, Hershel, Judith y el resto del grupo se quedó en su interior e inclusive algunos nuevos como Michonne o Zach.

Maldita sea, acaba de recordar a Zach y ese compromiso familiar era lo que le forzaba a contarle a Beth la muerte de su novio y presentar sus respetos. Si era sincero después de su día lo último que quería era lidiar con la llorona mujer joven aunque de nuevo su apego a la familia lo obligaba a cumplir con esa responsabilidad.

Lo sorprendente era que cuando le había dado la noticia ella se había puesto a cambiar un cuadro de madera, Daryl simplemente no podía comprender lo que tenía Beth en la cabeza pero él no era quien para juzgar, no hablaba con nadie de muchas cosas. Pero lo verdaderamente impresionante era que la joven había dicho que no lloraba más.

Y lo que rayaba en extraordinario es que había terminado reconfortándolo, él estaba cansado de perder gente y ella lo había abrazado, simple como eso, nada de trucos o dobles intensiones. Daryl había querido empujarla y salir corriendo, claro, no era algo que realmente haría considerando el esfuerzo que ella ponía así que solo coloco sus manos en los codos de la chica.

En el momento en que la joven se retiró, Daryl no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación, ¿De dónde venía la epifanía de la rubia? Se preguntó mientras se quitaba las botas. Ella podía ser desconcertante en todos los sentidos, alegre hasta el cansancio y al mismo tiempo distante.

Hasta cierto grado se parecía a él, también distante con la gente para que no pudieran dañarlo pero leal y evidentemente observador como ella. En donde se distinguían era en ese sentido de confort para la gente y su optimismo. Él por experiencia creía en lo peor de la gente y la situación.

El mundo desde siempre te jodia la existencia y todo era mierda sobre mierda, la forma en que Zach había muerto solo era prueba de ello, la forma en que se habían tropezado con el gobernador era la prueba contundente. Aún se enfurecía como la primera vez que lo había visto amenazar a su familia.

Todavía lo odiaba por asesinar a Merle ¡diablos! como extrañaba a su hermano, podía ser la peor clase de familia pero era la única y ese cabrón del Gobernador le había arrebatado a su sangre solo por sus patéticas ambiciones. Él había querido venganza por lo que junto con Michonne había buscado al bastardo pero al final el rastro se desvaneció y Daryl estaba demasiado cansado para seguir buscando, cansado era la palabra clave para todo.

La voz de Carol del otro lado de su habitación le sacó de sus recuerdos lleno de malestares, le invitó a pasar y ella se sentó en una caja de madera, a decir no era la más decorada celda, solo tenía una caja donde guardaba su ropa (o que le guardaban), un espejo, una tina y su cama. Nada muy elaborado que reflejaba su propia personalidad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — cuestionó Carol con calma mientras le llevaba un plato con comida.

—Bien— contestó el hombre, tenía suficiente con el trato de Beth para volver a lidiar con sentimientos y esas cosas.

Sujetó el plato y comenzó a comer con rapidez, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que la comida estuvo en sus labios. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de la mujer así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ella siempre sabía lo que el necesitaba y eso era condenadamente difícil en parte porque a veces ni él mismo sabía lo que quería. Por eso a veces se sentía mal por ella, no había salvado a su hija o Zach o Dale o… no podía salvar a nadie.

Un dolor en el pecho se instaló con fuerza, quería pedir disculpas a todos los muertos que no protegía, en especial a Merle, como sentía todo lo que le había ocurrido. Negó con la cabeza y Carol le miró extrañada.

—Puedes decirme— se ofreció ella.

Ya había tenido suficiente mierda sensiblera, de ningún modo iba a prolongarlo —Estoy bien—.

—Muy bien pookie, no voy a ser mala contigo y obligarte— le dijo la mujer, las bromas solían mejorar el ambiente y Daryl sonrió con ligera irritación.

—Ya sabes a eso se le llama violación— exclamó divertida la mujer mientras salía de la habitación.

Daryl casi se atragantó con la comida, nunca se acostumbraría a esas bromas, no cuando parte de las palabras parecían encerrar algo más en ellas.

Dejó el plato en el suelo y se acostó en la cama, hoy iba a tener pesadillas a lo largo de la noche lo que le parecía justo después de la muerte del joven, él era un sucio y patético hombre que estaba acostumbrado a los castigos. La prueba estaba en su espalda.

_Bueno, parece que por alguna razón no sale el título de mis capitulos en el indice (y como apenas estoy empezando a conocer el sitio) así que decidi incluirlo en el apartado. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad el primero se llama "Los ojos en todo el mundo" y el segundo "El llanto del futuro". Y cambiando de tema creo que esta serie me resulta complicado su audio: empece a verlo doblado en la version Española pero las voces no me convencian; Carl tiene una voz muy mayor igual que Beth, vamos el chaval habla más grave que el papá (jeje) y la traduccion deja mucho que desear pero todos lo actores hacen un excelente trabajo al doblarlo. Luego vi su version para Latinoamerica, unas voces hermosas (la de Rick deliciosa) pero muy planas, sonaba igual si estaban triste, asustados, felices... y no estan bien coordinados en lo que dicen así que decidí verlo en su audio original y... no entendía nada jaja. Ahora lo veo subtitulado y me sigue encantando con todo y mis problemas. En fin, espero que disfruten._


	4. Las mentiras que no fueron contadas

**No poseo nada The Walking Dead**

Las mentiras que no fueron contadas

La cabeza de su padre, las balas, el humo pero no Judith y Beth la iba a buscar por todo el infierno de lo que una vez llamó hogar, pero entonces apareció Daryl diciendo que debían irse. Ella casi se golpeó la cabeza con la pistola: había abandonado a Maggie por Judith con los otros niños pero ahora abandonaba a Judith por Daryl.

Pero era Daryl Dixon, el hombre que podía rastrear a cualquiera y sin duda la ayudaría a encontrar a su familia; se había equivocado. Era la piedra sobreviviente más impresionante que jamás había conocido, la había mantenido con vida simplemente, no pensaba en la familia, no tenía esperanza ni siquiera se daba cuenta que ella existía.

Beth tenía tantas ganas de patear su trasero, ella siempre había notado su presencia pero al parecer no era lo mismo para él. Solo corrían, se refugiaban en el bosque o en cajuelas de autos y comían serpiente; nada de eso le hubiese importado si pese a todo él la ayudaba a encontrar a su familia pero no, se quedaba callado mirando el fuego.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía verlo? Era imposible que todos murieran, Maggie era fuerte así ella esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que seguía con vida y que tal Carl con Rick, los dos eran los mejores pistoleros que había visto y por Dios, estaba Michonne, ¡Michonne, la mujer que había llegado a la cárcel con una herida de bala y formula de bebe!

Y por mucho que Beth quisiera buscar pistas del paradero de sus seres queridos no poseía las habilidades, era inútil, lo sabía; por eso su frustración crecía un poco más cada día. Se asfixiaba, se moría lentamente y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Sin más le vino a la cabeza que debía beber, si se estaba muriendo podía hacer una lista de todas las cosas que alguien debe haber experimentado antes de morir. La primera en la lista era el sexo pero ya había recibido sexo oral de parte de Zach (aunque no había vuelto a pasar ni ella le había ayudado en nada por el tiempo y su propia incapacidad de ir más allá) así que podía descartarlo.

Lo siguiente era el alcohol, nunca había bebido y eso era algo todo el mundo hacía, perderse en un poco en el licor le pareció la mejor idea, una forma de sentir algo, de vivir. En empeño en la patética busqueda de licor junto a Daryl quien como su guardián la siguió pero permaneció indiferente a ella.

Con la llegada del licor de melocotón ella había tenido su ruptura, ella no lloraba más por personas que desaparecerían pero era su padre en quien estaba pensando. La cuchilla de la espada y la cabeza lejos del cuerpo sin que Beth hubiera podido hacer nada, ni siquiera suplicar por la vida de su padre.

Y con la llegada del licor de melocotón también había aparecido el cambió en Daryl, su intención de ayudarla a encontrar su primer trago, ella con el juego con licor casero y la pelea con el único hombre que tenía a su alrededor.

El calor del alcohol soltó sus lenguas, para decirse sus frustraciones, para lastimarse y sobre todo para sincerarse, Daryl con la culpa a cuestas de la caída de la prisión; ella con sus patéticas mentiras mentales, en las que se decía que todos vivirían felices por años en la cárcel, con más niños aparte de Judith.

Ella se había engañado, era tan estúpida por no querer aprender a sobrevivir mejor, por creerse todas sus fantasías aún si no las pronunció en voz alta; a pesar de que la verdad le susurraba cada noche mientras le agradecía a Dios por un día más. Beth era una niña, un individuo insignificante que había tenido la fortuna de estar con Daryl porque la había mantenido con vida.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche junto con el licor en las venas le confesó a Daryl sus ingenuos pensamientos y sus absurdos anhelos. Le dijo al hombre de la ballesta como veía el mundo ya sin sueños, dolorosamente real mezclado con la trágica resignación de su destino. Ella moriría con la confianza de que Daryl seguiría con vida.

Una carga terrible si lo pensaba bien, una que era evidente que Daryl no quería pero ella se permitió ser egoísta y pedirle que no la olvidara porque no quería ser solo un punto más en el mundo, un cadáver andante como el resto de los que intentaban comerlos.

Se sabía pequeña e insignificante, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder cambiar y sonrió, ella ya era diferente, había superado un intento de suicidio, se había hecho madre de una pequeña bebe…no era suficiente, necesitaba cambiar mucho más.

Ella había visto a Daryl vulnerable y frágil, lo había escuchado desde el fondo de su alma sobre su vida hueca sobre la soledad que sentía e inclusive lo había tocado en el calor de la piel para consolar sus penas.

Siempre lo había visto a la distancia, admiraba al hombre y lo respetaba por todas las cosas buenas que hacía por todos ellos, Beth reconocía el valor del cazador pero Beth se descubrió deseando ser como Daryl, una pizca de la fortaleza que tenía, un fragmento de su corazón noble y por lo menos un esbozo de lo que era este hombre como sobreviviente. Ella lo estaba anhelando a él como individuo ya no como un miembro indispensable del grupo.

Entonces sugirió quemar su refugio, el mundo de los defectos, las debilidades y los fantasmas que atormentaban a cada uno, la rubia propuso sanar sus heridas por medio del fuego y le insinúo crear el tipo de personas que querían ser, reconstruir su esperanza encima de las cenizas de sus errores.

Daryl no se había negado, el entregó un fajo de billetes con fuego, las llamas acabaron con la cabaña que se quedaría con sus secretos y los dos siguieron adelante. Beth oía los susurros en su cabeza de nuevo pero esta vez puso atención a ellos pues ya no tenía miedo.

"Vamos Beth, no te rindas, no tienes nada que perder porque ya lo perdiste todo" le decían. Su pecho latía con mucha fuerza por la esperanza renovada, ella no se iba a detener aún si eso significaba tomar de la mano a Daryl y tirar de él para que la siguiera.


	5. La ruleta que cae en el mismo sitio

**No poseo nada en The Walking Dead**

Las flamas se comieron sus propios miedos, había aceptado ponerse en peligro durante la noche por petición de la rubia. Era el pago por el consuelo de la joven mujer, la forma en que lo había obligado a hablar y toda la calidez que había vertido en él. Era la primera vez que había llorado y había alguien con él, que le había abrazado.

Desde ese momento Daryl comenzó a comprender a Beth y cosas como que cantara todo el tiempo le parecían tan características de ella, siempre le había gustado su voz pero le parecía absurdo que tarareara todo el momento porque le parecía una debilidad y la debilidad era algo que su padre o Merle escupían con desprecio.

Pero en Beth eso era su fortaleza, ella cantaba porque quería vivir, porque estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo sin renunciar a la felicidad, a los pequeños placeres. Se había equivocado con respecto a ella, siempre pensó que cuando la mierda la golpeara ella no reaccionaría más, sin embargo había recibido un daño irreparable pero ahí estaba: dispuesta a aprender a sobrevivir.

Cualquiera diría que Beth no valía la pena y él patearía a todo al que pensara así pues ¿Dónde estaba Merle? El hombre fuerte y autosuficiente o el gobernador con su gran tanque. No tenía grandes capacidades de sobrevivencia pero podía florecer en el lugar donde estuviera, eso era algo que admiraba y respetaba de ella.

Algo que en igual medida envidiaba secretamente, esa calidez que ella no podía ocultar aún en un maldito apocalipsis zombi; por eso fue una sorpresa descubrirse aprendiendo del mundo a su lado, en la cárcel tenía la lealtad familiar, la amistad. En este bosque junto a Beth tenía la esperanza y esa capacidad de crear.

A cambio la protegía de todos los peligros, le enseñaba a rastrear, a usar la ballesta y en resumidas cuentas en una patea traseros en ley. No le parecía un trato muy justo pero era cuanto podía ofrecerle.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si no podía darle algo más, ella ponía mucho empeño en lo que hacía y no de un modo interesado, Beth lo hacía porque podía, lo que de algún modo lo asustaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

En ocasiones le extrañaba esas cosquillas en su estómago, que se habían incrementado con la cercanía de Beth: cuando lo tomaba de la mano o le miraba con su media sonrisa, no podía explicarlas como tampoco las veces que su mente se quedaba en blanco frente al actuar de la joven. Porque Beth era tan… dulce y ella había dicho correctamente que no le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces.

Pero sus hábitos estaban cambiando, la prueba estaba en que comía mermeladas o jalea de maní. Antes Merle era su mundo pero pronto Rick, Carol, Judith y los otros se habían convertido en parte de este, todos con el tiempo habían erosionado su alma. Se preguntó si debía buscarlos, probablemente era lo mejor pero estaba tan cansado de correr, de buscar…de ser Daryl.

Prefería tomar un respiro, un poco de tranquilidad antes de embarcarse en la lucha continúa y con Beth a su lado los problemas de ser Daryl también habían sido adormecidos. Entonces una noche ella había decidido dar las gracias antes de marcharse pero él sugirió lo contrario después de todo "Había personas buenas en el mundo" se había dicho.

Y un descubrimiento lo atrapó, podía asegurar sobre la bondad porque estaba con Beth, porque la había visto y la conocía. Porque no podía evitar sonreír cuando la escuchaba hablar, era vergonzoso. Quizá lo más bochornoso que debía reconocer, pero ella lo miró con esa curiosidad inocente y simplemente no podía mandarla al demonio.

Pese a eso su boca se quedó pegada, ¡maldita sea!, sus ojos revelaron toda su vulnerabilidad o eso esperaba, que lo tenía a su lado sin importar nada y que daría su vida para que ella estuviera a salvo. Estaba expuesto a los iris azules para que lo juzgaran, para que decidieran que era apto de permanecer a su lado mientras su cabeza gritaba "Sí, soy yo, la persona que intentó pisotearte para acabar con tus sueños porque los míos se habían desvanecido. La persona que te lastimó, que usó tus pecados más bajos para herirte, ven y decide lo que quieras de mí porque me he rendido a ti".

La sonrisa de Beth fue remplazada por una cara que no podía definir y él tenía miedo de que se burlara como Merle lo había hecho tantas veces pero se recordó que era Beth, ella no funcionaba así, entonces su "oh" había escapado de sus labios y antes de poder entender algo ladrido del perro seguido del ataque de los caminantes en el interior.

Lo último que supo era que Beth estaba en un carro con una cruz blanca y Daryl corría detrás del auto llamándola, con la patética idea de encontrarla, de no quedarse. Una vez más había perdido a la única persona que le quedaba. Su cabeza se llenaba con la risa de Merle y los insultos de su padre, se sentó en el suelo cansado física y mentalmente porque por un periodo muy corto de tiempo, se permitió sentir alegría.

Se le había olvidado que era un Dixon y los Dixon no tenían derecho a ese tipo de lujos, era la misma mierda de siempre solo que potenciada porque ya no tenía a nadie ni nada. Se sentía devastado y por un momento se arrepintió de conocer a Beth Greene pero al momento cambió de opinión, de todo lo que había vivido era de las pocas cosas que valdría la pena.

Sobre todo con un grupo de matones a su espalda, Daryl la había jodido bien, había fallado en su trabajo de cuidar de Beth así que no era tan mala idea unirse a estos matones, finalmente ellos le darían el castigo apropiado por equivocarse de nuevo y al mismo tiempo le daban un poco más de tiempo para pensar en una manera de reparar su error, que esperaba fuera reparado porque si no….


	6. La cruz que porta en el cuello

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead, esta historia es mía**

La cruz que porta en el cuello

La madera del granero chirrió cuando Shane abrió la puerta, los disparos no se habían hecho esperar y Beth vio como sus familiares eran heridos. Del granero salieron su padre y el hombre del parche, ella había corrido pero Jimmy la detuvo en sus brazos, de nuevo la cabeza de su padre había sido rebanada. De pronto salió la niña que todos estaban buscando, Carol corrió como ella pero Daryl la abrazó como Jimmy lo había hecho.

—Yo lo había visto, a ti— pronunció lentamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, el sol le impedía ver correctamente así que se pasó los dedos por los parpados, no había lágrimas por su sueño, tal vez tenía cierta cantidad de lágrimas a lo largo de la vida y ella ya había derramado casi todas.

Sus vista pudo enfocarse y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación estrecha con pisos de madera, las paredes blancas, una mesa con un vaso de vidrio y una biblia; en la parte superior de la mesa colgaba una cruz. No era la funeraria, entonces sintió la palpitación en la cabeza y recordó el golpe en la cabeza mientras huía de una ola de caminantes. Tan preocupada por Daryl que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona.

Se levantó de la cama, cojeando por el tobillo lastimado, la puerta permanecía cerrada y la pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la cama era demasiado estrecha para que pudiera pasar a través de ella. La cama con mantas viejas pero todo tan limpio como en la funeraria. Se preguntó si esta persona era la misma que vivió en la casa funebre.

"Podemos hacer que funcione" recordó decir a Daryl seguido de sus intensas miradas que trataban de decirle algo desde lo más profundo de su alma, él había cambiado de opinión por ella y eso era tan grato a sus oídos. Ahora la veía como su igual, ella había luchado tanto para que se diera cuenta que existía: que no tenía que enfrentar todo solo.

Sentada en la cama soltó una pequeña sonrisa pues con torpeza y miedo él había abierto su corazón, Beth en ese momento sintió algo en su corazón: una calidez que se extendía en su pecho, que la relajaba por eso solo soltó un "oh". Esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una mejor respuesta.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y vio a un hombre con rasgos africanos, su traje negro y su línea blanca en cuello, vestía como un padre pero ella mantuvo sus reservas, puede verse como un sacerdote pero no serlo en absoluto; la rubia se puso en alerta y le confirió un aire salvaje. El desconocido llevaba una barra de granola en la mano y un jugó de caja.

Los colocó en la mesa a unos pasos de él, le miro como si fuera una animal salvaje y ella no le da nada, ni miedo, ni ira. Parecía de mármol, con los ojos azules atentos a cada movimiento.

—No voy a lastimarte, puedes comer— le dijo el padre con tono suave para no asustarla.

Ella quería a Maggie a su lado en este momento o a Daryl, no sabía cómo debe actuar —Me golpeaste la cabeza—.

—La forma en que te movías me hizo creer que eras un andador y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho, lo siento por eso— se disculpó el hombre.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que era una persona? —de nuevo Beth estaba haciendo tiempo.

—Daryl, dijiste Daryl antes de perder la conciencia— respondió con mucha calma.

La chica no podía fingir más, de pie caminó hasta la mesa y con precaución tomó la barra, parecía sufrir un dilema interior y el padre solo pudo suponer que estaba despidiéndose de sus muertos, al último de ellos por lo menos.

—Me voy, tengo que regresar a esa funeraria— exclamó con firmeza.

El padre sintió un poco de remordimiento, el escuchó los gritos de ese hombre y vio la desesperación en sus pasos resistiéndose a dejarla junto a él, quería detenerse en ese momento y subirlo al auto pero era imposible que un hombre saliera ileso de ese mar de caminantes. Él iba a cuidar a la niña en su nombre.

—No puedes volver, estas lastimada de un pie y la persona con la que estabas probablemente ya está muerta pequeña— trató de razonar el padre con ella.

Y Beth sabe que puede ser un truco, una manera de retenerla sin tener que aplicar la fuerza pero le da igual, va a mostrar las cartas de este desconocido. Ver si es una buena persona o prepararse para lo que sea que venga.

—No me importa, a pesar de que la posibilidad de que este con vida sea remota yo debo volver a su lado porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se apoyan hasta el final — sus palabras resonaron en la habitación como un eco.

Ella tuvo un dolor en el pecho al pensar en la remota posibilidad —De cualquier forma tengo que regresar… si él se ha ido tengo que evitar que se mueva… —.

El padre negó con la cabeza —Comprendo tu sentimiento pero no puedo dejar que te expongas por un cadáver cuando tú tienes la vida—.

Por una vez Beth sonríe —Usted no lo comprende, él es Daryl Dixon el hombre más duró existido nunca, el último hombre pie en este mundo. No estoy hablando de un cuerpo sin vida sino de un corazón palpitante—.

El padre volvió a negar con la cabeza, ella no tenía oportunidad afuera así que prefirió cambiar la conversación —Soy Gabriel y cómo puedes ver soy sacerdote—.

Beth bajo la vista con tristeza porque sabe lo que intentaba este hombre —Lo siento, no importa cuánto se esfuerce porque solo la muerte me va a detener—.

_Hola, he aquí un nuevo capitulo, por cierto recomiendo un one shot llamado levanta la cabeza, es desde la perspectiva de Carol pero es realmente divertido. Lo siento me gusta más Beth y Daryl._


	7. La familia que le fue obsequiada

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Irónico, era la palabra más adecuada por la forma en que se reunió con casi todos, en una caja metálica del tren, después de ver a su mejor amigo arrancar la garganta del hombre que le recordó a su pasado cada segundo que estuvo a su lado.

Y no había abrazos, lágrimas ni risas (que de todo era lo mejor) porque estaban atrapados en terminus a merced de un grupo que no parecía tener la mejor de las intenciones. Eso era una ironía pero lejos de la ironía lo que le hacía enojar era que la única persona que había pensado en ellos con vida era la única que no estaba ahí: Beth.

Era lo mejor considerando la muerte inminente de todos los presentes, pero ella lo había obligado a buscar pistas para encontrarlos porque confiaba en que seguirían con vida. Él le había dicho que no vería nunca más a Maggie porque estaba muerta y Beth había resistido asegurando que no sabía nada de ellos. Inclusive suspiraba porque Judith estuviera viva.

Por eso cuando escuchó la sorpresa en la voz de Maggie cuando dijo que había estado con Beth casi estalló, pateó el vagón del tren con frustración, ni siquiera su hermana esperaba que estuviera viva. Él había perdido a Merle sabiendo que no tenía una mano pero aún conservaba una esperanza de volverlo ver donde quiera que estuviera hasta que no encontrara su cadáver.

Pero Daryl no era tan distinto, quería que estuviera muerta porque prefería eso que saber que estaba sufriendo a manos de quien sabe quién. Él era la peor escoria por dejarla así…

—Daryl— murmuró Maggie a su espalda porque se había ido a la esquina del vagón.

Si quería pelea se la daría, se dio la vuelta para ver su rostro sucio con la poca luz que tenían y sus ojos mostraban el dolor y la angustia, tan similares a los de su hermana menor que evito mirarle la cara un poco más. Ella se sentó cerca de él.

—Yo quería que estuviera muerta— le dijo al hombre.

Daryl se quedó en silencio ahogando su sorpresa —Porque yo no estaba con ella para protegerla, ella no está preparada para este mundo así que yo solo quería que se hubiera ido con el resto de mi familia—. Se justificó Maggie.

—Pero ella no está muerta, tenemos que salir y encontrarla— le dijo él con determinación.

Maggie rio de un modo histérico, todos voltearon su cabeza a ellos dos y Daryl tosió un poco para aliviar la tensión pero ella siguió riendo, luego que se calmó solo dijo —No gracias—.

Volvió con su esposo y Daryl no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, cuando Carol había perdido a Sofía también se había rendido, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el resultado o el de Merle, no podía repetirse con Beth .

Estaban jodidos, todos. No se había dado cuenta que el grupo había perdido la esperanza hasta escuchar a Maggie, realmente necesitaban a Beth para recordar cómo vivir. No podían perder más tiempo así que se acercó a Rick para pensar en un plan.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y tres hombres con armas aparecieron, observaron con atención hasta posar sus ojos en Glenn e indicaron que fuera con ellos. Maggie se aferró a su espalda y su esposo le susurró palabras dulces para que lo dejara salir.

El trio los miró con fastidio —Bien, ella también puede venir, no le vamos a hacer nada—.

Pese a las objeciones del resto los esposos salieron del vagón con miedo en los ojos y dieron un vistazo al contenedor por última vez. El tiempo que permanecieron ausentes nadie habló a la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir, Daryl no sabía cuánto tiempo esperaron su regreso pero fueron horas sin duda.

La puerta del vagón se abrió de nuevo pero solo entró Maggie con la mirada perdida, temblaba incontrolablemente y se desplomó en el suelo. Daryl vio como el resto se acercaba a ella en busca de noticias pero ella comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente.

Un hueco en su estómago se formó, nada bueno había pasado. Ella golpeó el suelo varias veces antes de que Abraham le sujetara para que no siguiera haciéndose daño así que ella gritó para la gente en el exterior — ¡Los voy a matar a cada uno de ustedes! Tú Gareth ¿Me oyes? —.

Daryl se mordió el pulgar, no quería escuchar lo que Maggie tuviera que decir, la mujer se alejó de Abraham y parecía un animal rabioso, todavía lloraba, su respiración subía y bajaba con violencia. Los demás estaban parados, sin saber qué hacer. Por lo mismo Daryl decidió no retrasar las cosas, dolor era dolor, antes o después.

— ¿Qué paso? — pidió a Maggie.

Ella hizo una mueca salvaje directo a él — ¿Para eso la quieres con vida? ¿Para tener que enfrentarse al Gobernador, a estos hombres o cualquier otro? —.

Su silencio dio a Maggie la pauta para continuar —Ellos se llevaron a Glenn, tenían paralizantes y se lo aplicaron en una pendeja ceremonial ritual. Lo cortaron en partes y prendieron una vela por cada extremidad de su cuerpo y se lo comieron, frente a mis ojos…—

La mujer se frotó sus brazos perdida en ese momento, parecía loca y las lágrimas que brotaron no paraban — ¡Él seguía con vida cuando hicieron esto! Lo destazaron vivo porque tenían miedo de regresar como uno de los caminantes—.

Los demás ahogaron un grito, Carl se llevó las manos a la boca con asco y Maggie sollozó con fuerza —Cortados en pedazos, mi padre y Glenn…por favor Beth muérete para que estemos juntos pronto—.

Nadie sabía qué hacer y ella gritó desgarradoramente, Daryl apretaba sus puños hasta sangrar por la impotencia, quería su ballesta en ese momento para meterle una flecha a Gareth en el ano.

Maggie cayó de rodillas y volvió a golpear el vagón, esta vez nadie la detuvo y la sangre comenzó a correr por sus puños. Daryl se sacó el pañuelo de la bolsa trasera del pantalón y lo ofreció frente a las manos lastimadas de la mujer que era un desastre, ella lo cogió sin decir nada.

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo y tomo en cuenta todos y cada uno ellos_


	8. Corazon de oro

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead y cualquier parecido con la realidad ...es solo parecido jaja  
**

Beth estaba golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y gritaba —Déjame salir, voy hacer tanto ruido que atraeré a los caminantes que dejé en la funeraria—.

—Por última vez, no, tienes que recuperarte si quieres intentar buscar a tu amigo—le gritó del otro lado de la puerta el padre y se escuchó el ladrar de un perro.

Entonces Beth comenzó a gritar y la puerta se abrió, Gabriel apareció en el umbral con la cara llena de fastidió — ¡Bien! — gritó.

Un perro blanco con el pelaje maltratado estaba al lado del hombre, Beth se disculpó varias veces por su comportamiento y camino fuera del pequeño cuarto en el que había estado por varias horas. Su pie aún le dolía pero era lo suficiente fuerte para sostenerla, al salir caminó por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a una iglesia no muy grande.

Bancos de madera se alineaban en paralelo, las ventanas en la parte alta de la entrada le permitían al sol proyectar su luz, Beth pasó por los bancos al exterior, su corazón latía muy fuerte de la emoción. Tenía miedo de estar sola y sobrevivir por su cuenta con nada más que un cuchillo pero es lo que el padre le había ofrecido para que se sintiera frágil y no quisiera irse. La rubia había aceptado el convenio así que no iba a mendigar por más.

—Por favor Beth— suplicó el hombre mientras ella llegaba al exterior.

—Él es mi amigo, encontrar un verdadero amigo antes de los caminantes era difícil y este es un evento único, no puedo decepcionarlo— le contestó ella con cierta tristeza, le dolía un poco abandonar la comodidad de esta parroquia pero había otras prioridades.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo porque es tu amigo? Yo no he visto tal lealtad en una mujer y un hombre—su tono daba a entender que ella tenía algo más.

Beth suspiró un poco al tiempo que abría la puerta —Es un tanto ofensivo, tu eres sacerdote y no confías en la pureza de los sentimientos. Daryl es mi amigo, puedes pensar que no tenemos cosas en común o que yo estoy enamorada de él…yo no voy a justificar eso porque sería manchar nuestra amistad y la memoria de mis seres amados—.

Gabriel hizo una mueca y sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo —Perdona, te llevare— dijo secamente.

El rostro de Beth se iluminó, ella llegaría más rápido, en su mente agradeció a Dios las bendiciones que le había dado porque ese extraño que conoció no quería lastimarla. Los dos subieron al auto con el signo de la cruz en la espalda.

— ¿A qué te referías con la memoria de tus seres queridos? — cuestionó Gabriel mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Si quería dar una respuesta coherente debía explicarle sobre la prisión, sobre su padre y la desaparición de Maggie, decirle que había escapado con Daryl y que dejara de suponer que se había enamorado de él solo por todo lo que habían pasado juntos cuando todos los demás estaban en paradero desconocido. Era demasiado para ella en este momento así que se conformó con darle una mirada triste.

—Nada en especial— fue su respuesta.

El hombre comprendió su posición, él tenía sus propios dolores así que arrancó el auto en silencio. — ¿Crees que seguirá ahí si sigue vivo? —.

—No lo sé pero es la última pista que tengo de él así que tratare con lo que tengo— le contestó ella.

—Lo siento, por alejarte de tu… amigo— dijo con sincero pesar el sacerdote.

—No importa, lo importante es lo que tengo que hacer para hallarlo—contestó ella con sencillez, por mucho que hubiera querido no podía culparlo.

Gabriel sonrió con gusto —Eres como un milagro de Dios— le alabó por la humanidad tan arraigada en ella.

Beth contemplaba por la ventana: casas abandonadas con basura a su alrededor y pasto seco a la altura de las cercas descoloridas, no muy lejos comenzaban los llanos con hierba donde a la distancia se elevaban árboles con sus hojas amarillas o secas.

—No, solo soy una chica normal, mis padres me educaron bien. Ellos eran muy devotos a Dios— respondió lentamente porque la memoria de su padres la hacía sufrir.

En ese momento el sonido de una explosión se escuchó en el exterior y la llanta derecha dejó de funcionar correctamente por lo que tuvieron que detenerse; Gabriel bajó del auto y se dio cuenta que la llanta estaba ponchada.

—Necesitamos cambiarla— se rascó la cabeza con evidente molestia.

Beth también salió del vehículo para ayudarlo y una flecha se estrelló cerca del cristal del auto, ella se movió confundida por el ataque sin saber de dónde provenía hasta que vio que del otro lado de la carretera salieron tres hombres de entre los pastos secos, se habían mantenido ocultos hasta que se habían dado cuenta que no eran amenaza y los tres les apuntaron con sus armas.

_Bueno, estoy poniendo tres capitulos de golpe porque los fines de semana no subo nada, ni contesto nada pero quiero cumplir con el capitulo por día que hasta el momento sigo; gracias por leer e interesarse en mi escrito, entregando los capitulos es mi forma de pagarles. Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nat Marie por la atención y detalle que presta a la historia (has adivinado lo que ocurriría) y esa frescura al expresar sus opiniones. Gracias lectoras.  
_


	9. La chica normal de granja

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Uno de los hombres le apuntaba con su arco, era alto de cabello rizado con guantes roídos, sudadera y pantalón de mezclilla sucio. El otro vestía una chamarra de cuero y un pañuelo en la cabeza; tenía un piercing en la nariz y amenazó al dúo con su pistola. Por su parte, el tercero de cabello castaño largo tenía unas pobladas cejas, su arma era una escopeta, sus pantalones negros se veían tiesos por la suciedad.

— ¿Qué hacen tan solos? — cuestionó el hombre del arco con arrogancia.

—Nos dirigimos a nuestro grupo— se apresuró a decir el padre que comenzaba a sudar.

El trío se miró con escepticismo luego volvieron su atención a ellos —Claro, no hay problema, solo paguen la cuota por cruzar nuestro terreno y podrán marcharse—. Dijo el hombre del pañuelo en la cabeza.

Beth sentía su cuchillo en la punta de su bota, oculto en sus calentadores de pies, sabía que antes de que pudiera tocarlo esos hombres le habrían disparado así que tenía que pensar en algo para ganar tiempo. Para su sorpresa el padre habló de nuevo —No tenemos nada, lo juro—.

—Nada ¿Eh? — dijo el hombre del arco, guardo su flecha en el carcaj, y colgó su arco en el hombro luego avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos, los revisó con los ojos de arriba abajo y de modo abrupto empujó con una mano a Beth a la carrosa del auto.

— ¿Qué me dices de esta pequeña cosa? — se mofó de Gabriel.

La rubia sintió el golpe de su espalda contra el metal pero no se intimido, Gabriel no se movió ni un segundo sin embargo habló —El auto, puedes llevarte el auto tiene la llanta ponchada pero todo el tanque lleno—.

—Gracias pero ya tenemos uno— se acercó más a Beth.

El corazón de la rubia latía con mucha fuerza, cuando el hombre paso sus manos entre sus piernas ella sintió un temblor en su cuerpo y unas grandes ganas de llorar, el hombre sonrió con burla por su reacción. El resto del trío permaneció inmutable mientras Gabriel miró a otro lado.

— ¿Qué les parece esto? Una ronda con cada uno de nosotros rubia y tú con tu amigo pueden irse, es más, nosotros les ayudamos a cambiar la llanta—.

Beth quería escupirle en la cara y salir corriendo, sabía que eso no era posible del mismo modo en que conocía que quisiera o no, ellos tomarían lo que quisieran. Tenía que ser inteligente y sobrevivir a pesar de que lo que hiciera fuera tan asqueroso.

—Bien pero en los árboles de allá— señalo unos árboles fuera de la carretera, su voz era apenas audible pese que ella había querido sonar seria.

El trío se rio de ella —Claro lindura, no es que me guste el público— le dijo el hombre del arco.

Sus amigos rieron más fuerte mientras el negaba con la cabeza divertido — ¿De dónde sacaste esta dulzura? —. Pidió el hombre al padre Gabriel pero este no fue capaz de contestar.

Sin más pidió el arma a su amigo del pañuelo, la tomó de la mano y casi la arrastró al lugar, Beth estaba petrificada y sus piernas apenas podían moverse, respiraban rápidamente. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía perder el coraje así que se limpió las dos lágrimas que resbalaron de su cara con la mano libre.

El hombre la empujó contra el árbol y Beth soltó un quejido por la fuerza, el hombre sonrió de modo perverso, comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y la joven cerró los ojos "esto pasara rápido, perdóname Dios" se dijo en la mente.

— ¿Puedo usar mi boca? — Tartamudeó —Para empezar—.

El hombre no podía estar más divertido, se bajó el resto de los pantalones y le apuntó con el arma por si intentaba algo; Beth se puso de rodillas, su boca estaba seca, el esfuerzo que le tomó abrirla jamás podría olvidarlo. Lo siguiente que supo es que quería vomitar, la sensación de la carne en su interior le revolvía el estómago.

El hombre soltó un silbido y ella se sintió tan humillada pero era lo que tenía que hacer: sus dientes se aferraron con fuerza a la piel, el sabor de la sangre atrapo su lengua. El hombre gritó por el sufrimiento y soltó el arma en la sorpresa. Beth no perdió el tiempo, sin moverse de su sitio tanteo el mango de su cuchillo y con un movimiento rápido se incorporó para cortar la garganta del sujeto.

El hombre se llevó las manos al cuello en un patético intentó de detener su hemorragia, la rubia escupió la piel y se limpió la boca con las mangas de su suéter sucio, la sensación de asco no se desvanecía y el horror a si misma le hicieron retroceder unos pasos.

Sin embargo los gemidos que provenían de entre los árboles le hicieron volver a la realidad, el hombre de las cejas pobladas corría a donde ella estaba así que se arriesgó a donde los caminantes salían en busca de comida. Clavó su cuchillo en uno de los cráneos para abrirse camino.

El estruendo de un disparo le hizo saber que la atacaban y un dolor insoportable en su hombro izquierdo apareció de pronto, los andadores parecían más ocupados con el sonido del arma que con la dramática salida de sangre de ella. Y Beth siguió esquivando a sus podridos atacantes.

Caminó varios metros antes de que su mano izquierda se entumeciera, algunos caminantes la seguían de cerca, uno de ellos forcejeo con la joven pero esta logró clavar su cuchillo en el cráneo, sin embargo el peso del cuerpo la hizo caer al suelo. Otro caminante intentó morderla en el suelo pero una vez más su cuchillo la salvó. Pronto ella no se podía mover y vio al resto de los caminantes acercándose; la pérdida de sangre le hizo ver borroso y cerró los ojos porque el cansancio se adueñó de las fuerzas que tenía.

_Buen fin de semana, diviertanse mucho_


	10. El reencuentro con la esperanza

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Disparos y gritos, la adrenalina de Daryl estaba a tope mientras usaba su pistola para matar a cuanta gente de Terminus se le cruzaba; como echaba de menos su ballesta en ese momento. No iba a recuperarla porque no tenía tanta gente ni fuerzas como para destruir Terminus hasta sus cimientos. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era escapar con el menor daño posible.

Se recargó en la pared cuando una ráfaga de balas le atacaron desde el techo; Rick se mantenía a su lado con su arma seguido de Carl. Atrás, ocultos en los vagones Michonne, Maggie y Bob cubrían sus espaldas.

Tara, Sasha y Tyreese ya habían conseguido llegar a una de las puertas pero no podían seguir la siguiente fase del plan si él y sus amigos no derribaban a los francotiradores. Los más inútiles eran Eugene, Abraham y Rosita que estaban ocultos, de acuerdo a sus palabras debían cuidar del hombre raro porque según conocía la causa de todo esto.

—Solo tenemos una oportunidad, voy a correr al otro lado para llamar su atención y ustedes disparan a esos hijos de puta— dijo Daryl a Rick y Carl.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, esos cabrones no sabían con quien se habían metido, contó hasta tres y salió de su escondite; una de las balas rozó su brazo pero consiguió llegar a unos contenedores de basura para protegerse. La quemadura de bala le ardía bastante así que solo soltó una serie de groserías.

Volteó a ver a Rick que levantó la mano en señal de aprobación y Daryl gritó al trío en las puertas, estos dispararon a las cerraduras hasta que la puerta cedió, los caminantes comenzaron a entrar mientras el resto se reunía.

Daryl vio a Rick dando instrucciones a Michonne y Bob, podía ver al líder de antaño así que no pudo evitar la sonrisa, sin duda iban a salir de aquí. Los disparos no se detenían e imagino que los andadores estaban haciendo su trabajo de acabar con la munición.

—Muy bien líder, tienes un punto— escuchó gritar a Gareth.

Si pudiera localizarlo y ponerle una bala en la cabeza todo estaría terminado pero solo podía guiarse por el sonido de su voz , en su lugar volteó a ver a Rick para alguna indicación, este le señalo las lámina metálicas que Eugene, Rosita y Abraham cargaban como si fuese un escudo.

—Pero te recomiendo que te rindas, líder, solo vas a llevar a la muerte a tu gente— volvió a gritar Gareth.

-Jodete pendejo-Grito Rick

Entonces Maggie, Carl y el trío se ocultó en las láminas, todos corrieron en dirección a las puertas, gracias a su protección lograron salir del lugar sin daño, tanto Daryl como Rick aprovecharon que la atención se centraba en el grupo para disparar a su enemigos mientras buscaban a Gareth.

Daryl salió de los contenedores, no había rastro de Gareth en ninguna parte, un auto se enfrentaba a la lluvia de balas y llegó hasta donde Rick estaba, este entró en su interior luego recogieron a Daryl; se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad hasta que salieron de Terminus y dejaron destrucción a su paso.

—Les deje un incendio en su cochera— dijo una alegre Michonne.

Dejaron el carro en el camino y corrieron con dirección a los bosques, Bob cojeaba un poco por lo que necesito la ayuda de Rick para moverse a la misma velocidad; no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un claro que de acuerdo a la instrucciones de Tyreese tenía una vereda apenas perceptible. Lo siguieron siempre cuidando su espalda en espera de la gente de Terminus aunque era muy poco probable que ellos aparecieran porque tenían sus propios problemas: caminantes, desorden e incendio.

Nadie hablaba, estaban muy cansados para ese esfuerzo extraordinario, en su lugar mantuvieron un ritmo constante hasta llegar a su destino que era una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada. Ya había oscurecido cuando pusieron sus pies en el porche y Daryl se sintió tan agotado de pronto, la presión se estaba esfumando lo que dejaba la acumulación de cansancio de los otros días.

Rick tocó la puerta —Somos presidiarios— dijo como clave.

La puerta se abrió y Daryl sintió que le golpeaban el estómago por la vista: ahí de pie estaba Carol, tenía ganas de correr a abrazarla porque estaba sana y salva pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso. En su lugar dio unos pasos al interior donde tomó asiento en el suelo, la mujer le dedicó una breve sonrisa que el correspondió.

Carol observó a Rick que seguía de pie en la entrada muy serio, Michonne entró en la cabaña con Bob y Sasha fue a ayudar a Bob. Daryl solo veía la tensión entre su hermano y su mejor amiga, estaba demasiado cansado para el drama pero si tenía que intervenir lo haría.

De la nada apareció Carl gritando como en sollozo y con una amplia sonrisa, cargaba en sus brazos a Judith que estaba dormida con unos pantalones rayados y un pequeño abrigo. A Daryl la garganta se le cerró, estaba tan feliz de ver a la pequeña con vida.

—Está viva, ¡Viva! — gritó Carl muy emocionado.

La pequeña lloró por la manera en que fue despertada pero a nadie le importó, todos sonreían al ver a Rick con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazar a sus hijos con fuerza, le quitó a Carl su hermana para envolverla en su brazos y llenarla de besos. Carol cerró la puerta con una sonrisa melancólica que solo Daryl vio porque los demás estaban hechizados con las sonrisas de Carl y Rick que no paraban de besar a la niña.

—Esta es la prueba de que nuestra familia no puede ser destruida, no importa cuánto se esfuercen— dijo Rick, los demás asintieron.

Su líder había vuelto, la mayoría de su familia estaba reunida y Daryl solo podía dormir con una alegría en su corazón.

_Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Trató de apegarme a la historia de la serie y los personajes. No sé hasta que punto puedo hacerlo y creo que no puedo llenar algunos espacios porque por ejemplo ahora no tengo idea de como van a salir del vagon pero espero que sigan disfrutando_


	11. Conversación pendiente

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Dormir por unas horas sin preocupaciones despertaba el dolor acumulado por semanas, su cuerpo estaba lastimado desde las puntas de los pies a las puntas de los dedos y quería quedarse dormido por días pero eso no iba a pasar. Necesitaban un refugio, comida, medicamentos y una ballesta.

Él había sido vendado con un trozo de tela encontrado por ahí, Tyreese tenía un costilla rota mientras Rosita una cortada profunda en la pierna, realmente necesitaban un lugar seguro para retomar fuerzas porque iban a regresar para cobrarse por la muerte de Glenn.

Daryl iba hasta el frente seguido muy de cerca por Carol quien no decía palabra, el hombre quería saber muchas cosas sobre lo que había pasado mientras permanecieron separados pero él nunca había sido de hurgar en la vida de otras personas. En la mañana que estaban en marcha le dio un apretón en el hombro a Carol y le dijo que se alegraba de verla con vida.

— ¿Estas bien? — le cuestionó Carol, la que siempre comenzaba las conversaciones de este tipo.

—Apaleado, Terminus no era el hotel que esperaba— se burló Daryl.

La mujer lo miró con preocupación, siguió su caminar en silencio hasta que por fin Daryl volvió a hablar, en un tono bajo.

—Yo planeaba buscarte, Rick me dijo… y planeábamos hablar con Tyreese. Yo iba a convencerlos de que volvieras pero la mierda del Gobernador nos dio en la cara— espetó, su mirada en el suelo como una disculpa.

La mujer no detuvo el paso pero constantemente lo miraba — ¿Y qué piensas de lo que hice? —.

Daryl levantó la vista de inmediato, el aire sopló unos minutos y le dio un escalofrío —Nada—.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa, una pequeña y siguió hablando —Si no quieres decirme está bien, yo hablé con Rick y Tyreese, ellos lo están tomando con calma y espero que tú también lo hagas—.

—Lo entiendo, entiendo que lo hicieras pero no estoy de acuerdo, yo hubiera encontrado otra forma— dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue todo lo que se discutió del tema y él tenía muy pocas energías para meterse en aguas turbias, ella le contó sobre su vida fuera de la prisión con pocos detalles en la muerte de las niñas pero pudo darse cuenta que ella sufría mucho por eso. Prefirió no ahondar en ello para que Carol no se atreviera a preguntarle sobre su estadía con Beth, aún le dolía su derrota.

Para el atardecer ya estaban en un pequeño poblado, con sus armas listas para lo que sea. Llegaron a una casa que sería la base para la noche y se dividieron en grupos para buscar el mayor número de alimentos. Carl, Judith y Maggie (después de su shock inicial aún no se recuperaba) se quedaron en la casa mientras el resto se movía por la zona.

De nuevo Carol se unió a Daryl en una búsqueda, ella parecía buscar algo en él, no había quitado su vista de este en todo el día a pesar de pasar tiempo con el resto del grupo. Sabía que ella era insistente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza pero no tenía el humor para tratar con ello.

En su lugar se dedicó a caminar por la calle, cuando veía una tienda se introducía en ella en busca de medicamentos o comida. La búsqueda no era tan infructuosa como esperaba puesto que tenía unas vendas, alcohol y unas latas de comida. Carol por su parte había recogido unas botellas de agua y una linterna.

Caminaron entre las calles un rato más luego se dirigieron a la casa, pues ya comenzaba a anochecer, los ojos de Carol seguían fijos en él y Daryl ya no podía soportarlo, se volteó para ver a Carol.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — le pidió saber con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

Carol negó con la cabeza pero Daryl ya estaba harto de su peculiar comportamiento así que volvió a preguntar, vio a un andador muy cerca vestido con una chamarra sucia y un pañuelo en la cabeza. No estaba tan cerca así que lo dejó seguir con su caminar.

—No lo sé— contestó Carol sacándolo de su observaciones.

—Haz cambiado ligeramente o probablemente soy yo quien lo ha hecho pero ya no puedo encontrarlo. Rick tiene más oscuridad, Carl también, Maggie… está en un lugar distinto. Tyreese es similar a nosotros pero tú… tienes fuego—.

Daryl no pudo evitar reír por su comentario, ahí estaban de nuevo sus bromas. Ella le sonrió un poco pero no parecía hacer un chiste, en su lugar siguió caminando y Daryl la siguió.

—Claro, me sentó bien el tiempo en terminus. Todo un parque recreativo para que tú vengas a soltar frases estúpidas— le dijo.

Carol esta vez rio y le miró como si fuera una travesura lo que iba a decir —Yo también te extrañe Pookie—.

Como la había echado en falta, Daryl extrañaba a esa mujer tanto por su forma de ser, por su fortaleza y ahora por sus habilidades de sobrevivencia; estaba conforme con la decisión de Rick.

—Daryl ¿Estás listo para hacer la guerra? — le espetó de pronto.

Eso también había estado en su cabeza, habían matado a Glenn en ese lugar, no podían dejar que un miembro de su familia muriera en vano. Ellos habían escapado y podían alejarse de Terminus hasta Washington como es el plan de Abraham pero era Glenn de quien hablaban; el coreano le había salvado el pellejo varias veces por no mencionar que si no fuera por el joven Rick todavía seguiría en ese tanque por lo menos como caminante.

No hace mucho tuvieron una pelea con un loco, tenían la posibilidad de retirarse en esta ocasión como su única ventaja, estaban débiles pero también sedientos de venganza que más que hacia este grupo en particular, era para todas las injusticias que habían enfrentado.

—Tenemos que recuperarnos antes de pensar en esas cosas—.

Carol se acercó a él, puso su mano en su hombro —Lo ves, es fuego—.

_Este capitulo es un poco más temprano por unas cuestiones, esta dedicado a Tania Ibarba, es lo único que puedo escribir al respecto porque la historia no va de ellos dos._


	12. Una cuestión de suerte

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead, cualquier parecido con la realidad...es solo parecido...**

Llevaban tres días en esa casa, ya habían barrido gran parte del lugar con la esperanza de reponerse pero apenas tenían lo suficiente para resistir en lo que los heridos mejoraban, con las pocas medicinas y alimentos tendrían que moverse pronto.

Ese día Daryl y Rick fueron en busca de más alimentos a las orillas de la ciudad, porque era su último día en ese lugar; las casas estaban vacías por lo que el esfuerzo no había valido la pena. El viento frío del invierno enredó los cabellos sucios de los hombres.

—Debemos conseguir un auto o tardaremos años en salir de aquí— dijo Rick con un bostezo.

De todos los miembros Daryl admiraba la resistencia de su hermano; él simplemente no se rendía con las fatigas que se le ponían enfrente y hacia lo que necesitaba para mantener a su familia a salvo incluyendo arrancar la garganta de brabucones.

Rick usó los binoculares que encontró en una de las casas para peinar la zona, no quería perder ningún posible recurso aunque estuvieran en la última casa del poblado, el siguiente paso era encontrar un auto con suficiente espacio para llevarlos a todos, tal vez un autobús o un auto de carga. También se tendría que hacer una búsqueda de gasolina y Daryl ya estaba pensando en los espacios donde podría estar este líquido cuando Rick comentó

—No hay más casas, solo un auto con una cruz a la distancia—.

El corazón le latió con rapidez, podía ser cualquier auto pero Daryl tuvo la esperanza de que fuera el mismo que había visto antes de perder a Beth. De inmediato comenzó a correr por la carretera en la dirección que Rick estaba mirando con los binoculares y pronto el punto que se veía en la distancia se convirtió en un auto: el mismo auto que se llevó a Beth.

Sabía que era imposible que la rubia estuviera en por qué parecía haber sido abandonado, sin embargo Daryl se acercó expectante, buscando alguna pista que le diera el paradero de la joven rubia.

—Parece que fue dejado de manera improvisada— habló Rick detrás de su espalda y recordó que estaba con el hombre.

Daryl también podía verlo: no estaba cerrado con llave, tenía una llanta ponchada. Pensó que tal vez una manada había atacado el lugar y sintió un hueco en el estómago, no debía entrar en pánico, olvidó cualquier pensamiento negativo y empezó a observar los signos, no había rastro de ninguna manada solo cuatro huellas de hombre, el lodo se marcaba más en tres pares de huellas.

—Solo tenemos que cambiar el neumático porque tiene el tanque lleno— le habló Rick desde el interior.

Daryl abrió la puerta e inició la revisión interna desde el lado del pasajero, Rick frente al volante le miraba extrañado pero el otro hombre lo ignoró, estaba frustrado porque no había una prueba sobre Beth.

—Puta madre, ¡puta madre!- gritó con furia —Este es el auto que se llevó a Beth, debe estar cerca—. Le explicó a Rick.

Salió del auto y caminó a la orilla de la carretera en dirección a la zona boscosa, fue ahí donde por fin pudo ver dos pares de huellas pequeñas, la hierba estaba pisada irregularmente seguido por otro par de huellas más grandes como de varón, Daryl siguió la pista cerca de unos árboles. Su corazón latió todavía más rápido y su respiración se acortó cuando vio sangre seca en uno de los árboles.

Lo que sea que pasó fue hace días, se preguntó si Beth estaba bien, no muy lejos estaban unos cadáveres acuchillados en la cabeza y las pequeñas huellas formaban el camino; Daryl no tardó en entender que la joven peleó contra los caminantes así que en su mente rogó porque nada le hubiera ocurrido. No muy lejos vio una pila de caminantes, con ayuda de Rick movió todos para ver si Beth estaba enterrada entre ellos pero solo había bastante sangre.

"¡Esta herida!" pensó Daryl con alarma, podía ser una herida de pelea o una mordida pero cualquiera que fuera el caso significaba que estaba en peligro, la impotencia de no saber lo llevó a pisotear la hierba amarilla.

Sus ojos se encontraron con Rick y este supo de inmediato que planeaba quedarse aquí en la búsqueda de la joven. La cara del exsheriff se contrajo en desaprobación —Daryl, debemos regresar primero a la casa para pedir más refuerzos—.

—Regresa mientras yo la busco, el rastro no es muy bueno pero puedo encontrarla— contestó serio, ya le había fallado una vez y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Rick negó con la cabeza y le obligó a ponerse de pie —No puedes estar solo ahora mismo—.

Daryl no tuvo tiempo de replicar, unos disparos hicieron volar astillas de los troncos, el dúo se tiró al suelo sin saber de qué dirección venía el ataque, los trozos de madera les caían en la cabeza hasta que sus enemigos cesaron de disparar.

—Arquero y líder ríndanse, Gareth quiere verlos— les informó una voz masculina.

_Quería agradecer a todas las personas que leen, a las que comentan y a quienes han demostrado tanta calidad humana. Cambiando de tema les recomiendo ver un video en You Tube llamado cosas para sobrevivir con Norman Reedus (esta subtitulado no hay problema) un amigo me lo mostró y es realmente interesante que el actor que interpreta a Daryl ...hubiera muerto ya en un apocalipsis zombi, en serio me partí de risa, es cierto, el habla de lo que necesita actualmente para sobrevivir pero solo los lentes de sol y la motocicleta funcionarian en el apocalipsis jaja. _

_Lo que yo necesito para sobrevivir ahora y en un apocalipsis, una cosa, seria un cuchillo aleman cortador de carne...son una belleza para poder preparar una verdadera carne y que con los zombis...creo que nunca quedarían atorados._


	13. Sin la oportunidad de elegir

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Sin la oportunidad de elegir

"Más atinados no pueden ser estos de Terminus" pensó con enojo Daryl; buscó el rostro de Rick para alguna indicación y este le señaló su oído luego grito —No vamos a volver allí—.

—No es que tengan mucha opción— les dijo un hombre de voz diferente.

Estos hombres eran tan ruidosos nada más de estar en pie, balanceando sus pies de un lado a otro y Daryl fácilmente alcanzó a detectar cuatro hombres cada uno con su propio ritmo. Le señalo a Rick con la mano la cantidad. Tenían las de perder por el número y solo estaban cubiertos por los árboles pero Rick cogió una roca y la lanzó al lado contrario como había visto hacer a Beth antes.

Los hombres se distrajeron por el sonido y ellos aprovecharon para disparar a alguno de sus atacantes, se escondieron en los troncos mientras otra ráfaga de balas pasaba a sus costados; lentamente se incorporaron e iniciaron su propio ataque esta vez apuntando a la cabeza de sus atacantes.

Tanto Daryl como Rick tenían una técnica de tiro superior a cualquiera de los hombres por lo que en cuestión de segundos hicieron caer a sus oponentes; fueron a asegurarse de que estaban muertos y luego tomaron sus armas. Pero el ruido atrajo a los caminantes por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de refugiarse en el auto con la cruz.

Esperaron hasta que pasara las docenas de andadores que buscaban la comida inútilmente, con el peligro lejos ambos se apresuraron a cambiar la refacción de la llanta, necesitaban ese auto con urgencia.

—En cuanto lleguemos nos iremos al pueblo más cercano, es la única opción que tenemos de momento— dijo Rick con cansancio.

Daryl le miró con desconcierto — ¿Y qué pasa con Beth? Que puede estar en una de las casas—

Rick sin quitar la vista de su trabajo explicó —Ella no está aquí, revisamos todas las casas, no había indicios de ella—.

Los dos quitaron la llanta y colocaron la otra, Daryl usaba toda su molestia para atornillar con la llave —Íbamos buscando comida, no personas. Ella debe estar por aquí, su herida parece demasiado seria para moverse. Ustedes pueden irse mientras yo la busco—

Rick se llevó una mano a la cabeza—No podemos separarnos, seremos más débiles sin contar que te expondrías en un riesgo innecesario—.

Daryl terminó de colocar la llanta y miró con frialdad al que llamaba hermano — ¿Entonces la vamos a abandonar? —.

En la cabeza de Daryl no concebía dejas atrás a nadie, por mucho o poco aporte que diera a la comunidad, además era Beth, él se sentía muy comprometido con ella, para devolverla a su hermana. Rick no era despiadado ni insensible, lo sabía, sin embargo sus palabras no le agradaron para nada.

—Como están las cosas ella está mejor sin nosotros a su lado, tenemos a unos caníbales detrás nuestro— se frotó el cuello por la tensión —Beth podría estar muerta—.

De escuchar eso los oídos de Daryl parecían haber sido lastimados pero siguió escuchando —Pero tienes una familia que sabes que está viva y depende de ti ¿Piensas abandonarlos? —.

Con desgano Daryl negó con la cabeza —No estoy diciendo que no vamos a buscar a Beth, carajo, yo iría contigo si esos caníbales no hubieran aparecido pero ahora mismo necesitamos un plan para poder actuar—.

Dichas esas palabras los dos subieron al auto y Rick condujo hasta la casa, donde el resto ya esperaba; sin perder tiempo prepararon todo para ir al siguiente pueblo. Se formaron en dos grupos porque no cabían en el auto, en el primero Rick se encargaba de encontrar el lugar para descansar y luego volvería por el resto. En el segundo Daryl estaba a cargo cuidando que otras personas de Terminus no los sorprendieran.

Para cuando tuvieron una nueva base de operaciones ya era de noche, la gente estaba tensa y Daryl no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía traicionado aunque no fuera así, se quedó apartado del resto tratando de pensar en una manera de encontrar a Beth con lo que tenía.

La cena se sirvió en silencio, más tarde Rick se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar que tenía algo que discutir con el grupo, los ojos quedaron fijos en el cansado líder.

—Es evidente que esos hombres no van a descansar hasta atraparnos de nuevo, sé que estamos cansados pero necesito decirles esto: tenemos que pelear contra ellos, vencerles y acabar con ellos si queremos tener una vida tranquila—.

Nadie dijo nada, de algún modo todos ya estaban preparados para ese hecho y coincidían con Rick, el Gobernador le había enseñado que debían terminar con las amenazas de modo definitivo; todos eran conscientes de que esto traería bajas, que no todos sobrevivirían pero era el riesgo a correr si querían seguir adelante.

—Yo hubiera preferido irme más lejos para recuperar fuerzas pero tengo que decirles que no será posible porque tenemos que encontrar a Beth—.

Maggie salió de su estupor y Daryl abrió los ojos por la sorpresa —Encontramos una prueba de que puede estar en los alrededores y si no queremos perder la pista necesitamos comenzar su búsqueda—.

— ¡Que! ¿Vamos a arriesgar la vida de Eugene por una niñata que por lo que me contaron no tiene madera de sobreviviente? Es simplemente ridículo— se quejó Abraham.

Pero antes de que alguien intentara decir una palabra Rick habló —Ella no es una niñata, ella es familia—.

_Hola, esta vez quiero recomendar un one shot llamado to love a Greene, esta en español a pesar del titulo; no me pregunten el autor porque los nombres no se me dan, me parece triste pero potente, advierto es sobre la muerte de un personaje de la serie, por si hay personas a las que eso no les gusta.  
_


	14. Damos todo por sentado

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Tal como Daryl pensó con la noticia de Beth, Maggie se había convertido en parte activa del grupo, esa mañana se levantó muy temprano para volver al otro poblado con él mientras el resto buscaba suministros en la localización actual.

Pero lo primero para el cazador era conseguir una ballesta, se sentía desprotegido y si necesitaban cazar para vivir unos días no iba a poder hacerlo. Del mismo modo necesitaba un transporte (y el esperaba que hubiera una moto por ahí) puesto que Rick prefería tener el auto por si necesitaban escapar de nuevo.

Maggie y Daryl salieron en cuanto el cielo se aclaró en busca de lo que necesitaban; los dos se movían en silencio y alertas; ninguno quería hablar salvo para lo necesario; pues muchos temas agradables no había en la tabla con Glen muerto y Beth desaparecida.

Daryl reconocía la fuerza de voluntad de Maggie, en esos momentos a pesar delas negativas impresiones que tenía de los últimos días ella se estaba esforzando. A veces en algunos gestos podía ver a Beth, siempre le pareció curioso que aunque físicamente Beth y Maggie eran totalmente diferentes tenían algo (una actitud o forma de hablar o cualquier otra cosa) que los identificaba como familia.

Los dos entraron en una tienda de caza, afortuna mente estaban en Georgia donde cada lugar por muy pequeño que fuera el pueblo tenían una tienda para la caza. Era solo una habitación pequeña con exhibidores rotos por el saqueo. Daryl hizo una mueca al ver que al igual que la tienda del otro pueblo todas las armas habían sido tomadas, las ballestas no habían sido la excepción y Daryl maldijo en lo bajo: las ballestas eran como el collar de diamantes del apocalipsis zombi.

Maggie pasó atrás de los exhibidores y levantó cajas de madera vacías en busca de lo que pudiera ser útil. Daryl hizo lo mismo en el lado contrario de la tienda y encontró una caja con cuchillos junto con un empaque de ballesta, al abrir el interior se dio cuenta que había una ballesta desarmada pero no era problema para él: podía rearmarla con los ojos cerrados.

—Feliz navidad— habló para nadie en particular satisfecho de su descubrimiento.

Maggie se dio cuenta y le dedicó una leve sonrisa —Lo siguiente en la lista es el vehículo—.

Los dos salieron de la tienda y vieron una farmacia, Maggie le hizo señas para que entraran en ella, siempre eran necesarias las vendas y el alcohol como mínimo; Daryl asintió, llevaba el estuche y la caja de cuchillos bajo el brazo, en la otra su pistola, detestaba usar las balas innecesariamente pero en este momento era la arma más accesible; quizá si el transporte no era moto podía armar la ballesta.

El sol ya había salido por completo así que no tuvieron problemas de iluminación y pudieron ver que alguien se había ocultado atrás de los estantes. Maggie con su cuchillo preparado y Daryl apuntando su arma caminaron hacia el sujeto.

—Sal o te aseguro que te pongo una bala en la cabeza— amenazó Daryl.

La persona no se movió pero Daryl no se extrañó —Tienes tres para salir…uno…dos—.

Delante de un estante apareció un hombre con un traje de sacerdote, llevaba unas cajas con medicamentos en las manos y las levantó en señal de paz —Por favor, no me hagan daño, tengo una persona que cuidar, está herida y si no regreso morirá—.

Tanto Maggie como Daryl le miraron con desconfianza, una ropa religiosa no significaba nada, el hombre parecía muy asustado así que Daryl aprovechó eso para ordenarle —Toma todo lo que necesites y sal de aquí—

Gabriel les dio las gracias, cogió desinfectante, vendas y otra caja de pastillas, lo puso en una pequeña bolsa que sacó de sus bolsillos bajo la atenta mirada del dúo marchándose de la farmacia sin que le dieran un segundo vistazo.

En su lugar fueron a los estantes casi vacíos para tomar las dos vendas que quedaban, alcohol y toallitas desinfectantes. Maggie se limpió unas lágrimas sin decir nada y salieron de la tienda. La calle estaba tan vacía como al principio.

—Siento lo de Glenn— dijo Daryl, era la primera vez que le daba condolencias desde lo que había ocurrido.

La hermosa mujer respiro profundo, sus manos se tensaron y presionaron con fuerza lo que llevaba; se veía furiosa pero no habló en ese tono por el contrario era frío, calculador —Yo voy a vengar a Gleen, si Rick hubiera dicho que íbamos a huir indefinidamente yo me hubiera separado del grupo para matar a ese Gareth—.

Daryl podía ver la determinación en su actuar, entendía por lo que estaba pasando porque él había deseado la sangre del Gobernador pero también sabía que eso podía ser peligroso porque la convertía en alguien imprudente.

—Pero Rick no dijo eso, debemos esperar el momento indicado para devolverles el golpe, cuando tengamos más fuerza—.

Ella sonrío con alegría —Tienes razón, lo primero es encontrar a Beth, ella está con vida y quiero que se mantenga así y por si te lo preguntas: puedo esperar diez años si es necesario pero voy a tener la sangre de Gareth—.

—Vamos a buscar el vehículo que necesitamos para empezar la búsqueda— fue la respuesta de Daryl.

_Hola, comienza el fin de semana y otra vez presento tre cápitulos de golpe, no contesto ni me conecto a internet los fines de semana pero estos corresponden a lo que sería los cápitulos por día. Muchas gracias por ser lectores, por comentar y seguir lo que escribo. Muchas gracias a Tania, Nat y Ehki su atención hace que cada día mejore lo que hago porque soy novata y sus sugerencias me hacen reflexionar. Tambien aprovecho para patrocinar mi otro trabajo: el silencio entre el día y la noche, son solo 5 capitulos y trata una perspectiva distinta. Esta en su version en inglés y la española (pero creo que esta última es la que vale la pena, la traduccion no es mi fuerte). __Que disfruten su fin de semana._  



	15. El nombre es la clave

El nombre es la clave

El dúo se encontró con Rick y Bob en una de las calles mientras intentaban encontrar un auto que funcionara para ponerle la gasolina necesaria, ellos se aproximaron a Rick y Bob para indicarles que calles adelantes había una farmacia que podían usar.

Desde el incidente Daryl tiene una cuenta pendiente con Bob, como le explicó le daría un puñetazo que le partiera la boca por su egoísmo pero no había tenido el tiempo. Rick y Bob comentaron que en este pueblo había más cosas que el anterior además sugirieron que volvieran al refugio para tomar un poco más de suministros.

Daryl estaba a punto de negar la oferta cuando Bob señaló a sus espaldas —Hay alguien detrás de esos autos—.

La reacción del desconocido fue correr en dirección contrario de ellos y el cuarteto desató una persecución sobre el extraño que por sus ropas Daryl pudo reconocer como el sacerdote. No podían confiar en las personas y él se había asegurado de que el padre no estaba en los alrededores de la farmacia pero aquí estaba: escapando de ellos.

Daryl era el más rápido y se abalanzó sobre el hombre haciéndolo caer al pavimento, el otro hombre trató de escapar así que Daryl lo azotó contra el suelo y el sacerdote dejó escapar un quejido.

—Detente D.. Daryl— pidió el sacerdote.

El otro hombre se movió del sacerdote y este se puso en pie con el labio partido del golpe, escupió con molestia pero Daryl ignoró por completo — ¿Quién eres tú y porque sabes mi nombre? —.

El trío llegó junto a ellos entre jadeos, el sacerdote se limpió la boca con la mano —Me llamó Gabriel, al principio pensé que no eras tú el de la funeraria pero…—

Antes de terminar Daryl lo tenía de sus ropas acercándolo a su cara — ¿Dónde está Beth? —.

Rick y Bob alejaron a Daryl de Gabriel que continúo todavía alterado por la reacción del hombre —Eso trato de decirte, yo la encontré y la lleve a mi refugio. Ella me dijo que estaba con su amigo Daryl, yo pensé que te habían mordido, realmente me disculpo—.

—Me importan una mierda tus disculpas ¿Dónde está Beth? — le gritó con impaciencia.

—En una iglesia cerca de otro pueblo, yo he usado todos los recursos que tenía en ella y necesitaba…—

— ¡Es ella quien esta lastimada! — esta vez era Maggie quien interrumpió, su cara completamente asustada.

Gabriel asintió —Ella recibió un disparo, yo no quería dejarla sola pero ya no tengo suministros médicos y…—

Daryl iba a perder la cabeza, este padre Gabriel parecía un principiante con sus raquíticos suministros —Y tú solo tomas esas pastillas y dos vendas, eres un pendejo— le interrumpió por segunda vez el hombre.

Daryl sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago, Beth estaba herida por no estar con ella y su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa.

—Cambio de planes— intervino por primera vez Rick —Vamos en una carrera para todas las cosas médicas que se necesiten luego buscamos el auto para llegar más aprisa—.

—Yo tengo el mío puedo llevar…— se apresuró a decir Gabriel.

—Bien, Maggie y yo vamos a la farmacia ustedes tres al hospital y nos vemos aquí en 45 minutos— esta vez Rick fue quien interrumpió al padre, este dio un suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza.

Gabriel guio a Bob y Daryl al pequeño hospital que tenía pocas cosas, Daryl se mordió el dedo pulgar con nerviosismo porque no sabía que debe tomar — ¿Cómo está? — preguntó con voz baja.

El sacerdote negó con la cabeza —Tiene fiebre y creo que le quedara una fea cicatriz porque yo trate de sacar la bala—.

Bob le miró con sorpresa — ¿Todavía la tiene adentro? En ese caso una cicatriz es el menor de los problemas—. Sin más comenzó a ordenarles cosas que podían utilizar incluidos aparatos quirúrgicos.

Todos se reunieron en la calle y Gabriel los llevó hasta el su coche, se subieron en silencio, Daryl iba en la parte trasera con Maggie y Rick, quería preguntar cómo había recibido el disparo pero al mismo tiempo prefería mantener el desconocimiento porque temía a lo que ella se pudo haber enfrentado.

Sin embargo, sus conflictos fueron detenidos por Maggie quien quería saber todo lo que había ocurrido, su cara tenía la angustia marcada en cada gesto porque al igual que él pensaba lo peor. Gabriel pareció un poco triste antes de comenzar a narrar.

—Íbamos de regreso a la funeraria porque ella no se resignaba a quedarse si su amigo estaba ahí afuera— sonrió con ternura —Es una de las pocas criaturas de Dios que quedan. Tres hombres nos pusieron una trampa para ponchar la llanta del vehículo en el que íbamos, bajamos y ellos nos pidieron una cuota pero cuando les dije que no teníamos nada el jefe se llevó a Beth a la parte de lejana de los árboles para…—

El auto quedó en silencio, en completo shock por las implicaciones que Gabriel dejó en el aire. Daryl cerró en puños las manos hasta que quedaron en blanco. Rick se llevó las manos a la cara al recordar lo que casi le ocurre a su hijo y Maggie comenzó a llorar.

—Yo traté de ayudarla pero los otros dos hombres me tenían atrapado; luego escuchamos el grito del hombre y uno de sus amigos fue a ver qué pasaba y se escuchó el ruido de la escopeta. En ese momento yo aproveche para escapar. Los difuntos aparecieron de todas direcciones e hicieron el resto—.

Gabriel aumentó la velocidad de vehículo —Después fui a buscarla para por lo menos darle santa sepultura pero ella no estaba muerta y la traje al refugio; hice lo mejor que pude con lo que tenía que no parece ser suficiente—.

No hubo más plática, llegaron a la iglesia que estaba en la orilla del pueblo. Era una iglesia de diseño sencillo, trazos rectos, nada decorada y estaba pintada de blanco. Los cinco entraron con lo necesario para Beth, usaron el jardín para entrar directo a la casa parroquial donde un perro blanco recibió a Gabriel con un movimiento de cola feliz.

Ignoraron al animal de pelaje maltratado y casi hasta los huesos para correr hasta la habitación en la que Beth había despertado días atrás, Gabriel abrió la puerta y todos pudieron ver a la joven rubia temblando en la cama.

Daryl se quedó sin respiración al ver a Beth, tan pálida como un fantasma, sudando y gimiendo de dolor en la pequeña cama. Llevaba una blusa de tiras y tenía un vendaje en el hombro que estaba manchado con sangre. Bob pasó por delante de él e inició el chequeo, le pidió a Maggie el estetoscopio.

—Ella ha perdido mucha sangre, si queremos que sobreviva necesita una transfusión— dijo de inmediato.

—Yo no tengo el mismo tipo de sangre— se apresuró a aclarar Maggie con dolor —Pero Eugene sí, en una conversación lo dijo y lo recuerdo porque es el mismo tipo que Beth—.

—Estoy en ello— dijo Rick y salió de la habitación.

Bob junto la cejas con preocupación —Parece que su herida está infectada y necesitaremos hacer una pequeña operación, necesito que preparen todo para cuando llegue Eugene mientras yo voy a tratar de bajar su fiebre—.

Daryl y Maggie obedecieron cada una de las instrucciones de Bob, más tarde Rick regresó con Eugene y Abraham, el eterno guardián. Bob, Eugene y Maggie se encerraron en la habitación; su angustia se disparó porque la vio muy débil y se juró que si Beth sobrevivía protegería a Bob con su vida de cualquiera que intentara dañarlo.


	16. Aún en la distancia

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Ellos habían estado metidos por horas en esa habitación, Daryl no tenía reloj pero sabía que el hecho de que todos habían llegado a la iglesia era un claro indicador de que ya había pasado el tiempo. Maggie salió una vez que Carol llegó para que ayudar a Bob; se veía muy triste y Daryl pensó lo peor.

Gabriel trató de ser buen anfitrión entregándoles un poco de comida y ofreciendo la iglesia para que pudieran descansar un rato, solo Tara, Rosita, Sasha, Tyreese y Abraham empezaron a acomodar las cosas en el campamento, el resto permanecía cerca del cuarto donde Bob trabajaba.

Luego de un rato Bob salió con un rostro de alivio, se veía cansado pero satisfecho con los resultados —Hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible y parece que ella está reaccionando bien, vamos a vigilarla por lo menos los próximos dos días—.

A partir de ese momento las cosas comenzaron a estabilizarse, la iglesia resultó ser bastante segura así que se hicieron algunas carreras extra para recolectar lo que necesitaban; Daryl armó su ballesta y comenzó a cazar de nuevo. Quería ver a Beth pero sabía que por su salud no debía hacerlo así que se enfocó en ayudar al grupo.

Al tercer día Maggie les había dicho que ella había despertado por una media hora y todo el mundo quería verla, en especial Carl, Rick y Judith. Daryl se encargó de llevar un ciervo fuerte esa tarde a la iglesia, con la carne recuperarían parte de la masa muscular perdida en Terminus. No se le había olvidado que esos caníbales aún los perseguían.

El grupo parecía tan feliz con la carne y comenzaron a trabajar en ella mientras él se fue a tomar un baño. Normalmente no demoraría mucho en ducharse pero en esta ocasión tomó más de unos minutos y fue escrupuloso en su arreglo personal; se puso las ropas más limpias e inclusive desenredo su cabello. Limpio sus botas y se lavó los dientes. Podía parecer inusual su comportamiento pero quería ver a Beth y Bob había explicado que se debía evitar contaminar la habitación porque eso haría que volviera a enfermarse.

Una vez que se consideró lo suficientemente limpió caminó hasta la habitación, tocó para quien estuviera en guardia y Bob apareció detrás de la puerta. Con una gran sonrisa permitió a Daryl en el interior.

—He revisado su signos vitales y todo está en orden, su herida cicatriza bien pero como dijo Gabriel tendrá una cicatriz un tanto fea aunque considerando que pudo haber perdido todo el brazo es una ridícula idea— le dijo mientras Daryl permanecía en la entrada.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza —Tengo que ir a comer algo, les diré que te dejé de guardia y me alegra ver que sabes bañarte—. Se burló Bob tras salir.

Una vez sólo, Daryl se sentó en la silla al costado de su cama, podía ver el subir y bajar del pecho de Beth, su cabello estaba suelto y caía hermosamente hasta sus hombros cubriendo parte de su vendaje; el color ya había vuelto a su rostro. Ella se veía tan apacible que él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

El padre Gabriel le había explicado que ella lo llamaba amigo y que iba a buscarlo sin importarle nada, Daryl no tenía muchos amigos así que se sentía muy agradecido por el título que Beth le había entregado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan mal; ella confiaba tanto en él y Daryl le había fallado.

Primero la había tratado tan mal ignorándola casi por completo, luego la había perdido y ahora estaba a su lado pero no cerca, ella estaba en la tierra del reposo, lejana. Deseó tener algo para hacerla mejorar pronto. Él era un mal amigo, solo era un hijo de puta.

—Perdón Beth, por no cuidarte lo suficiente, creo que cuando estas a mi lado cosas malas te ocurren y si pudiera estaría en tu lugar. Yo no puedo prometerte que esto no va a volver a ocurrir pero te prometo que como tu amigo me quedaré a tu lado para apoyarte— dijo a la inconsciente Beth.

Sin pensar mucho en ello se acercó y colocó un beso en su frente pero al instante retrocedió: los labios le ardían, estaba avergonzado pero imaginó que esta sensación provenía de la culpa así que volvió a sentarse cuidando que estuviera tranquila.

Unos minutos después Carol entró por la puerta y le sonrió al verlo, ella había visto esa sensación de responsabilidad por todo lo que le había pasado. Beth se había ganado la amistad de Daryl como en su momento lo había hecho ella.

Se acercó con calma y le tocó el brazo con su mano, Daryl le vio a la cara con atención pero al ver que no necesitaba nada volvió su atención a Beth —Ella no te culpa por nada, nadie lo haría—.

—Ella dijo que yo era su amigo y un amigo no la deja a su suerte— exclamó con pesar.

Carol paso su mano por los cabellos de Daryl alborotándolos —La amistad no está basada en dolor, tú no debes cargar con culpa si quieres ser su amigo— le aclaró.

El solo bajó la cabeza en concentración, Carol sonrió un poco, a veces él podía tomar muy enserio todas las cuestiones y por ello podía hacer daño a él y otros involuntariamente, sin embargo era parte de lo que definía a Daryl y lo que le gustaba de él.

—A veces me pregunto cómo hacer para saber dónde está tu corazón— se le escapo.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? — se quejó Daryl con confusión.

Carol se sonrojó un poco, no planeaba decirlo en voz alta —Quiero decir que ¿Quién es la persona más importante para ti? —.

Daryl no sabía que contestar, no tenía la respuesta pero dijo — ¿Qué importa el corazón? Está en donde sea—.

Carol suspiró un poco triste —Precisamente—. Luego de eso le dijo que le daría cinco minutos más antes de sacarlo para que Beth descansara.

La mujer salió de la habitación y Daryl se quedó pensando en lo que dijo, él quería a todos en la prisión y no necesitaba a nadie en particular ¿Además porque siempre se debía querer a alguien más que el resto? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la palabra "especial" llegó a su mente.

Carol podía ser irritante sin proponérselo con sus constantes cuestionamientos de emociones y esas sensiblerías pero que tenía razón: había querido a Merle sobre otras personas, luego ella estaba en la lista.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la joven, se alarmó pensando que tenía dolor pero al parecer era solo su sueño, sonrió al pensar que ella lo llamó amigo y esas cosquillas singulares cursaron su cuerpo. Beth era la única persona que producía ese efecto. Se frotó las manos limpias y salió de la habitación.


	17. El club de los baddass

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Beth abrió los ojos y vio a Maggie sentada a su lado con los ojos llorosos y una amplia sonrisa, la joven había tenido alucinaciones durante los últimos días en los que cada miembro de su familia se presentaba así que decidió seguir con la fantasía.

—Hola Maggie, yo he intentado buscarte a ti y a todos, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para eso, lo siento que no pude encontrarlos— lo dijo con lentitud, sentía mucha pereza.

Un fuerte dolor en su hombro comenzó a expandirse, le dolía el cuerpo así que cuestionó las alucinaciones porque ninguna la había lastimado. En su lugar intentó sentarse pero Maggie por primera vez le habló y le pidió que no se moviera; los ojos de Beth se agrandaron con la voz.

— ¿Realmente eres Maggie? —sonaba muy tonto en voz alta pero Maggie omitió el hecho y asintió con la cabeza, las manos de Beth fueron al brazo de su hermana para presionarlo con fuerza.

La piel caliente le demostró que era real en esa habitación, sus lágrimas no pudieron contenerse y agradeció a Dios por el hermoso obsequio. Pero todo la golpeó con fuerza, la manera en que perdió a Daryl, la forma en que fue con Gabriel a buscarlo y los hombres; la forma en que la sangre y la piel se mezclaron en su boca junto con la preocupación por el padre. Ella no quería ponerlo en ese predicamento.

—Maggie los demás…— pero no terminó la frase porque movió sus brazos al pecho de su hermana y un desgarro en el interior de su cuerpo la obligó a detenerse. No quiso asustar a Maggie pero no pudo reprimir su gemido.

—Colmate Beth, todos están bien, ellos están aquí y quieren verte. Todos hasta el padre Gabriel y Daryl…—le dijo Maggie pero vio la sangre que salía de su venda.

La joven rubia trató de no llorar y mantener la calma pero entre el shock de lo que Maggie dijo y el dolor, solo se encogió un poco, Maggie gritó por Bob para que viniera a ayudarla. El hombre apareció con la tensión dibujada en la cara e intentó arreglar el daño que sin querer se causó Beth.

Y luego le inyectó algo en los brazos a Beth, anestesia tal vez. Beth se comenzó a sentirse relajada por ello cuando vio a Daryl en la puerta con miedo en la cara no pudo evitar reír, Bob decía algo de descansar mientras Maggie acostaba a su hermanita.

Pero Beth extendió la mano para Daryl, para que viniera a ella —Waaw, mira Daryl me dispararon— bromeó.

Entre la confusión creyó escuchar que Bob le decía que se quedara con ella hasta que el efecto pasará así que Daryl caminó hasta la cama y tomó la mano de Beth entre las suyas; ella estaba tan feliz con Maggie y Daryl a su lado, se acostó en la cama con mucha tranquilidad.

—Maggie te quiero mucho— dijo y su hermana sonrió. Luego volteó a ver a Daryl —Daryl te quiero mucho—. Vio los ojos confusos del hombre.

— ¿Saben porque me dispararon? Porque maté a un hombre— el trío en la habitación la miraron sombríamente y ella se encogió como si le hubieran regañado.

Entonces Daryl habló —Beth, ahora eres una Badass—. Dibujó una sonrisa.

—Todo aquel que recibe un disparo y sobrevive se convierte en un Badass: Rick recibió un disparo y ahora es todo un macarra, Carl, Michonne—.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron con sorpresa —Tú también—.

Daryl asintió con un suave gruñido, Beth tuvo una gran sonrisa aunque luego se quedó confundida —Pero Maggie es tan fuerte y no ha sido herida—.

—Supongo que Maggie tendrá que trabajar más duro— se burló Daryl y ella fingió estar ofendida pero también divertida.

Beth sonrió tiernamente y soltó la mano de Daryl, luego ofreció la otra a Maggie —Soy fuerte— rio un poco más.

—Bienvenida al club— pronunció Daryl.

Beth estaba tan feliz, no podía dejar de verlos ni de sentirse aliviada pese a que había muchas cosas que tratar y muchas cuestiones por averiguar, este era el momento para disfrutar. El propio Daryl lo demostró con sus bromas.

La rubia pese a todo lo quería: convertirse en una verdadera sobreviviente y tan dura como su hermana para protegerlos a todos, que no volvieran apartarlos de ella pues no creía soportar otro golpe como ese.

_uf, regresar del fin de semana nuevos reviews, nuevos seguidore y fieles lectores. Gracias, un placer que ustedes se fijen en mi historia. __Voy a seguir tratando de publicar con la misma periodicidad y como plus por todos sus buenos comentarios por esta ocasión subo un cápitulo extra._  


_ Esta vez quiero recomendar un foro dentro de la propia página, se llama abra walkers dentro. Es un lugar en español y puedes comentar de la serie, los personajes y fics. Creo que cualquiera puede entrar, tambien me enteré que la actriz que hace de Beth en la vida real tambien canta y tiene un disco que se llama __Blue Toothbrush_ yo aún no lo escuchado pero por si alguien le interesa.


	18. Suaver palabras para oídos dañados

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Los siguientes días Beth trató de usar menos el medicamento para el dolor, de ese modo podía estar más despierta y recibir las visitas de los miembros de familia que tanto anhelaba; Maggie pasaba casi todo el tiempo a su lado cuando no tenía a alguien más en la habitación.

Al primero que vio fue al padre Gabriel para disculparse por casi matarlo pero él le restó importancia; luego fueron Tyreese y Sasha, adoraba ver la interacción de esos hermanos; después apareció Carol y a pesar de que Bob le prohibió movimientos bruscos abrazó a la mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

También se presentaron los otros miembros: Tara, Abraham, Rosita y Eugene, este último ella no dejó de agradecerle por salvar su vida. Le parecía un tanto raro por su forma lógica de reaccionar como cuando le había dado las gracias y él había dicho que valía la pena porque le parecía que era visualmente atractiva además de que se necesitaban mujeres jóvenes si se quería repoblar la tierra.

Al final estaba la familia Grimes, Beth había llorado tanto cuando tuvo a Judith a su lado mientras la pequeña le abrazaba con fuerza pero debieron alejarla de ella porque el bebé terminó lastimando su hombro. Carl por su lado le había sonreído tanto que la rubia jamás pensó verlo tan alegre y conversador desde la muerte de su madre. Rick había preguntado por su salud y antes de que se fuera ella pidió hablar en privado con él.

Beth tomó entre sus manos una de las manos de Rick, necesita las dos para atrapar una del expolicía, no le gustaba que sus manos eran tan pequeñas en comparación. Rick no dijo nada, en su lugar esperó pacientemente a que la joven expresara lo que tenía que decir.

Los ojos azules del exsheriff miraban con ternura a la joven rubia que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente para tranquilizarse, por fin ella se decidió a decir algo —Tú fuiste el último en ver a mi padre ¿Qué es lo que viste de él aparte de la muerte? —.

Rick imaginó que algo relacionado con su padre tenía que ser, su mano libre envolvió la mano de la chica, su piel era suave pero fría —Beth…— su voz era áspera y apacible. Trataba de mantener sus emociones a raya al tiempo de consolar a la joven.

Beth le miró a la cara y Rick sintió una oleada de opresión en su pecho, no había hablado con nadie sobre esto —Él no tenía remordimientos, estaba en paz…yo…perdón por no salvarlo…—. Él tenía tanto que reprocharse.

La rubia se acercó más a él y Rick envolvió con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos —Nada podía hacerse, no debes pedir perdón porque no hay culpa— le dijo ella. Rick le besó la naciente de la cabeza, Beth siempre tenía ese efecto calmante.

—Te prometo que como protejo a Carl y a Judith lo hago contigo— la consideraba como una hija más, no siempre tenían interacción pero él la apreciaba por ser la hija de un amigo que se comportó como padre, por ser la niña que se encargó de su bebé y por ser tan dulce como era.

—Yo no estoy pidiendo nada de eso, pero gracias. Yo solo quería saber el final de mi papá lejos del horror que yo presenciaba— dijo ella.

Rick sintió que debía decir algo más —Fue Michonne, ella hizo que tu padre descansara en paz—.

Los dos se separaron del abrazo y Rick vio la sonrisa de la joven, ella ya no era niña; era una joven mujer muy bella que no había perdido su humanidad, se alegraba que Judith la tenía a su lado pues esperaba que le trasmitiera los valores que ella tenía tan arraigados.

—Maggie me dijo de Glenn, apuesto que él debe estar muy nervioso porque va a conocer a su suegra y su cuñado— dijo ella con alegría.

Podía ver a Hershel en todo su comportamiento —Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti—.

Una vez que Rick se marchó esperó la llegada de Daryl, desde ese día que le habían inyectado no lo había vuelto a ver y realmente había deseado hacerlo desde el primer día que tenía conciencia pero él se había ido a una carrera con Michonne a quien también moría por ver.

Luego de que Maggie la había ayudado a tomar un baño en la tarde, empezó a caminar por la habitación para estirar las piernas, su hermana se había ido a cenar y ella había aprovechado para levantarse porque su consanguínea no la dejaba mover un dedo pues estaba muy débil. Beth no se sentía así pero por más que les explicaba nadie tomaba en cuenta sus comentarios.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a Daryl de pie, quien no parecía muy satisfecho de verla levantada pero a ella no le importó; caminó hasta él y le dio un abrazo —Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo—.

Daryl correspondió con cuidado el abrazó sin decir nada, Beth imaginó que estaba incomodó pues todas las muestras de afecto producían esa reacción en él así que se separó y levantó el rostro para verle la cara, él le miró con seriedad pero por lo que había llegado a conocer de él sabía que estaba tranquilo.

—Se suponía que debía ser tu princesa de brillante armadura para rescatarte del castillo pero por lo visto siempre tendrás que rescatarte por ti mismo— exclamó ella como una broma que le dolía un poco porque no había hecho nada por Daryl.

Daryl resopló divertido con la comparación, sin decir nada él la cargo entre sus brazos para depositarla en la cama al tiempo que hablaba —Muy bien princesa, los hijos de perra como yo pueden cuidarse solos así que tienes que concentrarte en recuperarte—.

La joven asintió mientras él la colocaba en la cama con cuidado, como lo había extrañado.

_Rick siempre ha sido mi máximo, pero más que nada imagino que la relación de la familia Grimes y Beth es más estrecha que con otros._


	19. Trampas que atrapan corazones

Beth había mejorado considerablemente, ya podía caminar y andar en la iglesia; comenzaba a cuidar a Judith como normalmente hacía excepto cargarla para que no la lastimara. Durante todo este tiempo su contacto con Daryl se había mantenido pues la visitaba en las noches o cuando tenía tiempo.

La rubia también lo buscaba, se acercaba a él cuando trabajaba o a la menor oportunidad que tenía. Ella quería mantener el lazo que habían forjado en su tiempo de soledad y Daryl aunque más tímido no se había alejado de ella. Aún tenía que aprender mucho de él y despertaba su curiosidad.

Desde que había encontrado a su familia y tenía la tranquilidad de que su padre no era un andador podía pasar mucho tiempo vigilando a Daryl, se dio cuenta por ejemplo que aunque tosco también tenía momentos de delicadeza como cuando limpiaba su ballesta; a pesar de verse inquieto por momentos podía mantenerse muy calmado contemplando la naturaleza como en el horario de guardia.

Tenía muchas características que lo hacían particularmente llamativo, su voz, su andar e inclusive esa manera tan grosera que tenía de hablar. Era gracioso escucharlo decir maldiciones cuando algo no le gustaba.

Beth también se dio cuenta que eran esos comportamientos los que no había apreciado del todo en su estadía en separado; sobre todo porque habían peleado gran parte del tiempo y ahora tenían más armonía. Ella por ejemplo se sentía respaldada por Daryl y se atrevía a hacer más cosas como las guardias, al principio los demás no estaban muy de acuerdo (en parte por su salud) pero como Daryl había acordado hacerlas con ella el resto estuvo bien, posteriormente podía hacerlas ella sola.

Siempre había algo que hacer: cuidar a Judith, ayudar con la comida, consolar a Maggie por su duelo, apoyar en lo necesario pero no deseaba volver a sus viejos patrones en los que no aprendía nada distinto así que decidió pedirle a Daryl que la llevara con él cuando cazaba. Después de todo ya conocía las bases del trabajo.

—No, todavía no sana tu hombro por completo— objetó el hombre con la sugerencia.

Beth no iba a darse por vencida tan fácil así que se acercó a la mesa en la que comía —No digo que voy a ir de caza al 100% solo quiero observar, recordar todo lo aprendido y mantenerme en forma. Ya estoy mejor que antes y prometo ser muy obediente a todo lo que me digas—.

El arquero no levanto la vista de su comida, parecía hacer dejado claro su decisión, Carol no muy lejos del lugar les miró con curiosidad y Beth se cruzó de brazos con frustración. Todos podían darse cuenta que ella no planeaba ceder; era interesante que voluntad iba a ganar.

—Puedo ir con Carl como mi compañía si no quieres llevarme, cada uno intenta atrapar un poco de carne por su cuenta— sugirió Beth con irritación, ya había peleado con Maggie en la noche por esto así que no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Daryl estaba serio como antes pero esta vez miró a Beth de pie a su lado, su cuerpo se veía más saludable pero él no quería exponerla a peligros necesarios, le había tomado parte del invierno y primavera para recuperarse y una tonta salida podía echarlo todo a perder.

—No seas caprichosa, no te voy a llevar y tú no vas a salir. Dices que vas a cazar pero tus habilidades de rastreo eran risibles además de que no tienes una ballesta para disparar en caso de que por fortuna encuentres un animal; así que vas a usar un arma y atraer caminantes—.

Beth se mordió el labio con frustración, en parte Daryl tenía razón y por eso había querido ir con él —Por eso dije que iba a observar si me llevas—.

Daryl terminó su comida y se levantó de la mesa —Y yo dije que no ibas así que deja de insistir—.

La rubia le miró suplicante, de momento no se le ocurría un argumento inteligente y no quería verse como una niña mimada que hacía oídos sordos a razonamientos adecuados. Estaba a punto de marcharse derrotada cuando a su cabeza llegaron las trampas.

Daryl le había enseñado a Rick a hacer trampas y ahora tenían un montón cerca del campamento —Pero puedo ir a revisar las trampas mientras te vas a cazar, posiblemente puedas enseñarme a diseñar alguna—. Dijo finalmente.

El hombre suspiró con frustración —Bien, no es que te vayas a rendir algún día—.

Esa misma tarde Daryl se sentó junto a Beth con cuerdas, palos y unos cuantos cuchillos. Lo primero que tenía que enseñarle era hacer unos nudos resistentes así que le explicó pacientemente como hacerlo: a mover los dedos, trenzar la cuerda y la presión para aplicar.

Beth entendió fácilmente la teoría y de inmediato se puso a practicar ante la atenta mirada de Daryl, ella sentía calor en la cara mezclado con un poco de nervios; quizá porque estaban vigilando su desempeño además de que ella no le gustaba llamar la atención demasiado. Sea la razón por la que estaba así sus movimientos fueron más lentos.

El hombre volvió a repetir la lección al suponer que ella había olvidado como hacer las cosas y la rubia trató de concentrarse en la explicación pero solo tenía atención para la voz del hombre, la entonación que daba y la destreza de sus dedos. Su corazón latía muy aprisa e imaginó que se había esforzado demasiado en el día.

— ¿Podemos tratar mañana? —preguntó apenada, la insistencia de la mañana se fue a la basura.

Daryl la miró con rareza —Te sientes mal ¿Verdad? —. Aseguró el hombre.

Beth negó con la cabeza y antes de poder decir algo Daryl colocó su mano en la frente de ella, sintió una descarga eléctrica como la que le daba cuando Jimmy o Zach la tocaban pero 1000 veces más potente.

"¡No, no, Daryl no me gusta!" se dijo en la cabeza de inmediato.

—No mientas— le sacó de sus pensamientos Daryl —Tienes la cara roja, mejor ve a descansar— Ordenó el arquero.


	20. Pura maldita mala suerte

**No poseo nada The Walking Dead**

— ¡Vámonos de una puta vez! — gritó Daryl a Michonne.

Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras, la nueva espada en la mano cuyo mango morado resaltaba en su piel. Los caminantes venían por todos lados y el arquero peleaba con algunos para abrirse camino en esa mansión.

La mujer rebanó la cabeza de unos caminantes a su paso y llegó al lado de Daryl que soló abrió la puerta que tenía a su costado así los dos entraron en la cocina. Al instante pusieron unas sillas para bloquear la entrada; con fuerza empujaron la alacena más cercana.

—Probablemente vamos a morir por tu maldita estupidez de ir por la espada— le reprochó Daryl a Michonne mientras ponían otros muebles.

—De cualquier manera no podemos salir de la mansión hasta que los cazadores de Terminus se hayan ido, no veo porque no ir por un arma que domino a la perfección—.

—Mierda, porque hay todo una ola de caminantes allá afuera. Estos ricos hijos de perra tenían un ejército para atenderlos y tú quieres perseguir una espada como una idiota—se quejó el arquero.

—Pues será mejor que te cayes si quieres una oportunidad— le amenazó ella.

Daryl dejó escapar un ruido de frustración y se sentó en la pared. Desde el principio las cosas empezaron mal: todo comenzó hace dos días cuando en la mañana Beth se había desmayado y unas horas más tarde Sasha, según Bob ambas tenían la presión baja por todo lo que habían pasado. Todavía no se recuperaban del todo.

Sasha luego de la fiebre en la cárcel había estado en la carrera pasando hambre seguido de Terminus donde no había sido bien alimentada y durante el invierno-primavera apenas estaba recuperando fuerzas con las precarias condiciones y trabajos muy desgastantes aunado a la tensión acumulada.

Beth por su parte, casi había muerto desangrada y en lugar de descansar, tomó obligaciones rápidamente como las guardias, cuidado de Judith etc, cosas que no requerían una gran cantidad de esfuerzo físico pero que le robaban la poca energía que obtenía de su raquítica alimentación. Pero en el caso de Beth, Daryl ya sospechaba un poco porque parecía tener la cara roja todo el tiempo, cuando él le hablaba parecía distraída y a veces se veía nerviosa. El hombre le había insistido en que descansara constantemente pero ella ignoraba gran parte de sus peticiones; estaba muy molesto con ella por no cuidarse adecuadamente.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejarlas a su suerte, él se encargó de organizar una carrera para traer todos los alimentos que podían, vitaminas y armas. Rick le había explicado su plan de preparar a todos para un ataque a Terminus, claro, antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

Normalmente el equipo de las carreras era Michonne, Tyreese, Bob, Sasha o Maggie pero Sasha tenía que descansar, Maggie no quería separarse de Beth, Tyreese se recuperaba de su costilla rota y él no quería llevarse a Bob por si las cosas se complicaban con Beth y Sasha. Carol y Tara se ofrecieron a acompañar a Daryl y Michonne, quienes aceptaron a pesar de que Daryl tenía sus dudas.

Hicieron un recorrido de dos días en auto para llegar a un pueblo donde los suministros no habían sido agotados; hasta ese momento la suerte les había sonreído porque habían conseguido tantos suministros que usaron un camión de mudanzas para transportarlos todos. Lo metieron en un almacén abandonado que encontraron para seguir buscando cosas que fueran necesarias.

Lo siguiente en la lista fue buscar armas, el cuarteto empezó a buscar en las casas por parejas: Carol con él y Michonne con Tara. Daryl con Carol a la planta alta de la casa mientras las otras mujeres buscaban abajo y el garaje.

Para cuando terminaron de recorrer varias calles solo tenían tres pistolas y un poco de enlatados, el calor era insoportable a pesar de que pronto oscurecería y el esfuerzo estaba tomando su cuota en el cuarteto.

Decidieron descansar en una de las casas y seguir con la búsqueda en la mañana, luego de una cena abundante en comparación con las pequeñas raciones de los otros días casi todo el mundo se sentía mejor. Tara mencionó que la primavera traía el florecimiento de la vida y que su situación mejoraría porque ahora podían encontrar frutas o verduras silvestres y Daryl podía cazar más de un ciervo.

Con esos pensamientos positivos las tres mujeres se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones de arriba mientras Daryl hacía guardia, él trataba de penetrar la oscuridad de la noche por si algo quería entrar en la casa pero no veía nada fuera de lo ordinario además su instruido oído no detectó criatura viviente cerca de la casa. Horas más tarde escuchó el rechinar de la madera en las escaleras.

Al girar la vista se dio cuenta que Carol bajó con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras —Todavía no es tiempo para el cambio de guardia—. Exclamó Daryl.

—No tenía sueño— contestó Carol.

Daryl volvió a la ventana dando la espalda a su amiga — ¿Así que vienes a conversar? —.

—Más o menos— dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —Solo quería pasar el tiempo ya que no puedo dormir—.

Llevó una de las sillas de la cocina junto a Daryl quien ya descansaba en una de ellas, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Carol habló —Veo que ya aprendiste a vivir con el amor—.

El hombre resopló con diversión y Carol sonrió —Lo digo enserio, veo la forma en que puedes estar con las personas y me da gusto, recuerdo la forma en que Patrick pidió estrechar tu mano ese día y el disgusto que te producía—.

Daryl no sabía a donde quería ir con esta conversación así que contestó —Sigue siendo lo mismo, si alguien pide que le de la mano no lo voy a hacer de buena gana—.

Carol se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar su risa —Muy cierto Daryl, o como te dice a veces Beth, señor Dixon—.

El hombre sintió que su cara enrojecía —Ya basta—. Pidió un poco avergonzado.

Carol extendió la mano y Daryl la miró por unos segundos, no quería que pensaran que Beth era la única por la que no le importaba ser tocado. Con lentitud presionó sus dedos con los de Carol y ella sonrió; la mención de Beth le había hecho pensar en si estaba bien.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un disparo y toda la mala suerte comenzó de nuevo.

_Dedicado a GreenIllusions, por tus acertadas preguntas y la manera que tienes tan concreta de hacerme ver las cosas._


	21. Imprevistos sobre imprevistos

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Beth masticaba con nerviosismo la comida, tenía toda su atención en su mente; desde ese día con la lección de trampas la rubia no podía estar tranquila cerca de Daryl era tan torpe que estaba considerando mantenerse oculta en ese cuarto donde ella y Maggie dormían. Tal era su comportamiento inusual que Daryl empezaba a darse cuenta aunque lo atribuía a que necesitaba descansar, eso le alegraba y molestaba a partes iguales porque ese hombre no la consideraba un prospecto amoroso en ningún sentido.

Ella no sabía en qué momento le había empezado a gustar, ese día con las cuerdas solo había sido una sensación y con los siguientes días intentó desentrañar ese sentimiento para ver si era algo sólido o solo un estado momentáneo de…alguna locura.

Se sentía atraída por él, su fuerza, su voluntad y sí, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza su físico. Pero ante todo la impulsaba a querer perfeccionarse, lo admiraba e involuntariamente lo seguía: deseaba tocarlo, estar cerca de él o poder escuchar su voz. Quería verlo feliz, saber que estaba bien y conocerlo mejor.

Desde hace un tiempo pensaba en él, la manera en que la trataba le ponía del mejor humor y al finalizar el día entre sus oraciones dedicaba una especial para Daryl, para que Dios cuidara de él. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ella no debía seguir fomentando estos sentimientos porque saldría lastimada: él era mucho mayor que ella, la veía como una pupila a la que debía instruir.

Pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa tonta cuando su mente lo llamaba, Beth era una irremediable chica ilusionada que se sentía atraía por alguien que era su amigo y protector. El sonido de la cuchara contra el plato le hizo salir de sus pensamientos así que se dio cuenta que todos la miraban extrañados porque hacia un rato que ya había terminado de comer.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y se puso en pie —Voy a estar de guardia—. Dijo

De inmediato Maggie protestó, le había recordado que se había desmayado hace dos días y que necesitaba descansar. Beth con mucha paciencia explicó —Maggie solo voy a relevar al padre Gabriel, todos están comiendo y yo ya terminé. Todavía no es muy tarde así que puedo ser sustituido más tarde y el padre necesita comer—.

Maggie iba a replicar pero Beth continuo —Además, todos se están esforzando: Eugene, Abraham, Rosita y Bob se fueron en una carrera luego de que Daryl, Carol, Michonne y Tara salieran. Rick y Carl salen a buscar comida en las trampas—.

De pronto Gabriel bajó por las escaleras con el rostro muy pálido —Viene una manada, es demasiado grande para hacerle frente, necesitamos cambiar su ruta—.

Todos se pusieron de pie, era seguro que no tenían mucho tiempo, Rick planeó una ruta para dispersar a los caminantes y decidió dividir al grupo en dos para que cada uno intentara llevar a los andadores en otra dirección. Rick, Carl y Sasha se irían en un grupo mientras, Gabriel, Maggie y Beth en otro.

Tyreense se quedó en la iglesia pues con su costilla mala correr largas distancias era un esfuerzo, él debía cuidar el recinto y al bebé, a pesar de su oposición y la de Maggie porque Beth se quedara allí pero en ese momento necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Sin esperar tiempo, corrieron lejos de la iglesia con dirección a los bosques: era muy peligroso lo que estaban a punto de hacer porque en la oscuridad perseguidos por andadores podían salir más caminantes en cualquier lado por los disparos.

Beth, Maggie y Gabriel estaban sofocados de tanto correr cuando comenzaron los disparos a ningún lado en específico, esperaban que los caminantes se guiaran por el sonido; no tenían un gran plan así que tenían que cruzar los dedos para que funcionara. No tardaron mucho en escuchar los gemidos a la distancia.

Con los binoculares, Beth vio que la manada se acercaba a ellos y los tres volvieron a correr; el sudor escurría por su piel, los pies le dolían por el esfuerzo pero no podían tener el lujo del descanso así que volvieron a disparar para atraer a los caminantes aunque esta vez salieron de entre los árboles; algunos más cerca con su piel putrefacta y las ganas de comer.

Maggie le clavó su cuchillo a dos mientras Beth hacía lo propio con otros dos, sin embargo salieron más de ellos y Gabriel ayudó, con un ruido sofocante; el sonido de la manada se oía cada vez más próximo así que el trio comenzó a preocuparse pues si no se alejaban lo suficiente la manada acabaría con ellos.

_En esta ocasión he puesto capitulos de golpe porque de modo improvisado surgieron vacaciones (y nadie se va ha negar) por lo mismo no contestare sus mensajes hasta volver pero si lo voy a hacer, espero que tengan una linda semana. Y que disfruten de los cápitulos.  
_


	22. Línea de pensamiento

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

El disparo les sirvió para darse cuenta que algunos de los miembros de Terminus caminaban por la zona y que no eran muy listos: usar armas para matar a un caminante era igual de estúpido que querer matar abejas con azúcar.

El cuarteto decidió que se iban temprano en la mañana para no ser vistos por los de Terminus y se dirigieron al almacén donde tenían el camión pero se encontraron en el camino con los caníbales y terminaron en un tiroteo cerca de la mansión; intentaban matar a sus enemigos para que no dijeran a Gareth donde los habían visto pero de los ocho solo pudieron acabar con cuatro cuando un grupo de andadores dividió a las personas. Carol y Tara quedaron en una parte de la mansión mientras Daryl y Michonne tuvieron que correr más.

Michonne había visto la espada y luego se habían encerrado en la cocina por varias horas; él esperaba que Carol y Tara estuvieran bien. Todo lo contrario para la gente de Terminus; deseaba que los caminantes hubieran acabado el trabajo que ellos no habían podido hacer.

—Por lo menos no moriremos de hambre— dijo Michonne mientras le lanzaba una lata de verduras de la alacena.

Daryl la tomó en el aire y los dos comieron en silencio; los gruñidos no paraban en la entrada y tal vez les tomaría días salir de ahí. En su lugar pensó en la espada de Michonne, con su llamativo mango morado.

—Supongo que es más bonita que la anterior— se burló de Michonne mientras señalaba la espada.

La mujer miró su arma unos momentos —La otra era especial—. Se quejó mientras meditaba, como si recordara todos los buenos ratos que había pasado con ella.

—Ella me dio flores— dijo de pronto. Daryl no entendía a lo que se refería así que espero a que terminara de explicar.

—Beth me dio flores por matar a su padre— dijo Michonne pensativa.

Daryl solo sonrió por la idea —Es algo muy típico de Beth—.

Michonne levantó la vista a él con curiosidad, Daryl desvió la mirada ¿Desde cuándo podía decir que era típico o no en Beth? Sonaba tan estúpido como había salido. En su lugar decidió revisar el lugar para ver si no había una manera de salir de aquí.

La cocina era más grande que toda su casa de infancia, las alacenas, estufa y otros muebles eran muy grandes y llenos de polvo. Todavía encontraron unas latas al azar en los muebles así que las pusieron en su bolsa. Vigilaron las ventanas pero estaban atoradas y no daban al exterior, lo mismo la puerta trasera que estaba atascada.

Pero de pronto Daryl encontró un compartimiento que subía a otro piso; parecía que la mansión había sido construida hace mucho tiempo porque el mecanismo funcionaba con una cuerda, estaba viejo pero tal vez podría sostenerlos. Michonne fue la primera en probar y subió sin problemas luego llegó el turno de Daryl y este tuvo problemas para entrar en la pequeña caja de madera pero al fin los dos lograron salir de la cocina en lo que era un dormitorio.

El lugar ya había sido saqueado, había ropa en todas partes y el polvo se levantaba por donde ellos pasaban; con cuidado salieron de la recamara, el gemido de los caminantes aún se oía abajo así que la única manera de salir era por las ventanas.

De pronto de una de las habitaciones salió Carol llena de desperdicios de caminante, sin decir palabra los tres corrieron a la ventana: saltaron al techo y una parte de este se desmoronó dejando a Carol en el suelo. De inmediato los otros dos saltaron como pudieron para matar a los caminantes que intentaban lastimar a Carol.

Daryl soltó varias flechas con su ballesta y unos golpes con el cuchillo; su caída no había sido con tanta gracia como él hubiera querido y le dolía el cuerpo pero debía darle tiempo a Carol para reponerse del golpe. Michonne con su nueva espada estaba imparable, cortaba cabezas o las partía por la mitad abriendo un camino entre los pocos andadores que tenían en el jardín.

Carol se incorporó con suaves quejidos y clavó su hacha en la cabeza de varios muertos así los tres salieron de la mansión a la calle despoblada; el peligro había pasado y Daryl dejó sus armas y comenzó a revisar los brazos de Carol en busca de alguna herida de andador pero al ver que solo serían algunos moretones la abrazó aliviado. La mujer se quedó sorprendida por el acto pero no dijo nada.

— ¿En dónde está Tara? —preguntó Michonne cuando caminaban al almacén.

—Ella debe estar en el camión, logró salir antes que yo— contestó un poco cansada —A menos que esos caníbales sigan por aquí—. Su pensamiento era lúgubre y el resto solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Si los miembros de Terminus habían sobrevivido pronto su comunidad se enteraría de que seguían vivos y por la zona; para Daryl era una mala idea porque parecían no darse por vencidos fácilmente pero dejó sus pensamientos negativos para otra ocasión. Lo importante ahora era llegar al camión para marcharse cuanto antes.

Nada más al verlos Tara les hizo señas de alegría, ella estaba bañada en tripas y sangre. Los cuatro subieron al vehículo, Daryl y Carol al frente, el primero por ser el conductor y la segunda porque con su golpe necesitaba descansar, esta vez no había salido tan mal como ellos esperaban.

_A veces me cuesta trabajo usar malas palabras para el personaje de Daryl, jaja, yo no suelo hablar así por lo que me dificulta un poco saber donde va cada una. En fin, cambiando de tema:  
_

_En esta ocasión quiero recomendar a una escritora de fics su nombre es hotarubi86. De momento escribe un AU sobre Daryl y Beth pero tambien tiene otras historias que valen la pena. Ya en concreto su trabajo es español y la historia de Beth y Daryl se llama No eres para mí._


	23. El baile de las hermanas

**No poseo nada The Walkign Dead**_  
_

No iban a poder hacer frente a los caminantes, Beth vio como un grupo de árboles se entrelazaban haciendo una especie de pequeña fortaleza con sus ramas, ella les indicó a los demás que la siguieran y los tres forzaron las ramas para adentrase. Maggie y Beth quedaron espalda con espalda para protegerse de los caminantes.

Los muertos siguieron su instinto y se arremolinaron en los árboles, las hermanas clavaban sus cuchillos en la cabeza de los andadores con gracia; protegiéndose una a la otra entre los espacios que intentaban atravesar los caminantes; el padre Gabriel también era un apoyo pero las hermanas estaban a un mismo ritmo, adivinando los movimientos de la otra y sus golpes tenían la gracia de una danza.

Los caminantes poco a poco comenzaron a amontonarse en el lugar y esperaban que eso fuera otra especie de muralla que evitaría que más de ellos llegaran, por desgracia parte de esas expectativas aparecieron con los primeros rayos de la madrugada.

Los tres estaban muy agotados, en especial Beth pues el hombro le picaba y se sentía mareada pero ella no dijo nada; con cuidado el trío salió de su afortunado escondite; pisando a los cadáveres en el proceso. Sus cuerpos apenas se mantenían en pie casi por fuerza de voluntad. Necesitaban un descanso pero era casi un lujo, con paso cansado los tres avanzaron de regreso a la iglesia.

—Tengo que admitir hermanita que Daryl tenía razón en decir que eres una badass— dijo entre bostezos Maggie.

A Beth el nombre de Daryl le sacó una sonrisa, esperaba que donde se encontrara estuviera bien. Si lo pensaba mejor él estaba bien puesto que era un hombre capaz en todos los sentidos. Un rubor se apoderó de su cara porque se había referido a Daryl como hombre; tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de que cometiera una tontería como decirle que le gustaba. "¿Qué cara pondría?" se dijo.

Tan distraída con ese pensamiento no se dio cuenta que un andador salió de entre los árboles directo a ella. Maggie estaba unos pasos atrás así que gritó a Beth para llamar su atención o la del caminante, este sin embargo tenía tan cerca la rubia que se lanzó a ella. La joven vio que tenía adelante a uno de los hombres que había intentado abusar de ella, era el que tenía las cejas pobladas pero en estado de putrefacción.

Todo volvió en ese momento y su cuchillo cayó al suelo, ella uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba para detener al andador de los brazos pero estaba tan cansada que la criatura la tiró al suelo; podía oler la piel en descomposición directo a la nariz, los dientes del muerto se acercaban peligrosamente a su cara al tiempo que la piel de sus brazos comenzaba a desprenderse.

Usó sus piernas para aplicar fuerza y empujarlo lejos de ella, el caminante cayó al suelo y Maggie clavó su cuchillo en el cráneo del muerto.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó alarmada la mujer de cabello castaño.

Beth asintió, Gabriel también reconoció el cadáver y dio una oración por su muerte —Que Dios perdone todos tus pecados—. Dijo mirando a Beth.

La rubia desvió la mirada, le dolía pensar en lo que había hecho ese día, sabía que si ella no hubiese matado a ese hombre probablemente ella estaría muerta pero de cualquier forma el cargar con una muerte no le era fácil. Su hermana pareció notar su contradicción.

— ¿Era uno de ellos? Los que intentaron lastimarte— pidió Maggie pero Beth no contestó.

Maggie se sentó en el pasto junto a su hermana — ¿Algún día vas a decirme que paso? —.

Beth arrancó la hierba que sus manos habían atrapado —El que te cuente lo que ocurrió o no jamás borrara el hecho—.

—Puede aliviar tu alma— sugirió Gabriel mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Beth se incorporó por su cuenta, aún se sentía mareada pero no quería perder más tiempo —Yo estoy bien, gracias—.

Maggie caminó a su lado por largo rato, con su mano entrelazada en la su hermana —Tú me ayudaste a superar lo que ocurrió con Glen, yo entiendo por lo que pasaste por mi tiempo con el gobernador…solo quiero ayudar—.

Sus palabras eran suaves y cargadas con sentimiento; Beth estaba muy agradecida con todo el cariño que su hermana tenía sin embargo no dijo nada, no había mucho que quisiera decir. Maggie entendió de inmediato, después de todo era su pequeña hermana.

—No es obligatorio que sea yo pero creo que debes hablarlo con alguien, con quien tú creas que es buena idea, tal vez Daryl— dijo con calma.

Beth la miró con mucha sorpresa, Maggie le dio una sonrisa tímida y la rubia se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto lo intentara no había alguna cosa que pudiera ocultar a su hermana mayor. Pero sea bueno o malo Maggie estaba ahí para ella. Los ojos de Beth se humedecieron poco a poco.

—Él no va querer escuchar algo como eso, ni siquiera yo quiero oír que mate un hombre— susurró.

Maggie detuvo su andar y la abrazo con la fuerza que le quedaba; Gabriel siguió caminando para darles un poco de privacidad. Las hermanas se fueron susurrando durante el trayecto palabras de afecto e historias sobre lo que habían tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Porque no importaba las atrocidades que habían cometido o habían sufrido: sus lazos de familia eran más fuerte que todo eso y ambas estaban para la otra cuando lo necesitaran.

—Lo ves Beth, puedes contarme todo lo que quieres inclusive las cosas prohibidas— le dijo Maggie con diversión, la rubia no quería pensar en el doble significado de las palabras sino en que tenía cerca a su hermana para lo que fuera.

_A partir de aquí las cosas van a comenzar a concretarse en este trabajo. Me sorprendí que empecé en el mundo del fic con un trabajo tan largo pero al ver la buena recepción del mismo, tengo una pequeña sonrisa, todas ustedes (y si hay un hombre tambien) me hacen sonreír. Bien, que tengan un excelente fin de semana o semana correcta. Y que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que desean._


	24. Dos no es dos sino tres o uno

**No poseo nada The Walking Dead**_  
_

Beth estaba cuidando a la pequeña Judith que tocaba sus pies con la cara, Carl llamó a alerta cuando un camión venía a la iglesia. Todos tomaron un arma pues luego de la llegada del equipo de Abraham tenían tanta munición y armas que Beth se preguntó si no habían tomado esto de un plantel del ejército abandonado.

El camión llegó y de este bajaron Tara y Carol, de inmediato todos se pusieron muy felices, entonces Daryl salió del camión al levantar la cortina metálica para descargar todo. Beth se dio cuenta que retenía la respiración. Caminó hasta donde Daryl permanecía en pie con Judith en brazos, el hombre se acercó a ella acariciando la pequeña cabeza del bebé y le dedicó una sonrisa apenas visible.

—Bienvenidos— les dijo Beth pero irremediablemente sus ojos fueron al rostro de Daryl.

El resto estaba encantado con todo lo que tenían e iniciaron la descarga de la comida; Beth por su parte les pidió al cuarteto que la acompañaran para darles algo de comida; de inmediato se percató del trabajo con el que caminaba Carol y que necesitaba la ayuda de Tara para avanzar.

—No es nada, me caí y solo necesito un poco de buen descanso para recuperarme— le informó la mujer mayor al ver la preocupación de la rubia.

Todos entraron a la iglesia, Beth notó como las cosas habían cambiado desde que ella llegó: las bancas en la sala de rezo fueron desplazadas, muchas de ellas usadas como combustible. En ese espacio se habían instalado pequeños compartimientos que simulaban las habitaciones y el comedor con telas. Tenían que caminar a la pequeña casa donde estaba la cocina o el baño y la habitación que hasta ese momento ocupaba con su hermana pues aunque ella había intentado devolverla a Gabriel casi por unanimidad fue obligada a permanecer en ella hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo su viaje? —pidió Beth mientras calentaba lo que tenían para comer.

—Bien, tenemos un montón de comida— dijo Daryl.

—Parece una buena mentira señor Dixon— contestó Beth, no era un genio pero el hecho de que Carol estuviera lastimada le indicaba lo contrario. Además conocía a Daryl para saber cuándo omitía algo. Su rostro se volvió rojo, ella no debería pensar que lo conocía tan bien y mucho menos hablarle de esa manera.

Daryl hizo una mueca de desgano y terminó contándole todo lo que había ocurrido durante la comida, Beth escuchó un poco alarmada, parecía que los miembros de Terminus no se rendían nunca pero confiaba en que su escondite les daría más tiempo para mejorar ahora con toda esa comida.

Los mayores parecieron notar su preocupación así que le dieron argumentos por los que encontrarlos sería algo casi imposible. Con la comida terminada los cuatro iban a dormir, Beth cargó a Judith una vez más susurrándole palabras tiernas mientras la pequeña reía.

Tara y Michonne ayudaron a Carol para llevarla a su catre pero Beth les pidió que la llevaran a la que era su habitación, ese tenía una cama y la mujer necesitaba buen reposo, con cuidado la dejaron en el pequeño cuarto y Beth comenzó a tomar cosas que Judith necesitaría más tarde para no despertarla después.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — pidió Carol, Beth dejó a Judith en suelo con sus juguetes.

— ¿Te duele algo? — quiso saber de inmediato la rubia pero la mujer mayor negó, ella se veía muy bien así que Beth pensó que solo quería compañía.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama en espera de lo que Carol tuviera que decir, tenía la ropa seca con tripas de caminante; sucia del rostro. Sentada en la cama parecía meditar lo que iba de decir.

—Yo no puedo verte como una niña, no más, me alegra ver cómo has madurado y la forma en que conseguiste convertirte en sobreviviente. Me siento orgullosa de estar a tu lado, te quiero mucho— su rostro le dio una sonrisa a Beth.

—Yo también te quiero— contestó Beth pero de algún modo se sintió como que recibiría un regaño.

La mujer le miró con seriedad, calmada —Tengo que preguntar esto: ¿Te gusta Daryl? —.

La cara de la joven se puso roja, ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así? Oh, era demasiado obvia fue la lógica en su cabeza y una espiral de emociones inundó sus sentidos, necesitaba responder sin rodeos a Carol. Las cuerdas bucales se tensaron tanto que un susurró fue su respuesta.

La mujer sonrió un poco —Lo imagine, por eso no podía esperar más tiempo: yo también tengo sentimientos por él—. Contestó Carol.

Beth sintió un fuerte nudo en el pecho, ella podía verlo, todos en la iglesia podían darse cuenta. La joven no era tan ingenua para decirse que estaba bien y que no importaba. Ella siempre había sido sincera consigo así que eligió que sus sentimientos no trascenderían, lentamente los olvidaría porque ella no tenía la sabiduría de Carol, la fuerza de Michonne o la sensualidad de Maggie. Ella no era una persona que podría apoyar a Daryl, era joven y siempre tenía que ser salvada. A veces era egoísta y aunque se esforzaba no se podía confiar en que haría las cosas bien y Daryl no necesitaba un lastre en un apocalipsis zombi.

—Está bien Carol, no es como que vaya a decir o hacer algo— contestó ella con una sonrisa.

La mujer le miró con seriedad —Tal vez me equivoque en pensar que eras un adulto, no se puede disfrazar lo que quiere el corazón y es muy infantil pensar así—.

— Solo te diré que si te gusta solo como un capricho y él sale herido voy a lastimarte—. La mujer no parecía amenazante pero su sugerencia le produjo cierto escalofrió a Beth.

La mujer le ofreció la mano a Beth —No es como que vaya a clavarte una flecha en el corazón— le dijo de modo más amable.

Beth cogió la mano de la mujer y se acercó a ella —No es por puro capricho—. Protestó ella y el hecho de que Carol pensara así le hizo sentir mal.

—Yo solo no los puedo detener, me da gusto que llegué a apreciar tanto a una persona como Daryl. Mis sentimientos son limpios y cuando sea la persona… cuando valga la pena… simplemente quiero…—. No podía terminar la frase. Por lo menos no quería decírselo a Carol.

—Yo solo quiero que sea justo, que ambas sepamos sobre la otra. Sería de muy mal gusto decir que esto es una pelea porque los sentimientos de una o la otra son de igual valor y nadie puede condicionar el corazón de otra persona. Daryl es una persona muy especial y por respeto a él y a nosotras debemos ser sinceras. Yo no soy de las personas que se rinden y tú tampoco deberías serlo— dijo Carol antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello dorado de Beth.

La joven rubia sonrió — ¿No crees que existen cosas más importantes ahora? —.

Carol cerró los ojos —Beth…—.

La joven estaba consiente, por supuesto que había cosas importantes pero el amor era parte de ellas —Ya lo sé—. Cada una debía poner su cabeza en orden y decidir.

Las dos se separaron y Beth envolvió a Judith en sus brazos, se habían dicho lo necesario así que iba a dejar a Carol descansar. De pronto la rubia volteó a ver a la mujer acostada. Su alma se sentía turbada, ella estaba cubierta con toda una gama de emociones.

—Carol, si tú dañas a Daryl yo te prometo que te voy a lastimar—. Con esas palabras salió de la habitación.

_Gracias a todas las lectoras para este trabajo, a los seguidores, los que ponen en favoritos y los que comentan un placer escribir para ustedes._


	25. Mañanas para encontrar cosas

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead cualquier parecido con la realidad... es solo parecido**

Daryl había comentado a Rick y Abraham lo que su última carrera les había dejado, de inmediato los dos comenzaron a construir un plan de lucha porque seguramente no tendrían mucho tiempo antes de ser descubiertos. Daryl y Rick buscaron la manera de hacer la iglesia lo más segura posible mientras Abraham se dedicaba a darle entrenamiento al resto del grupo con excepción de Eugene y Carol durante unos días a ella por su salud.

El hombre de la ballesta debía reconocer que el pelirrojo tenía talento pero le irritaba de sobremanera la forma en que trataba a Beth, ella estaba saliendo de una herida en el hombro y el hombre no tenía piedad con ella en el entrenamiento.

El día anterior había estado a punto de patear el trasero de Abraham cuando en una palanca había azotado a Beth contra el suelo, afortunadamente Rick se había dado cuenta de ello y había sugerido que el día de hoy se fuera a cazar con Beth.

La frescura de la mañana lo mantenía alerta mientras Beth permanecía atrás de él para no ahuyentar a cualquier criatura comestible, Daryl podía jurar que la rubia había nacido para cazar pues pese al poco entrenamiento que tenía y la práctica, mantenía los conocimientos frescos y se movía ligera.

En medio del bosque se dejaba llevar; sus ojos no perdían detalle del verde en los árboles, el movimiento de conejos y ardillas que no escaparon a sus flechas, la manera en la que Beth usaba su cuerpo para desplazarse con gracia. Sus estilizadas piernas se movían con cuidado entre la hierba, apenas audible, sus brazos tan blancos expuestos al sol con delicadeza tomaban al animal entre sus delgados dedos que al hombre podían producirle un choque en el más leve contacto con su piel.

Daryl se reprendió en la cabeza por el uso de esas palabras; no debía convertiste en un pervertido. Ella lo trataba como un amigo (una punzada de insatisfacción se le instaló en el pecho) para abusar de esa confianza. En su lugar le pidió que le explicara que estaban siguiendo; Beth se centró en la forma en la tierra de cuclillas tratando de escudriñar el misterio.

—Un ciervo, uno adulto por cierto. Abraham me dijo que en esta época podría haber una gran cantidad y me ordenó que consiguiera uno— contestó ella divertida.

—Ese pendejo mandón no sabe de lo que está hablando así que puedes mandar al infierno a ese hijo de perra— le respondió con molestia Daryl aun sabiendo que siempre sería bienvenida la carne.

Beth tosió un poco desconcertada; ella había notado el particular mal humor de Daryl pero no sabía la causa hasta ese momento. Era evidente que Abraham lo había hecho enojar — ¿Qué es lo que hizo Abraham para tenerte tan molesto? —.Preguntó inocentemente.

Daryl no sabía muy bien que responder, no sabía de donde venía esta molestia— Nada, me canse que nos diga todo el tiempo que hacer y la manera en que los entrena—.

— ¿Por qué? Tú no tomas su entrenamiento— preguntó la joven intrigada.

A Daryl comenzó a acelerarle su pulso, se sintió metido en un aprieto —Él les enseña como si sus enemigos fueran tan correctos para pelear, afuera hay muchos hijos de puta tramposos—. Es lo primero que le ocurrió en ese momento.

Beth se sonrojó un poco —Tal vez tú podrías darnos unas lecciones, para cambiar de aires, Abraham puede ser muy obsesivo a veces. Carl y yo pensamos que ama tanto su trabajo que de seguro antes no tenía una novia—.

Daryl se rio por el comentario al pensar en Rosita —El apocalipsis es el sitio perfecto para el maldito romance—.

Ese fue lo último que dijeron, en su lugar se concentraron en atrapar ese venado. Después de escuchar a Beth algo en su interior se había relajado así que pudo trabajar mejor. Para cuando volvieron a su campamento ya era tarde y ambos estaban muy satisfechos por sus resultados: tenía suficiente carne con el venado, los conejos y ardillas para varios días aun comiendo en abundancia.

Daryl le dijo a Beth que fuera a comer mientras él se encargaba de quitarles la piel a todos los animales a pesar de las protestas de la chica; necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar correctamente. Su mente tenía extraños pensamientos sobre Beth y necesitaba aclararlos, era solo un poco de confusión no es que realmente estuviera interesado en la hermosa rubia.

Maldita sea, había pensado en que Beth era hermosa, su cuchillo se movió con mayor torpeza, en ese momento y afortunadamente Carol apareció con un saludo amistoso. Se sentó junto a él y empezó a cortar la piel de los animales para ayudarlo.

—Hoy fue un buen día para la caza pero es una pena que Beth se haya perdido el entrenamiento—

Daryl se encogió de hombros, ahora mismo le importaba un dólar lo que Abraham pudiera enseñarle. Carol le miró inquisitivamente y el hombre sintió que se sonrojaba.

—A veces puedes ser tan confuso— se quejó la mujer.

_Hola, ya de vuelta para seguir con el fic, me encanta regresar (con todo y cansancio -necesito vacaciones de mis vacaciones jaja-) y encontrar comentarios sobre la historia y angulos que incluso yo no había visto. Esa es la mejor retroalimentación: estamos a 10 u 11 cápitulos del final de la historia.  
_

_Cambiando de tema un amigo me acaba de mostrar el nuevo trailer de la quinta temporada. Yo no quería verlo para emocionarme con la serie pero Oops no se puede. Creo que ya esta en you tube por si alguien le interesa verlo aunque no sé si esta subtitulado. Por mi parte tengo sentimientos encontrados con el mismo, hay cosas que realmente me han gustado como la forma en que fue producido pero creo que estoy siendo solo de quisquillosa.  
_


	26. El camino que nadie toma

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead  
**

Carol le acaba de decir que él era confuso pero ella podía ser dos veces más cada vez que hablaba, Daryl levantó las cejas con desconcierto — ¿Si? Que tiene que ver—.

Carol sin levantar la vista respondió —Todo y nada a la vez, por ejemplo ahora si tuviera la certeza de lo que estás pensando sabría que decir pero eso solo sería un momento como cualquier otro. Sin embargo si pudiera contestar eso también significa que no estaría confundida—.

— ¿Con que? — pidió intrigado Daryl, a veces Carol también podía ser complicada.

La mujer tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse —Sobre tus sentimientos, puedo pasar horas pensando en ti, en si definitivamente tienes a alguien en quien pensar…si tuviera la seguridad de que existe esa persona por la que te sientes atraído podría decir "Felicidades, ve por ella" en lugar de tener esperanza—. Su voz era clara.

A Daryl un nudo en el estoma le impidió responder, Carol se estaba declarando — ¿Qué? — alcanzó a decir pese a que en su interior el clásico detente era la primera opción.

—Yo me siento atraída por ti Daryl, desde hace bastante tiempo y tu forma tan ambivalente por momentos me hace pensar que es correspondido— dijo con expectativa.

Al hombre se le revolvió el estómago, no había previsto que esto pasaría o habría escapado del lugar —Yo no…—. Su boca estaba seca por lo que era incapaz de contestar.

—Por largo tiempo he esperado que tomes una decisión con tu mente y tu corazón. Realmente he sido paciente pero ya que ninguno de ellos se ha decido…— Carol dejó la idea en el aire.

Sus manos sucias con sangre clavaron el cuchillo en el tronco en que ambos estaban sentados. Estaban en el patio de la iglesia y Daryl sabía que no había nadie en los alrededores o para el caso su grupo permanecía en el interior de la iglesia pero él se sentía expuesto.

La mujer se puso en pie a su lado —Quiero que sea tu cuerpo el que te hable, el que sea sincero contigo, tú reaccionas solo con tu cuerpo así que él te dirá la verdad—.

Antes de que él hiciera algo coherente Carol puso sus labios en los suyos, la cercanía humana le producía calor y nada más. La mujer intentó profundizar el beso pero él ya se estaba apartando —No Carol—.

Beth regresó a sus pensamientos por la forma en que alteraba su percepción, la forma en que su toque lo llenaba de un fuego interior y se preguntó lo que podía producir los labios de Beth. Vio el rostro de Carol a la espera de una respuesta.

—Nada, yo solo…—alcanzó a pronunciar y la mujer bajo el rostro con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Está bien, solo quería saber, estaba cansada de no conocer la respuesta— es lo que dijo en un murmulló.

No quería decirle que para él, el hecho de que matara a esas personas que no se defendían le había hecho cambiar su opinión de ella, Carol iba a retirarse pero Daryl la sujetó de la mano, no podía dejar que se fuera así —Tú eres mi amiga, la mejor y nadie va a cambiar eso—.

Para Carol era una especie de consuelo y no planeaba sentir lastima por si misma ni por Daryl, como le había explicado a Beth era un sentimiento que no quería empañar con pensamientos negativos —Lo sé, no voy a subestimar tu aprecio por mi pensando lo contrario—.

Carol rio y continuó —Tú tampoco debes hacer lo mismo contigo ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? —.

La cara de Daryl se puso roja pero no era momento de ser evasivo o ambivalente porque su mejor amiga se había abierto completamente a él y no podía despreciar eso. Había tenido muchas mujeres en su cama, era completa lujuria y solo una vez su cabeza había perdido la razón por una mujer que lo había usado y desechado cuando se había cansado de él.

—Sí— era cuanto podía articular, su corazón latía a mil por hora y las palmas de sus manos se habían vuelto frías y sudorosas.

— ¿Qué sentías? —preguntó Carol con ningún pudor. Ya había llegado tan lejos para enterrar todo.

— No gran cosa… era un jodido desastre— contestó él con la cabeza baja.

Carol negó con la cabeza, Daryl parecía no querer reconocer sus propios sentimientos como de costumbre, lo más probable era que había sufrido una decepción amorosa y al igual que con el resto de su vida simplemente lo sepultó.

— ¿Y haz vuelto sentir algo parecido? — esta pregunta no era algo que quería escuchar y esperaba que Daryl le gritara groserías en lugar de la verdadera respuesta.

El hombre se quedó meditándolo y el nombre de Beth quería salir de su boca, estaba tan alarmado que sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. No, Beth era su amiga, no podía ser de otro modo porque directamente sería rechazado.

Carol vio la negación de cabeza como un signo de que Daryl estaba negando estar enamorado y de algún modo la mujer se sintió más relajada, se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla —Espero que algún día encuentres el amor— dijo. Después caminó a la iglesia limpiando las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

Daryl apenas se dio cuenta de Carol, su mente se movía en patrones irregulares tratando de poner todas las barreras que tenía a disposición para evitar que saliera a flote su verdad: no quería que nadie tocara a Beth, se preocupaba por ella, la buscaba entre todos. Era su amiga pero él quería más… estaba pensando en ella… se moría por ella.

"¡Mierda, mierda me gusta Beth Greene!" se gritó en la cabeza. Tanto esfuerzo que le había tomado mantener esas emociones abajo para que una simple pregunta le hiciera desbordarse. Y así como su revelación había emergido, con esa misma velocidad debía mantener en la oscuridad este sentimiento.

Él era un hombre mayor, totalmente atrofiado emocionalmente, torpe, grosero y violento. Llenó de defectos pero aun así daba todo por esa sonrisa. Golpeó el tronco con su cuchillo en frustración.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, estoy jodido…me gusta ella!— exclamó.

Beth no había querido entrometerse en un momento tan privado como el de Daryl y Carol, ella solo quería llamar a Daryl para que comiera; en su lugar los había visto en un beso del que apenas tuvo un vistazo pues volvió de inmediato a la iglesia.


	27. Florece a través de la sal

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead  
**

Ella estaba un poco extrañada pero también sabía que todo apuntaba en esa dirección, Carol había hablado con ella y Beth había decidido no interferir con nada que tuviera que ver con esto. Cumplió con sus obligaciones y se fue a dormir a la que de momento seguía siendo su habitación; Maggie aún no había llegado al cuarto y Beth se dejó caer en la cama.

E irremediablemente de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas, le dolía, se le partía el corazón por Daryl pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesta consigo porque no tenía algo que valía la pena ofrecer para ese hombre. Solo tenía que llorar un rato y seguir adelante.

Maggie entró en la habitación y al notar el llanto de su hermana se acostó a su lado, colocó sus brazos en el menudo cuerpo de su consanguínea para que pudiera llorar en su pecho. Cuando consideró que la joven se había desahogado pidió saber que le ocurría, podía ser un recuerdo de su familia como le pasaba a la castaña.

—Tengo mala suerte en esto del amor— dejó escapar a su hermana mayor.

—Le dijiste a Daryl ¿Y te rechazó? —preguntó Maggie con tranquilidad.

Beth abrió a toda su capacidad sus ojos por lo que sabía su hermana, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad, Maggie la conocía mejor que nadie; eso y que ella no era muy buena diciendo mentiras. En su lugar Beth sonrió un poco apenada.

—No, solo sé que a él nunca le interesaría— contestó muy segura.

Maggie sonrió divertida —Pero Beth, no le has dicho lo que sientes. Nunca podrás estar segura. Yo creo que deberías hablarle, no tenemos el tiempo contado y todo podría pasar mañana—.

Beth a veces no comprendía a su hermana, a ella le gustaba vivir el momento pero Beth no quería condicionar su vida por eso, por el tiempo que viviría sino por sus propias leyes. Por su propio sentido de vivir pues cual es el sentido de la vida si no se puede disfrutar por pensar en el tiempo y la muerte. Pero a Maggie le había funcionado muy bien su filosofía de vida: había sido fuerte, se había encontrado a su esposo…

—Maggie te lo aseguro: a él nunca le va interesar una niña inútil— la voz de Beth era muy aguda por tratar de mantener el llanto.

Maggie la sujetó de los hombros bruscamente y la sacudió molesta —Tú no eres una inútil, cuidas a Judith, haces trabajo pesado y salvaste la iglesia de ser invadida junto con mi vida y la del padre Gabriel con la idea de los árboles. A mí me cuesta trabajo pero reconozco que has madurado y eres competente. Es más, sobreviviste a la caída de la prisión—.

—Sin mucho éxito— le interrumpió Beth.

Maggie soltó un suspiro de exasperación —Deja de subestimarte, que eso te quita atractivo además…—

— ¡Maggie! A Daryl le gusta Carol— contestó secamente Beth, era cierto. Ella había peleado con Daryl porque reconociera su existencia pero esto era diferente; era para crear una relación más profunda.

Su hermana la abrazó con fuerza, no había otra cosa que hacer y Beth lloró un poco más en los brazos de su hermana; porque por la mañana volvería a vivir, a seguir adelante con o sin Daryl a su lado.

El grupo se extrañó por los ojos hinchados pero ella dijo que era por su padre o no contestaba nada, la gente podía llorar cuando quería. También se comportaba tan madura como su corazón se lo permitía, ni Carol ni Daryl tenían culpa de lo que ella sentía así que trataba de ser tan atenta como siempre.

Pero a lo largo de los días se comenzó a notar el cambio en su comportamiento pues ella no podía pasar mucho tiempo al lado de ellos pues temía que se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos y para empezar debía contar como se había enterado de su relación pues al parecer nadie más estaba al tanto. Ser curiosidad tenía sus inconvenientes porque no podía felicitarlos tampoco.

Parecía que Carol y Daryl se estaban dando cuenta pero no decían nada; ella solo estaba manteniendo una distancia segura. Quería sanar y al mismo tiempo estaba inspirada, quería ser la persona fuerte a la que se pudieran confiar las cosas. Por eso cuando escuchó que habría grupos de reconocimiento ella quiso involucrarse; tenían que ver si los de Terminus estaban en la zona.

Vio a Abraham, Daryl y Rick planeando los lugares y movimientos a realizar en una mesa en el jardín trasero de la iglesia así que camino hasta ellos, luego de un saludo explicó lo que quería. Rick y Abraham no tenían inconveniente pero Daryl no estaba de acuerdo.

—Puedo hacer las cosas bien— contestó ella con ligera molestia.

Daryl sentía la mirada interrogante de los tres, él no podía dar algún argumento razonable de porque no quería a Beth en los grupos, a excepción de querer protegerla pero no lo iba a decir; ella podía cuidarse sola. Ella lo había demostrado varias veces. Con una mueca tuvo que admitir que a menos que declarara su constante cuidado por ella tenía que permitir que se uniera a ellos.

—Bien, iremos en el mismo grupo— contestó con un poco de desgano.

— ¿Puedo ir en el grupo de Rick? —pidió ella.

Beth observó cómo Rick miró el rostro de Daryl en busca de una respuesta, normalmente era el hombre de las decisiones pero en esta ocasión parecía ser el que las acataría. La rubia vio como Daryl se mordió el labio con disgusto, podía darse cuenta que él se sentía rechazado así que añadió:

—De ese modo no tienes que preocuparte Daryl, yo sé que no confías en mi trabajo pero te aseguro que puedo hacerlo con Rick cerca—.

Las palabras no parecieron caer bien en los oídos de Daryl y una tensión inexplicable apareció en el ambiente, Abraham y Rick se sintieron incomodos e intentaron buscar una manera de salir de la situación —Creo que Daryl puede encargarse de como formar los equipos mientras nosotros revisamos las armas—. Se apresuró a decir Rick antes de marcharse con Abraham.


	28. Atado con suavidad

**No poseo nada de The Walking cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo parecido**

"¿Por qué simplemente no me dice lo que es?" pensó con frustración, había hecho enojar a las hermanas Greene desde hace unos días y no sabía porque. Maggie lo había visto con ojos de rencor cada que creía que no la veía pero lo trataba casi del mismo modo, sin embargo la que le importaba era Beth, ella era tan amable y con una suave sonrisa como siempre pero buscaba cualquier pretexto para irse de su lado.

Y cuando estaba junto a él simplemente parecía…triste, Daryl se estaba volviendo loco con esta nueva dinámica y aunque no quería reconocerlo le dolía demasiado porque quería a Beth, más de lo que su cabeza pronunciaba. Si estaba enojada con él podía gritarle o si estaba muy muy enojada con él podía golpearlo pero quería que detuviera su actitud evasiva.

El colmo era este momento cuando le dijo que quería ir con Rick, no es que no confiara en el hombre pero sabía que el exsheriff no la apreciaba como él, y todo el tiempo que estuviera en peligro no iba a poder estar tranquilo. Si realmente no quería que se preocupara necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

—Beth, puede aparecer la gente de Terminus, no se trata de que no confié en tus capacidades— dijo en un leve intento por hacerla cambiar de parecer.

La rubia dio una pequeña sonrisa que en esos momentos exasperaba al arquero pero que de igual forma era magnética—Ya veo, no es que pienses que no puedo cuidarme sola—. Dijo ella mirándolo con atención así que él asintió para que estuviera de acuerdo.

Entonces la joven colocó una de sus manos en sus brazos descubiertos y el toque comenzó a acelerar su corazón pero sus palabras le paralizaron por completo —No me debes nada, no es tu obligación protegerme por lo que ocurrió en la funeraria—.

- ¡Maldita mar Bet! -Le grito fastidio estafa.

Ella no era una carga y no debía sentirse así, Beth estaba lejos de eso, al principio si sentía culpa por lo que le había ocurrido; por la manera en que la había encontrado pero con los días se fue dando cuenta que era una falta de respeto pensar de esa manera, por todo el esfuerzo que le había costado a ella llegar hasta donde estaba.

Beth no pareció intimidada por su reacción, una sonrisa interior surgió, una llena de acidez: lo había visto reaccionar peor en la cabaña.

—Soy tu amigo y eso hacen los amigos: se cuidan— es lo que pudo pronunciar con mucho esfuerzo.

Y vio como Beth bajó la cabeza, parecía confundida y Daryl no sabía porque ni cómo reaccionar a eso, ella quitó su mano de su brazo —Gracias, pero está bien, puedo hacerlo—.

Daryl vio el hermoso rostro de la joven que tenía enfrente, sus amplios ojos azules que parecían tener un esbozo de tristeza y sus labios, de un rosa pálido pero llenos de vida.

¿Por qué había decidido estar atraído por ella? Ah, era cierto, él no había decido, simplemente poco a poco apareció un hilo invisible que lo ató a Beth. Sus sentimientos cada día cobraban más fuerza hasta el punto en que siquiera pensar en alejarse estaba lejos de su mundo. Se había jodido al grado que ahora era su guardián para el momento en que otra persona (con todo lo que Beth necesitaba) la tomara dela mano para llevársela demasiado lejos.

El calor comenzaba a ser sofocante, su cuerpo estaba tenso pues a su cabeza se le había ocurrido una tontería y luego este había dejado de responder a lo que era lógico, a lo que era correcto. Su mano derecha se movió a la mejilla de Beth; las yemas de sus dedos parecían incendiarse al toque de la suave piel de la joven.

Ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Daryl pensó por un segundo que ella estaba asustada, sin embargo todo su ser estaba inundado con la hermosa sensación que invadía su cuerpo y no pudo detenerse. Se acercó a ella, tan cerca que el olor de su piel cremosa inundó su nariz y la perfección de su rostro mostraba cada detalle.

Por un momento se dirigía a su labios pero con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba movió su cara a la mejilla izquierda y colocó un besó en ella, apenas era un toque en esa piel tan cálida pero fue suficiente para que su respiración se acelerara, para que una energía muy poderosa recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Se separó lentamente de ella, le costaba mucho trabajo alejarse de sus deseos en ese momento; tanto que casi deja que sus emociones lo sobrepasen. Y vio el rostro rojo de Beth que parpadeo varias veces.

—Por favor Beth— dijo con su voz en un susurró porque en ese momento se sentía drenado —Confío en ti—.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a la iglesia, tal vez ella no estaba enojada en estos días, a lo mejor se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento o había sospechado algo de sus emociones así que estaba tratando de poner una distancia entre ellos porque no estaba interesada. Algo muy comprensible porque él no era una persona que valiera la pena.

Y en lugar de despreciarlo simplemente estaba siendo dulce como siempre, tratando de cuidarlo como su amigo que era, la forma en que ella podía cuidar de los sentimientos de las personas era otra de las características que tanto le gustaba.

—Está bien— la voz de Beth un tanto torpe le contestó ya que había dado unos pasos lejos de ella.

La había asustado en serio porque tartamudeaba, necesitaba controlarse mejor y si tenía que trabajar el doble de lo que hacía ahora que así fuera.

_Tal vez parece redundante pero tengo que agradecer a todo el que comenta, lee y se divierte con esta historia. De eso se trata. Tambien voy a disculparme por no contestar mensajes por lo menos hoy porque por alguna razón me dice que han dejado mensajes pero no puedo verlos. En cuanto averigüe los problemas respondere de inmediato (no me tomara mucho).  
_


	29. Ruego a Dios por si

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

A Beth se le había detenido el tiempo, la manera en que Daryl había estado tan cerca de ella casi la impulsa a besarlo de no ser por la imagen de Carol, y tal vez esa fantasía suya le había nublado el juicio porque por un momento pensó que el hombre la besaría en los labios.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, en su lugar se preparó para la exploración del día siguiente; su grupo estaba conformado por Daryl y Tara, esta última era muy reservada con ella, se había enterado por Maggie que era como su cupido tratando de que se encontrara con Glenn y por lo mismo Beth le estaba tremendamente agradecida aunque Tara mantenía una distancia con ella; contrario a lo que hacía con Maggie.

Por ese motivo Beth dejó de tratar de hacer amistad con ella, tal vez le hacía daño su presencia. Pero esta característica con Tara solo agregaba más tensión al ya existente, Daryl parecía molesto y perdido, eran las palabras que Beth podía usar en ese momento porque no sabía que le ocurría, no le daba ni una sola mirada pero de algún modo siempre estaba a su lado cuando ella se movía unos pocos centímetros de ellos.

La situación se tornó así por varios kilómetros, nadie decía nada pero tampoco estaban cómodos. Beth intentó llamar la atención de Tara pues conocía lo suficiente a Daryl para darle espacio cuando estaba con ese extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Alguna vez has…? —Beth no pudo terminar la frase porque Daryl le había callado con su mirada de enojo.

Entonces los tres lo escucharon y olieron: un grupo de caminantes se movían en su dirección, el trío corrió de regreso por dónde venían. Beth no sabía porque no se habían percatado pero supuso que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en aliviar sus propias tensiones, siguieron corriendo hasta que otro grupo más reducido estaba en su camino y lo mejor era tomar otra ruta.

Daryl las condujo hasta una colina para tener una mejor vista de la zona y poder escapar, Beth se dio cuenta que si subían la colina estaban casi a salvo además del otro lado no parecía haber demasiados caminantes para no matarlos. Tara iba atrás de ellos dos, así que Beth se regresó para apoyarla con los andadores.

En ese momento el hombre con la ballesta giró sobre sus talones para comprobar que estaban bien y la tierra se aflojó así que él resbaló por la colina girando en el proceso, cuando tocó la tierra le costaba moverse y los caminantes ya estaban a escasos centímetros de él. Sin dudar Beth pateó al andador más cercano, al siguiente le clavó su cuchillo en el cráneo pero se quedó atorado en el hueso del muerto por lo que Beth cogió la ballesta de Daryl a su lado y disparó al cadáver que intentaba tocar a Daryl.

El siguiente andador fue golpeado por la ballesta de Daryl con toda la fuerza de Beth, la cabeza del pútrido se aplastó pero no fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate y Tara alcanzó a clavarle su cuchillo antes de que mordiera a Beth.

Daryl con dolor alcanzó a ponerse de pie y cogió el cuchillo de Beth del caminante muerto — ¡Vámonos ahora! — casi gritó.

Los tres subieron la colina a toda prisa, la rubia vio como Daryl se tocaba la espalda ligeramente por lo que sospechó que se había lastimado seriamente — ¿Estas bien? —.

—Sí, esto no es nada, me ha pasado antes y tenía una puta flecha enterrada— contestó él de modo grosero pero no pareció convencerla.

Beth sin dudar presionó su mano a la espalda de Daryl y este gruño por el dolor, con gran pesar la rubia siguió en movimiento porque los caminantes intentaban acercarse a ellos, el calor de Georgia la estaba haciendo sudar a mares y sabía que si no atendían la herida en la espalda de Daryl era probable que se le infectara, algo por lo que no quería que pasara.

Unos kilómetros lejos y por fin fuera de peligro Beth le pidió la mochila a Tara que llevaban por los imprevistos; la joven la entregó sin protesta y la rubia se puso a buscar desinfectante — ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —.

Al levantar la vista vio a Daryl con exasperación en el rostro, Beth tragó saliva preparándose para la pelea —Tenemos que curar la herida de tu espalda antes de seguir, Tara puede vigilar mientras lo hago—.

— ¡Te dije que estoy bien! —se quejó en un grito Daryl.

Tara parecía preocupada por el ruido pero prefirió no decir nada al ver los ojos de fuego de Daryl pero Beth no iba a caer en la pantalla, ella estaba determinada a desinfectar su herida.

—Daryl— trató de usar la voz más dulce que tenía —Pude notar que estas lastimado y no es buena idea que se infecté. No sé si recuerdas pero casi me muero por eso y yo sé que eres más fuerte pero es mejor prevenir—.

Bet trató de tocarlo con la mano pero Daryl esquivó con fastidio - ¡Tú no me vas a tocar!- Explotó.

Por un momento Beth sintió que iba a llorar, estaba frustrada por todo lo que sentía y por la terquedad del arquero pero respiro profundo antes de contestar —Daryl, no es como que intento abusar de ti, ya sé que es Carol la única que puede tocarte de otro modo y yo solo quiero evitar que te enfermes, es todo—.

La joven no supo porque su acompañante parecía horrorizado ante la idea de descubrir su espalda pero este negó con la cabeza y fue la pérdida de paciencia de la chica, sin esperar respuesta tomó de la muñeca a Daryl —Es suficiente: te limpio y curo tu herida, ni más ni menos y seguimos con nuestras vidas—.

_Comienza el fin de semana y con este la cuenta regresiva para el final de la historia ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de todo lo que se ha escrito hasta que vi que son varios cápitulos. Por eso mismo su lealtad a la historia es la misma que dedicó a las lectoras o lectores. Ya sé, me van a matar ¡Sorry!  
_


	30. No pronuncies más

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es parecido**

Las manos se deslizaron con cuidado sobre su piel expuesta, apenas surcaban el horno que era su cuerpo en ese momento, no por el calor abrazador del día o la gran carrera al escapar de los caminantes sino por la desnudez que sentía. Esos dedos dirigieron el algodón sobre la herida que le punzaba y que le dejaría una nueva cicatriz para agregar a la colección.

Se había dejado convencer sin saber muy bien cómo, el punto es que estaba expuesto a Beth.

Daryl se sentía repulsivo, asqueroso y estaba molesto con Beth por no decir nada aunque al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado de que dijera algo. Su cuerpo se sentía duro, los tendones de sus músculos estaban listos para correr; mientras su estómago tenía unas nauseas incontrolable.

Sus manos gruesas se aferraron a la tela de sus pantalones, sentado en el pasto con Beth a su espalda ponía sus sentidos a su máxima capacidad. Podía escuchar la respiración de la rubia que era entrecortada y él pensó que estaba horrorizada con lo que su tez le mostraba.

Ahora quería arremeter contra ella por todo lo que estaba pensando de él y sin embargo no podía enfrentar su cara en ese momento así que se quedó mirando el pasto. Ya sabía que no debía permitirle curarlo pero ella podía ser tan terca cuando se lo proponía. No había ayudado que Tara como ratón asustado había estado de parte de Beth y se había alejado un poco para que tuvieran privacidad.

—Daryl…—pronunció Beth mientras ponía la gaza en la espalda.

—Yo no quiero tu lastima—le dijo Daryl antes de que pudiera continuar, descargó todo el veneno que tenía reprimido en su voz.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el ambiente unos segundos —Gracias— escuchó de la voz de Beth.

¿Sus orejas habían escuchado bien? Por un momento se iba a burlar de ella pero volvió a oír la voz de Beth —Gracias. Por estar aquí y dejar que te conociera, porque a pesar de todo lo que has vivido jamás te rendiste; gracias por seguir adelante y todo ese dolor que traes a cuestas no te ha vencido…porque para una persona como yo…que llegara a conocer a alguien como tú es simplemente maravilloso…gracias por existir—.

Daryl dejó que sus músculos se aflojaran y su pecho se descomprimió, ella le estaba agradecida por existir con todo y sus defectos o mejor dicho a pesar de ellos. De pronto sintió los labios de la joven en su mejilla y el hombre quedó paralizado; aquel beso era un potente golpe a sus emociones. Nada como eso había sentido en su vida.

Beth se puso en pie, caminó lejos de él para ir a donde estaba Tara y Daryl tomó sus ropas, estaba agradecido que ella no lo había visto a la cara o se habría dado cuenta de lo rojo que era. ¡Diablos! Como no iba a amar a esa mujer con todas las cosas bellas que hacía para él.

Se incorporó del pasto y se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza unas tres veces "¡Ahora estoy enamorado de ella! De puta madre" se dijo mentalmente. Debía ser enterrado o recibir un balazo en su cabeza porque lo siguiente que podía pasar es que se convirtiera en el viejo pervertido que intentaría conquistarla porque ahora ya no quería que se fuera con nadie.

—Primero me corto las bolas— murmuró para sí, bajo ningún concepto iba a caer.

Se reunió con ellas y los tres decidieron volver a la iglesia, habían cumplido con su deber sin rastro de los caníbales por el momento. El regreso fue igual de silencioso pero menos tenso e inclusive Tara intentó entablar una conversación con Beth porque él estaba de un humor de los perros.

Daryl estaba enojado consigo mismo, no era el momento para dramas emocionales patéticos que a nadie le traían ningún beneficio e irremediablemente comenzó a culpar a Beth ¿Por qué simplemente no había decido ignorarlo una vez que habían encontrado al resto del grupo? En ese momento habría sido más fácil separarse de ella.

O porque no había nacido antes, de ese modo sería menos espeluznante quererla de la manera en que lo hacía. Sonaba tan estúpido como era.

—Casi llegamos— exclamó con alivio Beth.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa genio? — exclamó de inmediato Daryl con sarcasmo.

Beth le miró con enfado pero no dijo nada, en su lugar comenzó a correr a la iglesia. Tara vio la escena antes de hablar —Idiota, ella te curó la herida se supone que muestras algo de gratitud—.

La otra joven comenzó a correr detrás de la rubia mientras Daryl se habló —Si soy un idiota, viene de familia—.

La voz de Merle le inundó la cabeza, le recordó que no tenía material para estar cerca de Beth, que Hershel se revolcaría en su tumba si descubría sus intenciones. Además siempre ocurría que la persona por la que sentía algo aprovechaba la oportunidad para sacar ventaja de él. Beth jamás haría algo como eso pero…

— ¡Ya basta! Nada de las estupideces noñas— se dijo mientras entraba al patio de la iglesia.

Esa noche le costó mucho conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo hizo Beth estaba en él; se había acercado a Daryl dispuesta besarlo y aunque el hombre había intentado poner resistencia en cada ocasión ella había conseguido poner su boca en su mejilla.

Beth era su condena y una pesadilla pero una muy hermosa, tal vez era un masoquista por todo lo que pasaba. Un descubrimiento reciente con el que tenía que lidiar.

_Este cápitulo corresponde al sabado. Dedicado a MariiS por tus altas expectativas. Cambiando de tema se supone que los veranos son de sol pero donde vivo se la pasa lloviendo, aunque unas amigas peruanas me dijeron que ellas pasan navidad en verano y con sol (algo que no me puedo imaginar). Disfruten su fin de semana._


	31. Propuestas que parecen bromas

**No se nada de The Walking dead**

Beth al principio no había entendido porque Daryl estaba como loco por la herida pero al ver su espalda la comprensión llegó de inmediato. La joven estaba triste y enojada porque ese daño no podía ser borrado.

E independientemente del asco que sentía por las personas que habían dañado a Daryl; ella estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, él no era ese dolor sino que se había convertido en un sobreviviente de esas mentes perversas.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él porque no le importaba de donde venía, quien había sido o todos los traumas que tenía, le importaba quien era. En lo que se había convertido: si había pasado por muchas desgracias para ser la persona que era ahora ella estaba agradecida. Se sentía orgullosa de él.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por él, aceptar todo lo que cargaba en sí mismo si eso le permitía compartir unos segundos con Daryl, era estúpida por desear algo así cuando ya sabía sobre Carol. Era una tonta enamorada, una que por cobardía había perdido la oportunidad de declarar sus sentimientos al hombre que amaba.

Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro, que tristeza, no solo debía sufrir de amor; también tenía que recobrar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la distancia con Daryl. Ella había perdido la cordura al besarlo en la mejilla y decir todas esas palabras que nacieron de su corazón. Se sentía sucia porque aunque en apariencia no había hecho nada malo, sus sentimientos estaban ahí, estaba traicionando una amiga.

Y también sabía que no debía sentir celos de ella pero esa mañana al ver a Daryl sentado junto a Carol en el desayuno sí que se le revolvía el estómago de envidia, en su lugar se concentró en dar de comer a Judith y cuando la niña ya había terminado la cargó hasta una de las esquinas de la iglesia donde sus juguetes descansaban como su sala de juegos.

Eugene la vio sentada en el piso con la niña y se sentó muy cerca de ellas descansado su espalda contra la pared. Beth podía decir que era un comportamiento inusual pero todo en Eugene era inusual hasta el hecho de que no quisiera explicarles que había causado todo esto.

—Buenos días— le saludó ella mientras veía como Judith gateaba a su peluche.

Eugene la miró con esa cara sería que parecía ser su habitual —Tara me ha dicho como salvaste la vida de ese hombre llamado Daryl—.

Beth trató de recordar cuando había ocurrido y pensó en ese momento en la colina; tuvo una sonrisa disimulada por lo orgullosa que se sentía en ese momento pero se convirtió de inmediato en amargura al pensar que la persona que quería ser para declararse a Daryl ya era una tontería. Se sentía tan torpe.

—Tengo una escala de sobrevivencia y tú estás sacando chispas: eres bonita, fuerte, autosuficiente, salvaste a ese hombre. Es en serio, eres la número uno—.

Beth se sintió sonrojada, Eugene la estaba animando aún con todas sus rarezas —Gracias—.

Eugene asintió con la cabeza —Es por eso que quiero pedirte que te unas a mi plan de repoblación mundial, somos pocos ahora y nuestro deber con la humanidad es proveer de la mejor especie para el futuro—.

La boca de Beth se abrió por la sorpresa y parpadeó varias veces ¿Había escuchado bien?, Eugene también había notado ese desconcierto así que con su monótona voz explicó—Cuando lleguemos a Washington planeó ponerlo en marcha, también quiero reclutar a tu hermana —.

Beth negó con la cabeza, era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento — ¿En serio? Ahora mismo tú podrías tener al candidato que quieras: eres joven y sabes de sobrevivencia, eso aunado a tu facilidad con los niños te convierte en ideal. Como dije estas en la elite—.

La rubia por un momento se sintió en la escuela, donde había estatus que mantener y en el que al parecer ella era una especie de porrista, sonrió por la comparación y lo extraño de la situación —Eugene, la gente no tiene una obligación con la humanidad, si quieren estar con una persona va a ser por amor y no por todas la bonitas cualidades de sobrevivencia—. Intentó razonar ella con el hombre.

—Bueno sí, pero también se ha demostrado científicamente que las parejas exitosas y que se atraen entre sí son aquellas en las que la mujer sabe que su bebe será bien provisto y el hombre puede contar con su pareja para mantener a salvo a su bebe…— habló Eugene con calma.

—Oh, no existen los candidatos ideales— se quejó Beth, no podía creer que el hombre estuviera hablando en serio.

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho: tú eres uno de ellos y Carl es el otro— exclamó muy serio.

— ¡Pero él es un niño! — murmuró la joven con sorpresa.

—Lo sé, pero como mencione será en DC y no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tome llegar al lugar puede que para ese momento Carl este en la cúspide de sus capacidades—le informó con un poco de emoción en la voz, Beth hizo una mueca de disgusto y en lo único que podía pensar es que si Rick se enteraba de los planes de Eugene que le daría una buena paliza.

—Pues si Carl no te llama la atención puedo convencer a Rick, es el segundo en la lista: es fuerte, no lo he visto fumar ni beber. Cierto, es un poco mayor pero lo compensan su capacidad como líder y el hecho que tiene experiencia como padre, de un modo satisfactorio si me lo preguntas— los ojos de Eugene le miraron confundido — ¿No te parece atractivo Rick?-.

La cara de Beth subió de temperatura, estaba tan avergonzada, había pasado de poner por clase a la gente a una charla friki de chicas… con Eugene, sin duda este era el apocalipsis zombi. ¿Acaso le iba a dar la lista de todos y cada uno de los miembros varones del grupo? —Por favor, yo no quiero formar parte de nada—.

Eugene se mordió el labio con preocupación —Si es por Rick puedo tratar de convencer a Daryl mi tercero en la lista, es hosco pero tiene afinidad con los niños, también es un cazador; algo muy raro, fuma un poco y es mayor…. —

— ¡Eugene! — le murmuró Beth, su pecho podía delatarla pero ella no quería una plática con el hombre sobre esto.

— ¿Es él? Me puede costar mucho trabajo pero conseguiré que este contigo— el hombre se puso en pie.

— ¡No te atrevas! — gritó a Eugene y en ese momento escuchó los pasos de quienes venían a ver qué ocurría y Beth solo rogó porque el hombre no abriera la boca.


	32. Desición definitiva

**No poseo nada The Walking Dead**

Daryl había escuchado la voz de Beth y decidió ver lo que ocurría, mientras caminaba a donde la había escuchado, Rick y Abraham se movían en la misma dirección. Los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo para ver a Judith jugando con sus peluches, a Eugene y Beth de pie, esta tenía la cara roja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pidió Rick con calma.

Beth le dio una gran sonrisa —Eugene y yo solo conversábamos pero nos emocionamos un poco, nos portaremos bien de ahora en adelante—.

¿Portase bien?, Daryl podía decir que ella estaba usando su actitud aniñada para esquivar alguna travesura y parecía funcionar porque Rick asintió —Nosotros debemos irnos—.

—De lo que estábamos hablando era mi plan de repoblación humana— contestó Eugene de la nada.

Daryl vio como Abraham se pasaba la mano por la cara, al parecer él había escuchado de ese plan y no le gustaba mucho, pudo observar la expresión de horror de Beth antes de escuchar la estupidez de Eugene.

—Le dije a Beth que ella puede tener un bebé con alguno de ustedes dos en base a todas sus fortalezas—lo señaló a él y Rick —¿Ustedes no quieren tener un bebé con ella? —.

"Lo mato" era todo lo que podía pensar Daryl mientras Rick tenía una cara de completa sorpresa, Beth no era una cosa, algo que se subastaba para el bien de la humanidad. Por él: que la humanidad se fuera al infierno. Estaba a punto de golpear al hombre cuando Beth gritó.

— ¡Es suficiente Eugene! —Aún tenía la cara roja pero la hacía verse más feroz —Tienes que dejar esa idea lejos de tu cabeza, Rick esta con Michonne, Daryl con Carol y Abraham con Rosita, es decir la gente está con quiere estar y tú no puedes cambiar eso o intentarlo—.

Los tres vieron como Eugene retrocedió con miedo frente a la menuda figura de la joven —La personas forman sus parejas por amor y espero que lo aceptes porque de lo contrario una patada en el trasero va ser el menor de tus problemas—. Le dio un empujón para dejar claro el punto.

Eugene tragó saliva —Beth pero…—

Beth le miró con amenaza — ¿De acuerdo? —pidió ella.

El hombre asintió —Lo siento, no quise molestar—. Beth volvió a ser la misma chica tímida, su cara solo tenía un rubor y camino lejos de ellos alegando cambiar la guardia para el padre Gabriel.

En ese momento es que vio a Rick con el rostro incómodo y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Abraham se frotaba el cuello antes de pedirle a Eugene que fuera con él a revisar las armas. Eugene asintió —Ella puede ser escalofriante cuando se enoja y al mismo tiempo sexy— dijo mientras se alejaban.

Daryl estaba un poco avergonzado al pensar en todas las cosas que Eugene podría haberle dicho para convencerla de tener un bebe con él. Necesitaba un poco de la paz de los bosques —Voy a cazar—. Le informó a Rick sin esperar respuesta.

Al levantar la tela que era la separación para la sala de juegos de Judith vio que todos tenían caras divertidas: Sasha, Bob, Tyreese… realmente necesitaba el bosque. Casi corrió hacia el lugar pero una vez que estuvo entre los árboles todo él comenzó a relajarse para pensar con calma.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era que Beth creía que estaba con Carol, no sabía de donde había sacado eso pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no quería que pensara de ese modo, podía creer muchas cosas de él pero la idea de Carol y él no le sentaba bien. Decidió volver para aclarar las cosas y cuando llegó a la iglesia ya atardecía.

El sudor en su cara no se detenía, había sido un día muy caluroso, regresó con las manos vacías porque se la había pasado caminando pero nadie hizo un comentario al respecto así que fue a buscar a Beth en su habitación sin buenos resultados. Salió a la iglesia pero no estaba, ni en el jardín.

—Felicidades, ve por ella— escuchó a su espalda, al voltear se encontró con Carol.

Daryl pareció asustarse por la presencia de Carol, normalmente ella lograba ponerlo en orden pero ahora mismo hacía que su cabeza tuviera muchos pensamientos y "el que pasaría si Beth los veía juntos" estaba en primer lugar.

—Hey Carol— dijo con desganó.

—Hey— le saludó ella, caminó más cerca de él —Veo que encontraste a la persona correcta—dijo ella con calma.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —preguntó Daryl avergonzado.

—La manera en que saliste huyendo me dio la razón, hace unos días lo sospechaba, sobre todo por tu enfrentamiento con Abraham. De hecho creo que todos los que te conocen lo suponían— contestó ella.

Daryl casi tenía un ataque al corazón ¿Rick? O ¿Maggie?, vio como Carol se encogió de hombros y dio una risa —Cálmate, nadie te está juzgando por esto, excepto Eugene, al que por cierto, le parece una buena idea tú y Beth—.

—No me hables de ese tipo, es un pervertido yo no…—exclamó Daryl agitado.

—Lo sé, tú no eres un pervertido, todos lo sabemos por eso te dije: felicidades ve por ella. Está en el campanario en este momento—. Con eso Carol le alentó a que confesara sus sentimientos a Beth.

Daryl trataba de tener la mayor cantidad de aire ¿Acaso era tan obvio? ¿Qué pensaban los demás de esto? Solo aumentaba su mareo, pero así como Carol se había dado cuenta era probable que Beth también lo notara ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus piernas se sentían de ladrillo y moverse era tan difícil.

Sin embargo, se obligó a subir, tenía que ver a Beth para por lo menos explicarle que él no estaba con Carol. Subió la torre para llegar al techo pero mientras lo hacía escuchó el canto de Beth, era como una sirena porque le permitió subir con facilidad el campanario, su pecho se expandía de la emoción pero nada importaba: era la voz de Beth quien lo tenía.


	33. Demasiado dulce

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Beth había pedido la guardia para poder ver el atardecer, el cielo libre de contaminación se teñía de un rojo tan intenso como su propia vida, corriendo de los caminantes, amando a sus seres queridos. La naturaleza le había brindado la estabilidad que necesitaba luego del penoso accidente de la mañana.

Su boca se movió por si sola en una melodía que no recordaba cuando había escuchado pero que había permanecido en su memoria:

Los besos que te dedique

No esperaba que los correspondieras

Los besos que te dedique

Perdona si te hicieron daño

Puedes olvidarlos si lo deseas

La pequeña tos a su espalda la hizo girarse, en la pared blanca de las escaleras Daryl la contemplaba con mucha intensidad y Beth dejó de cantar; sintió un deja vu similar a la casa funeraria.

—No sabía que ya habías vuelto, tengo que pedirte una disculpa, ya lo hice con Rick, Michonne, Abraham, Rosita por lo de esta mañana. No debería haber dicho lo de Carol en especial porque nadie sabía— empezó a decir la rubia.

—No, yo no con Carol…—pronunció Daryl con su voz grave, áspera pero delicada. Su cabeza hacia el suelo pero por momentos levantaba la vista hacia Beth de manera tímida.

Beth no pudo evitar sonreír, adoraba ese comportamiento en Daryl, como jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nervioso y la forma en que cambiaba su peso por la incomodidad. Sin duda tenía algo importante que decirle.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pidió en el tono más dulce que tenía, el que estaba reservado para él.

—Yo no tengo nada con Carol—esta vez habló más claro para que pudiera escucharlo.

La joven bajo la vista al suelo, una alegría recorrió su pecho, Daryl nunca mentía pero no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar porque los había visto. Además eso no significaba que pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos aunque le daba una oportunidad de confesarse.

—Yo los vi besándose una noche, fue un accidente…— no podía hacer que su voz fuera más alta y parecía que con cada palabra bajaba una octava.

Vio como el rostro de Daryl se puso pálido y se veía angustiado, caminó dos pasos y ya estaba cerca de Beth, la chica saltó por la cercanía —Yo no siento nada por ella, ¡lo juro! —.

Era desconcertante la manera en que se estaba comportando, dando explicaciones que no había pedido, negando cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con sus palabras, casi como si con esa sola expresión descartaba una idea y al mismo tiempo confesarse. Beth se llevó una mano a la boca con rareza ¿Acaso era una confesión?

De repente la chica vio al hombre a su lado, las facciones que sus palabras reprimían, la forma en que parecía morirse por decir algo tan trascendental en su vida pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustado y Beth comprendió parte de su comportamiento: la forma en que había acariciado su piel el otro día mientras le besaba la mejilla con ternura; esos momentos en que se enojaba con Abraham o el contacto que le permitía tener por encima de otras personas.

Beth levantó la vista muy contenta, al parecer Daryl sentía lo mismo por ella pero quería escuchárselo decir, sabía que era demasiado esfuerzo pero necesitaba no equivocarse o de lo contrario no sabía si iba a reponerse. Se acercó a él y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tenía que ponerse de puntas para alcanzarlo y el hombre contuvo la respiración.

Podía ser osada, plantar un beso en sus labios por la distancia ridícula que los separaba pero en lugar de eso movió su boca cerca de su oído izquierdo para susurrarle; ella iba a ponerlo en el límite para que no hubiera marcha atrás y si le iban aplastar el corazón que fuera en ese momento.

—Yo te quiero— murmuró mientras su aliento escapaba lento junto con sus emociones.

Que angustiante y al mismo tiempo encantador fue el momento de espera, ella había soportado tanto por una oportunidad como esa donde las palabras los pondrían en sintonía o los destruirían. Ella no era Carol y nunca robaría algo tan precioso como la caricia definitiva entre amantes si no se le estaba permitido.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de Daryl envolverla por completo, la manera en que él aspiraba su cabello al tiempo que el roce de su barba tocaba su oído, la respiración del hombre le hizo cosquillas en la piel de su cuello y entonces la voz dijo las tres palabras más hermosas que había esperado.

—Te quiero también—lo melodioso en que fue dicho le produjo una descarga de energía.

Por fin las fantasías podían ser cumplidas, Beth sin ocultar su sonrisa se acercó a los labios de Daryl; era mejor que en sus sueños: una explosión para el cuerpo, lleno de pasión pero al mismo tiempo de ternura. Y la piel, ¡la piel! El contacto que los fundía en uno solo mientras cada labio se sincronizaba, era perfecto.

Los dos se separaron muy despacio y la boca de cada uno se curvó en un satisfactorio gozo, ninguno pensaba repetir lo que habían dicho porque ya no había necesidad, Beth pudo ver a Daryl feliz como nunca antes, era una imagen encantadora e imaginó que así debía verse ella porque sentía que su alma había sido tan inflada que en cualquier momento escaparía de su cuerpo dejándola con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

—Creo que necesito volver a la guardia—dijo Beth muy bajito.

—El infierno no, estuve esperando mucho para esto—contestó Daryl.

Y sin más le dio otro beso pero este estaba cargado de anhelo, de deseo con toda la necesidad que la distancia había creado. Beth correspondió con la misma intensidad, afuera la timidez que tuvo con Jimmy o la diversión con Zach, era ella quien se estaba ofreciendo. Su cuerpo, su alma y su vida.

Podía irse al diablo la puesta de sol, los caminantes o cualquiera a su alrededor; ella le estaba dando calor, confianza, pasión y cualquier cosa que no sabía que tenía aún si eso significaba acabar con su respiración o quitarle su vitalidad. Ella estaba disfrutando sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera el ahora o la sensación de tener a Daryl.

Por fin los dos se separaron respirando agitadamente, cada quien desvió la vista con rubor en su rostro sin disimular su sonrisa, no había nada que empañara este sentimiento como había dicho Carol, podían disfrutar plenamente de él.

—Ya puedes estar de guardia— dijo Daryl aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Beth dio un pequeña risita mientras Daryl dio una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Qué? —. Pidió él.

—Mmm… no sé—bromeó ella imitando la forma en que él había evitado una respuesta en la casa funeraria.


	34. Una respuesta no esperada

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Todo se había hecho pequeño cuando Daryl escuchó que Beth lo quería, luego de eso las palabras salieron tan fácilmente de su boca que no creyó que él las había pronunciado pero se alegraba de hacerlo, gracias a ello podía estar con Beth. Besar a la joven y saber que era correspondido.

Sin embargo, de un modo casi implícito acordaron comportarse como siempre para que se mantuviera en secreto su relación, no por vergüenza sino por privacidad. Que en el caso de Daryl solo duró veinticuatro horas pues sin saber cómo Rick se había dado cuenta; ese mañana le había pedido que lo acompañara a revisar las trampas. Los dos comprobaron que animales habían caído, Daryl vigilaba en todas direcciones con la ballesta en las manos.

— ¿Así que por fin estas con Beth? —exclamó Rick despreocupadamente mientras ponía un conejo en la bolsa que traía.

Al arquero la sorpresa lo dejó mudo, trataba de preguntar como lo había descubierto porque habían hecho lo mismo que otros días pero también recordó que Carol dijo que casi todos se habían dado cuenta mucho antes.

—Sí…— no sabía que otra cosa decir y Rick solo asintió mientras caminaban a la siguiente trampa.

—Lo único que voy a decir es que no me importa si eres mi hermano, si le haces daño a ella, en nombre de Hershel te voy a dar un ojo morado— contestó con seriedad.

—De acuerdo Rick— respondió Daryl, pudo ver la alegría de su hermano y los dos siguieron con la tarea.

Al volver Maggie pidió hablar con él por un minuto y fue como Daryl se enteró que la mayor de las Greene lo había descubierto así que fueron al que era la habitación de la hermanas para recibir la charla de la familia, mentiría si decía que no estaba nervioso pero si tenía que cumplir con ello no pensaba huir.

— ¿Beth te dijo? — pidió al cerrar la puerta.

Maggie se rio de modo engreído —Ella es mi hermana menor, la conozco tan bien como para enterarme cuando algo pasa, eso y que no es buena mentirosa. Creo que yo sabía que estaba enamorada antes que ella misma—.

Daryl apenas hizo un ruido y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir la joven castaña. Maggie lo reviso de arriba abajo con los ojos y una sonrisa burlona por lo que Daryl cambio su peso por incomodidad. La mujer rio un poco.

—Bueno, ya está bien. Solo trataba de molestar por lo fastidioso que eras conmigo y Glenn— su voz se quebró un poco pero continuo —He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esta relación mucho antes de que se creara y puede que yo tenga algunas quejas porque como dijo mi papá…—.

Guardo silencio y apretó en puño sus manos —Como dijo papá: nunca quieres perder a la familia y esperas que la persona que lo intenté sea excepcional. Pero tal persona no existe—.

Daryl titubeó unos momentos, no sabía si Maggie lo desaprobaba así que espero que continuara —Por eso debes esforzarte cada día para convertirte en esa persona. Beth también debe hacerlo. Así que quiero ver que crezcan juntos— exclamó ella con una sonrisa. Daryl ya iba sonreír pero Maggie levantó su dedo en amenaza.

—Dos condiciones: Quiero que ella sonría desde lo más profundo de su alma y cuando no lo haga que busques la manera de hacer que lo haga— luego se acercó a él y sin previo aviso le soltó una bofetada.

Daryl ya no sabía qué hacer y solo abrió la boca —Eso fue por darle de beber a mi hermana y por gritarle, ella no me dijo que hablaron pero yo estoy pensando mal, eso era algo que debía tratar—.

El hombre asintió, bastante justo y barato el castigo considerando la manera en que había tratado a Beth, Maggie le dio un leve abrazo —Bienvenido a la familia, si metes la pata puedes venir por ayuda cuando no sea muy serio porque, creo que sabes lo que pasa cuando me enojo—.

Con eso Maggie salió del cuarto dejando a Daryl aún confundido por todo lo que había pasado en apenas unos minutos. Pero con eso se dieron por finalizadas las dificultades de familia; lo que estaba bien con Daryl. Sabía ahora con certeza que todo estaba bien con su familia y Beth. Se sentía muy privilegiado de que en este apocalipsis tenía tantas cosas que nunca se había imaginado pero que secretamente había querido.

Salió del lugar y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Beth entre todos, allí estaba en una mesa con Judith, sus pies involuntariamente se movieron en esa dirección. Tal vez esa era la forma en que los habían descubierto: siempre conocían la presencia del otro sin importar el espacio de la iglesia. Beth le dedicó una sonrisa cuando se acercó.

— ¿Todo bien? —pidió ella muy tranquila.

—Mejor no podía ser—contestó Daryl mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Judith quien sonreía a los dos.

_Ja, me tarde un poco para ponerlos juntos y espero que hayan disfrutado toda la travesía, en especial el cápitulo anterior. Sin embargo todo estaba en su sitio desde casi el principio. Esta vez quiero recomendar un especial llamado The Walking Dead inside, que es impresionante porque te dicen como se filma la serie y todo el trabajo que eso implica: actores, maquillaje, efectos especiales; no es muy extenso y si muy ilustrativo. Quedé impactada en como se hacen los zombis, lo único que me pregunto es ¿Porque no mejor compran ropa de segunda mano en lugar de maltratarla para hacerla ver vieja?, no solo ahorran dinero que podrían usar en pinturas para el propio vesturiario sino que ademas estas cuidando del ambiente porque no desperdicias recursos para hacerlo parecer más viejo. Creo que estoy desvariando, que disfruten del fic._


	35. Razones para estar bien

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

El final del verano ya llegaba, las hojas poco a poco se teñían de cobrizo mientras el aire que soplaba sofocante por el calor poco a poco se volvía más frío; el ambiente iba cambiando y no solo el ambiente: Daryl y Beth también lo hacían sin darse cuenta.

Hasta el momento ambos permanecieron discretos en sus demostraciones de afecto: el rozar de sus dedos o las miradas persistentes; jamás se habían besado en público porque Beth sabía que Daryl se pondría incómodo y también estaba Carol. Beth simplemente no quería lastimar a la mujer con sus muestras de amor, por eso cazar era tan importante para los dos.

Tenían la privacidad que necesitaban y conseguían comida fresca pues aunque tenían enlatados para no morir de hambre; su deber era administrar lo más posible para momentos de escases como el invierno. De momento ya no había escuchado sobre la guerra a Rick o alguien más pero suponía que era porque estaban tratando de recuperarse.

Maggie también tenía menos pesadillas, en cuanto a ella; las pesadillas de su padre, madre o hermano se habían desvanecido desde que estaba con Daryl, era como su guardián de la noche porque no soñaba o si lo hacía no recordaba nada la mañana siguiente.

Como quería a Daryl, sin darse cuenta le había contado tanto de ella, lo que pasaba en su cabeza en el intento de suicidio, sus temores más profundos y por supuesto sus sueños a futuro porque aunque le costaba mucho trabajo construirlos luego de la caída de la prisión había tratado de mantenerlos, ahora pasaba parte de su tiempo con Bob para que le enseñara un poco de medicina.

Por su parte Daryl le había contado sobre cómo se crearon sus cicatrices, la forma en que Merle lo trataba, de la muerte de su padres y todo lo que le asustaba. Ambos descubrían sus almas y sanaban sus heridas. También descubrían sus gustos y su cuerpo.

Beth había encontrado que Daryl era muy sensible en su cuello y que un beso en este lo hacía suspirar, ella por su parte descubrió que le encantaba que Daryl le susurrara en el oído. El tacto de ambos era exploratorio y los besos eran profundos hasta el punto en que se les olvidaba que iban a cazar. A la rubia le era difícil borrar la sonrisa de la cara mientras se iba a dormir satisfecha con su vida.

—Hey Beth—le llamó Daryl tomándola de la mano.

La joven salió de sus pensamientos y se centró en el bosque, en casi silencio de no ser por el perro de pelaje blanco que los acompañaba caminando al azar; ese animal a veces estaba en la iglesia, a veces se iba por días, a Beth le parecía voluble pero le gustaba.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — le dijo Daryl mientras presionaba más su mano.

—No, creo que no me puedo concentrar hoy— se disculpó Beth con una sonrisa.

—Entonces es una fortuna que hayamos encontrado este árbol de manzanas porque hoy no vamos atrapar nada— se burló Daryl.

En ese momento Beth vio el enorme árbol de manzanas que tenía adelante, tal vez Daryl era la peor distracción del mundo pero valía la pena, ella intentó caminar hacia el manzano sin embargo Daryl la atrajo a él.

—No dije que íbamos a cortar las manzanas ahora— le dijo antes de besarla.

Y la joven se aferró a los brazos del hombre mientras él la envolvía por la cintura, antes de darse cuenta los dos estaban en el pasto con besos muy apasionados. Tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo para estar juntos.

Él podía pasar fácilmente de lo dulce a lo fuerte, de lo delicado al beso en bruto y mientras sus lenguas se movían al compás, sus cuerpos se sincronizaban de modo inconsciente. Beth podía sentir la piel caliente; el cabello largo de Daryl producirle comezón. Los músculos tensos a través de la ropa y las piernas que parecían atraparla entre el cuerpo.

Cada día que pasaba ellos cruzaban un poco más los límites y Beth moría por el momento en que los dos tendrían la valentía de romper la última barrera. Aunque ese día no era hoy. Ella quedó encima del cuerpo de Daryl luego de la sesión de besos; abrazados dejándose arrullar por los sonidos del bosque o el perro para el caso.

—Quisiera unos Doom mint— exhaló ella para no quedarse dormida. Los dos estaban tan cómodos con el otro que ya les había ocurrido que se dormían en el bosque.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pidió Daryl mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Unas pastillas de dulce, me encantaban antes de todo esto. Eran tan buenos que me ponían de mejor humor en un mal día, tal vez si hubiera tenido unos en la granja jamás hubiera intentado suicidarme— se burló ella.

—Entonces todos necesitamos los Doom mint—contestó Daryl divertido.

Para Beth el que pudieran burlarse de sus propios dolores significa amor de verdad, aceptación total. Porque esa era la vida real, lejos de sueños románticos absurdos. Se trataba de confianza, apoyo y claro, potencial de sobrevivencia.

A veces tenían sus riñas pero cuando el momento era serio siempre estaban para el otro, sin decir nada o esperar algo a cambio. Lo hacían porque no querían ver sufrir a la persona más importante —Te quiero Daryl—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Sería muy tonto de no hacerlo contigo Beth— contestó Daryl con una sonrisa.

Los dos se pusieron en pie, luego trabajaron en bajar la mayor cantidad de manzanas que podían, Daryl se quitó su chaleco y entre los dos lo convirtieron en una bolsa más sus manos cargadas con la fruta para volver al campamento.

—Nunca lo había visto tan sonriente señor— le dijo Beth muy divertido.

Daryl no disimuló la sonrisa que tenía —Nunca te había visto tan engreída señorita—.

Beth se encogió de hombros —El amor cambia a la gente—.

—Supongo que sí— contestó Daryl.

_Bueno, me quedé pensando por un comentario. El fragmento de la canción que canta Beth en el cápitulo demasiado dulce pertenece al autor y compositora Alejandra C. (sorry amiga por no darte el crédito correspondiente) y la canción se llama: No he sido besado._


	36. Una carrera

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Rick le había pedido ir en una carrera para tener suficiente ropa de invierno y ya que otros grupos habían ido a las exploraciones para ver si gente de Terminus estaba cerca, a Daryl no le pareció mala idea llevarse a Beth con él.

La mujer ya no era la misma joven de la granja o la prisión, ella podía hacerse cargo de la situación, necesitaba practicar y esta era una excelente oportunidad, aunque a quien quería engañar: quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Tomaron el auto del padre Gabriel por petición de Beth, porque Daryl detestaba a ese hombre. De todo el grupo él había sido el único que desaprobaba su relación, no lo había dicho pero lo notaba en la forma en que los miraba cuando estaban juntos, no podía culparlo del todo pues su primera impresión no había sido la mejor. Pese a ello quería que se diera cuenta que se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba y la amaba.

Eso tenía que valer más que su edad o su comportamiento, él jamás le haría daño; a veces se preguntaba porque le importaba su opinión pues no lo conocía de nada, probablemente era una cuestión de Dios, no es que creía en él pero Beth si lo hacía y esperaba que eso no le afectara a ella. Ya no era tan religiosa como en la granja según sus palabras, pese a ello seguía teniendo un valor importante en su vida.

En lugar de pensar en lo religiosamente aceptable, prefirió concentrarse en la búsqueda, habían llegado a un pueblo que no conocía, era mejor no arriesgarse a encontrar a alguien de Terminus volviendo a un pueblo conocido.

Este era muy pequeño y no había sido saqueado correctamente, no solo habían encontrado, ropa, mantas, linternas y agua. También encontraron varios enlatados y comida en conserva, para cuando acabaron con la búsqueda el auto estaba repleto pero también estaba atardeciendo por lo que decidieron quedarse en la casa más alejada del pueblo; la que habían dejado para el final.

Era una casa pequeña de madera con un contenedor extraño en el patio frontal, parecía una enorme botella de plástico color negro. Beth estaba a su espalda con su cuchillo en la mano, Daryl le dedico una mirada, no era el momento pero le pareció hermosa, luego de eso entraron en la casa en busca de algún caminante.

El interior estaba compuesto por un baño, una recamara y la cocina que al mismo tiempo era el comedor y la sala. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas; la cocina estaba vacía así como el dormitorio que solo contaba con una cama y un ropero. Quien quiera que haya vivido ahí era alguien que gustaba de tener lo básico.

En esa casa lo único valioso era el jabón y papel de baño, Daryl no encendió la linterna que tenían para pasar la noche pues aun no oscurecía del todo, los dos salieron al patio trasero donde Daryl vio unos vidrios que casi cubrían todo el lugar y un cobertizo cubierto de hierba. No valía la pena entrar en ese miserable cuarto así que el hombre le pidió a Beth que regresaran.

Pero Beth estaba observando con cuidado esos vidrios —Son paneles solares— .Exclamó muy contenta.

Al entrar presionó un botón y luz eléctrica apareció, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, por un momento deseo que todos estaban aquí para aprovecharlo pero iban a necesitar mucho espacio para eso —Beth, usar la luz es como un imán para caminantes, no podemos usarla—.

Pero la joven no pareció desanimada —Ya lo sé, pero podemos ver una película con apenas sonido, hace años que no veo una—. Replicó.

Daryl sonrió, ella a veces podía ser impulsiva pero decidió ayudarla y entre los dos taparon la mayor cantidad de luz y cerraron las puertas con mucho cuidado, cuando por fin terminaron Beth fue al baño y Daryl decidió preparar la cena; entonces escuchó un chillido de la rubia, sin esperar respuesta corrió con ballesta al baño: la joven se estaba quitando los pantalones.

—Había agua caliente…yo…baño—tartamudeo ella muy sorprendida.

Sin decir nada Daryl cerró la puerta, ni sus mejores fantasías hacían justicia a lo acaba de ver de Beth; tenía que quitarse esas ideas de inmediato así que fue a la cocina a preparar la cena pero todo el tiempo reprimiendo sus pensamientos. A veces Beth no lo ayudaba a mantener la cabeza clara.

Unos minutos después salió Beth con el cabello mojado, tenía la cara apenada pero no habló al respecto —Puedes tomar un baño si quieres—. Le dijo.

Daryl no lo pensó dos veces y sí que tomaría una ducha pero con agua fría, con el agua logró tranquilizarse por lo que cuando salió pudo sentarse con Beth y ver una película de un pescado azul y otro rojo en busca de otro llamado Nemo mientras cenaba. Pudo notar que Beth estaba fascinada con la película; ella había perdido tantas cosas para experimentar.

—Vamos, tenemos que dormir para marcharnos temprano—pidió él.

Beth dio un suspiro —Me hubiera gustado que tuvieran un ipod o algo con música, hace mucho que no escuchó nada—. Se quejó ella.

Pero por lo que se podía ver la cabaña trataba de mantener lejos mucha de la tecnología, en realidad era extraño que tuvieran televisión, DVD y refrigerador (que en ese momento ya no servía para nada). Se podría decir que sus dueños eran austeros, Daryl volvió a decirle que se fueran a dormir, él podía usar el sillón mientras ella la cama de la pequeña recamara.

Sin embargo Beth no estaba de acuerdo, ella le sugirió dormir juntos, no es que no lo hubieran hecho antes en el bosque pero a Daryl no le parecía buena idea, no después de que la había visto semidesnuda ese día.

—Si no quieres dormir conmigo no hay problema— dijo Beth con decepción pero pronto se recuperó y su cara se volvió más traviesa —Es una pena porque yo sí —.

_Este es el antepenultimo cápitulo, un recorrido extenso que no hubiera tenido el mismo resultado si no hubiera tenido el apoyo de tan explendidas lectoras que daban su apoyo en cada capitulo. Son personas tan sensibles. Gracias. Y como un comercial comenzaré una nueva historia llamada "El silencio entre el día y la noche:cristal" dentro de poco._


	37. Una vez

**No poseo nada de The Walking Dead**

Beth no pudo disimular la risa que escapó de su boca cuando vio la cara de Daryl, estaba muy sorprendido; ella no era muy experta en el tema de las insinuaciones sexuales o para el caso mucho del tema pero tampoco era ciega. Había visto la mirada de Jimmy, Zack y en algunas ocasiones Daryl y podía asegurar que los tres estaban interesados en el sexo cuando la tenían.

Y la joven rubia no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Daryl que estaba preparada para el siguiente paso, con Zach había cruzado la frontera un poco más pero con Daryl iba a ir al final porque estaba enamorada de él. Se acercó al él y le dio un beso apasionado.

—Podemos hacerlo aquí, es lo más privado que vamos a encontrar— sugirió esta vez con la cara completamente roja, tenía mucha vergüenza. Ella no era seductora para nada.

Daryl se pasó la mano por los cabellos, se veía que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y que era un conflicto completo —Beth, no lo digas así—. La joven se llevó las manos a la cara, de seguro sonaba tan urgida como si estuviera en celo; estaba totalmente apenada.

—Me siento como un pervertido cuando lo dices de esa manera tan tierna…— le contestó Daryl con la cara roja —Además no tenemos nada con que protegernos—.

Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Ella si quería intentarlo pero no iba a perseguir a Daryl por ello, a decir verdad no había entendido como había estado un rato con Zach con toda su torpeza.

Entonces Daryl pareció entender lo que pasaba por su mente y tomó entre sus manos las de ella mientras le hablaba —Podemos intentar métodos naturales pero no son seguros y puedo ser yo quien guie pero hay una cosa que debo saber: ¿Has estado con alguien antes?—.

A Beth se le fue la voz, mentir no era una opción pero no sabía cómo hablar de esto —Con Zach pero solo uso su lengua—. La rubia cerró los ojos incapaz de ver el rostro de Daryl.

Y esta vez Daryl le dio un beso muy suave, lento para tranquilizarla —Solo necesito saber para conocer cómo tratarte—. Le susurró.

Así la rubia abrió los ojos, tan grandes como era posible porque pudo ver la intensidad en la mirada de Daryl, nunca antes había visto tanto deseo y en lugar de asustarse ella se sintió muy bien, jamás se había sentido tan valiosa con su cuerpo, porque Daryl la amaba como persona, de eso no tenía duda pero se dio cuenta que se había reprimido con respecto a lo demás.

Y ella sonrió, no había manera en que no estuviera nerviosa pero ya no sentía vergüenza; era el hombre que quería, que la respetaba y la deseaba sin importarle la experiencia anterior. Así que se dejó llevar y cuando todo llegó a su término los dos sonreían, relajaban su respiración y se permitían quedarse abrazados hasta que el calor del amor se esfumó. Beth no había perdido nada, ella había ganado algo: su primera experiencia como mujer… única en el apocalipsis zombi.

Se suponía que se levantarían temprano por la mañana pero los dos se habían quedado dormidos por la agitada noche, sin embargo, no se arrepentían de nada. Con pereza despertaron, se bañaron (la última oportunidad de un baño caliente) y se prepararon para volver; Beth dio un último vistazo a los cajones con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil pero no había nada solo muchos anillos de diferentes tamaños y la joven no podía apartar los ojos de un anillo con una discreta mariposa en medio; le gustaban tanto las cosas menos elaboradas pero sabía que no debía tomarlas.

De pronto Daryl apareció en la habitación — ¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?-.

La voz inesperada la sobresaltó aunque pronto volvió a la comodidad de siempre —Me encantan los anillos, pulseras y collares…— exclamó ella con calma.

—Pensé que Maggie te obligaba a usarlos— se burló Daryl al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

La joven le dio una sonrisa ignorando la burla y continuo —Trato de guardar en mi memoria la imagen de este anillo—. Al decir esto le señalo el que estaba en el cajón.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no te lo llevas? — cuestionó él con curiosidad.

—Creo que llevarse cosas que no necesitas de casas ajenas es la nueva definición de robar— exclamó con cierto pesar.

Entonces Daryl tomó el anillo entre sus dedos —Si yo me lo llevó no es robar porque lo necesito— dijo él.

—Para dártelo a ti— dijo el hombre mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de ella. Beth se sonrojó, a veces se sorprendía con lo romántico que Daryl podía ser.

Entonces ella buscó entre todos uno que le quedara a Daryl, le gustó un anillo de oro sin nada tallado, un fino circulo dorado —También necesito este para obsequiártelo—. Ella exclamó y lo puso en su dedo anular.

Los dos sonrieron —Tenemos que regresar— se dijeron y prepararon todo para volver a la iglesia con todo el botín encontrado.

Y mientras Daryl conducía a la iglesia se quedó todo en silencio, le gustaba que podían estar callados como algo natural además él estaba muy feliz con lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, si le hubieran dicho que estaría enamorado en el apocalipsis zombi él no hubiera ocultado su risa.

Pero así era, estaba enamorado y podía hacer el amor con la persona que amaba. También sabía que había cosas muy dolorosas por venir, una guerra que posiblemente le costaría la vida a algunos de ellos y que para sobrevivir necesariamente harían cosas terribles o pasarían por pruebas que jamás imaginarían, sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a todo por su familia.

El primer paso era Terminus, luego sería Washington y de ahí… no lo sabía, como no podía saber que pasaría en todo ese trayecto: lo único que sabía es que iban a sobrevivir todo el tiempo que les fuera posible.

_Y fin, decidí dejar un final feliz, porque esta historia casi siempre tuvo este toque y bueno, tuve un muy bien día con lo que promete un fantastico fin de semana. Quienes comentaron, lo pusieron en favoritos, en seguir o solo lo leyeron hicieron maravillas en este trabajo (casi un cápitulo diario). Respeto cada una de sus ideas y con toda su retroalimentación creé algo que superó incluso mis expectativas. Dentro de poco comenzaré otra historia "el silencio entre el día y la noche: cristal" es una versión complementaria de un trabajo con casi el mismo título, espero que si les llama la atención se pasen por ahí. Muchas gracias __de corazón_ por todo .  



End file.
